Blossoming Romance
by Rainbow Fruit Loop
Summary: Passionate, unruffled. Hot-headed, composed. Red, black. He was the complete opposite of the calm, collected Captain, but, for some unknown reason, Byakuya still ended up falling in love with him. What will change in a trip together to the Real World? ByaRen.
1. Late

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Tite Kubo. I just love messing with his characters!

Authors note: Hey guys! Alright, well, this is a RenjixByakuya fic. Rated T to be safe. Contains spoilers for the Soul Society Arc (: Hm, this story takes place... at the end of the Arrancar Invasion Arc. So, there is an increase in Hollow activity in Karakura town, but Orihime hasn't been kidnapped, and Tōshirō's little group _isn't _in Karakura town. Confusing much?

Also, I have English-inized the story, cause I haven't been to Japan, and don't know what things are like (:

Reviews are love! :P

~Rainbow Fruit Loop

* * *

><p>Blossoming Romance<br>**~Chapter 1~**  
>L a t e<p>

He was loud, and he was passionate.

He liked drinking, and he got irritated often.

He was enthusiastic, and he was excited easily.

He was the complete opposite of the Kuchiki noble.

Byakuya Kuchiki thought that he would never, _ever_ love again.

So the Captain was completely bewildered when he realized that he had done something stupidly human, and fallen in love with his red headed lieutenant.

_~Two Weeks Earlier~_

The door to the Sixth Squad office burst open.

"Captain Kuchiki! I'm sorry for being late!" Renji Abarai apologized, hastily bowing.

"Abarai, that is four times this week that you have been late," Byakuya informed him coolly, not looking up from his paper work. "And it is only Thursday."

Renji chuckled. "Yeah. Sorry 'bout that." He flopped down on his soft desk chair.

It was ten thirty in the morning - and Renji was supposed to be at the office at ten o'clock. How he managed to always be so_ incredibly _late, was beyond the Kuchiki Noble.

"I trust that you will try harder to be punctual tomorrow?" Byakuya enquired.

…_I somewhat doubt it._

Renji mumbled in reply, sank further into his chair, and scowled at his own large stack of paperwork.

The two men - Captain and Lieutenant - shared an office. At first, Byakuya hadn't been too pleased - Renji was a loud worker, and very easily distracted. But, as time went on, Byakuya found that he didn't particularly mind, and that sharing his office with his lieutenant made the day pass much more quickly.

Byakuya shook his head slightly, and focused on his work.

The two men sat in silence – the only thing breaking said silence was Renji's oddly loud puffing.

_Why is he so __breathless?_

Whilst the red head was grumbling to himself, Byakuya took the opportunity to inspect his lieutenant.

Renji's long, vivid red hair had been hastily tied up – numerous strands were escaping. Renji took pride in his hair, so Byakuya presumed there was a reason why it looked slightly messed up.

The tattooed man's cheeks had a faint red tinge on them – possibly indicating that he had been using Shunpo?

_He must have been running exceptionally late, if he needed to__ use Shunpo in order to be here._

"What is your excuse this time, Abarai?" Byakuya asked, looking back down at his paperwork.

"…Huh?" Renji asked looking up, a frown on his face.

__…_As attentive as ever, I see.  
><em>

"Your excuse. For being late." Byakuya said slowly, almost as though he was speaking to a child.

"Oh, yeah. I bumped into Rukia, actually." Renji grinned sheepishly.

Byakuya was silent.

"We had a bit of a chat, but then I realized that I was gonna be late. So I left. She told me to say 'hello' to you from her." Renji continued, when Byakuya gave no response.

"Very well." Byakuya said, nodding at his vice-captain.

"Yup. S'nice that she's back in Seireitei with us." Renji murmured.

_Come to think of it, A__barai always did have a slight crush on Rukia._

"Indeed." Byakuya said in response.

"Did you miss her when she was in the 'real world', Captain?" Renji asked.

"I don't think that is any of your business, Abarai." Byakuya said, his face showing no emotion.

Renji merely nodded – he knew that his Captain never spoke about anything personal.

Byakuya looked down at his paperwork.

He had, on his desk, a great number of documents that needed his signature on them. He also needed to write a few reports.

_Where are those release forms?_

Byakuya frowned slightly, and started to search through his desk drawers, looking for a few release papers that he needed to sign.

_I couldn't possibly have misplaced them._

Byakuya thought for a moment, before realizing that the Tenth Squad Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya had taken some papers from him the previous day.

_They must have been caught up in the pile he took._

_What a hassle._

"Abarai, would you fetch for me the release documents from Captain Hitsugaya, please?" Byakuya asked.

"What release forms?" Renji asked, sitting up straight in his chair.

"_Which _release forms," Byakuya corrected. "And just ask Captain Hitsugaya for the release papers. He will understand which ones you mean."

"…'Kay. I'll be back soon." The red head promised, using Shunpo in order to get to the door.

Byakuya shook his head slightly, thankful that he would finally be able to get some work done in peace.

* * *

><p>Renji smiled to himself as he spotted Captain Hitsugaya's office.<p>

_S'nice to be outside. The weather is so warm._

He sauntered up to the door, and didn't bother knocking as he stepped inside.

Rangiku Matsumoto was sitting in the office, humming a song. Her golden hair hung loose down her back, like it always did. She looked about as focused on her work as Renji felt (which was not very).

"Hey, Matsumoto." Renji greeted, stifling a yawn.

_Surely it's illegal to be up this early_…_?_

"Good morning, Abarai!" Rangiku said cheerily.

"How are ya?" Renji asked, priding himself on being polite.

"Bored. I hate paperwork." Rangiku said, giggling.

"Same here. I'd rather be outside fighting, kicking butt."

'Kicking butt' was one of Renji's favorite things to do. Whether it was training a bunch of newcomers, fighting against Ikkaku Madarame from the Eleventh Division, or training with his Captain (which he did every Monday), Renji loved it.

Paperwork bored him, and the feisty man found it hard to concentrate on trivial things for such a long time.

"I'd rather be drinking!" Rangiku said, happily.

Renji smirked.

_Of course she would… _

"Right."

Rangiku grinned, and leant forward. "Can I tell you a secret, Abarai?"

"Sure." Renji, too, leant forward.

Rangiku reached out, and pulled Renji's hair tie out of its place.

"Hey! What did ya do that for?" Renji huffed, a hand flying up to touch his soft, red hair.

"You should wear you hair down! It looks so much hotter!" Rangiku gushed.

Renji cursed himself for blushing like a silly schoolgirl at the unexpected compliment.

"…But then it gets in the way." Renji complained, brushing a strand out of his red face.

"Aw, don't be such a spoil-sport, Abarai!" Rangiku countered, pursing her lips.

"So, what's the secret?" Renji asked, shaking another strand of hair out of his face.

"There was none." Rangiku smiled sadly.

"Right…" Renji was slightly confused.

_She really wanted to see me with my hair down, huh?_

…_Heh._

_What can I say?  
><em>

Rangiku grinned.

"Gimme my hair tie back now." Renji said, trying to gather some authority.

_Six is closer to one than ten is._

…_That makes me the lieutenant with the most authority, right? _

_So she should listen to me._

"No way!"

_Or not…_

Rangiku stretched out the thin, black hair tie until it snapped. "Oops." She said cheekily.

Renji rolled his eyes. "You owe me a new one, Matsumoto." He said under his breath.

"So, Abarai, why are you here? Did you just want to visit me?" the Tenth Squad lieutenant said, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously.

_I think she's mocking me…_

"No. I needed to see your Captain. Is Tōshirō around?" Renji asked, remembering why he had come to the Tenth Squad office.

Rangiku tapped her chin with her index finger. "I think so. I think maybe-"

She was interrupted by the Captain himself walking through the door.

"Abarai." Tōshirō nodded his head in acknowledgement. He looked slightly surprised to see the red head with his hair _down – _Renji was always known to have his hair up.

"Hey, Tōshirō." Renji said casually.

"That's _'Captain Hitsugaya'_ to you." Tōshirō said, scowling.

"I'm sorry, _Captain Hitsugaya._" Renji snickered.

"What do you want?" Tōshirō demanded.

…_I think I annoyed him._

_Ah well. What's done is done._

"The release papers. For Captain Kuchiki." Renji said, hoping that Tōshirō would know which papers Renji needed.

"The ones I accidentally picked up yesterday?" Tōshirō asked, walking over to a large stack of papers.

"Uh, I s'pose so." Renji said, scratching the back of his neck.

_Would it hurt my__ Captain to _not _be so vague sometimes?_

"Here." Tōshirō said, shoving a few dozen sheets of paper into the lieutenant's face.

"Thanks, Tōshirō, er, _Captain Hitsugaya._" Renji corrected himself.

Tōshirō nodded, and raised his eyebrows at Rangiku.

"When I left you _three hours ago, _the pile of papers on your desk was the exact same size as it is now. What have you been doing for _three hours?_" he demanded.

_Knowing her, not much._

Rangiku folded her arms. "Well, first of all, I started to do some paperwork. Then a fly came into the office, and it was really annoying me. So I had to 'shoo' it out of the office. It took ages! Flies are so fast!"

Renji snickered to himself.

"…So, anyways, I got the pesky fly out of the office. But then I needed to get a drink. So I went to go and get a coffee. I made my coffee, and drank it. But then I needed to stretch my legs. So I locked up the office, and went for a little walk. On my way, I bumped into Shūhei Hisagi …We got chatting and stuff." Rangiku finished.

_Yeah, 'cause that's a likely story…_

"And? Surely you could have told him that you were too busy to chat." Tōshirō snapped.

"Yeah, but I hate paperwork!" Rangiku complained.

Tōshirō scowled, and shook his head. "Get back to work, Matsumoto." He commanded.

The Tenth Squad Captain wandered over to his desk, and sat down. He looked up, and noticed Renji _still_ in the corner of the room, looking amused.

"You're still here?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"…Yeah." Renji said, grinning.

"Why?" Tōshirō asked, looking annoyed.

Renji opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Rangiku.

"Maybe he's trying to get out of doing his jobs?" she suggested.

_Well, maybe that's __sorta true…_

"Should I be having words with Captain Kuchiki, Abarai?" Tōshirō inquired.

"No! He'll get annoyed at me." Renji said.

"Leave then." Tōshirō instructed.

"Fine," Renji grumbled. "Thanks for the release papers."

Tōshirō nodded.

Renji strode over to the door, opened it, and stepped outside.

As he shut the door, Renji could hear the golden haired woman laughing. He could also hear Tōshirō chuckling, which was a rare sound to hear.

…_Not as rare as the sound of _my_ Captain laughing._

Renji started walking in the direction of the Sixth Squad offices.

He sighed as he thought about his Captain.

_He's never happy._

As Renji thought, he realized that he had _never _seen his Captain even _smile_.

_Ever._

_I wonder what he looks like when he smiles._

…_Probably really nice._

Renji sighed, once more, although, this time, in frustration.

About one month ago, he had realized that he, Renji Abarai, had an enormous crush Byakuya Kuchiki.

The thought made him shiver in both pleasure, and horror.

For a while, Renji had debated whether he should tell his Captain how he felt.

But then he had decided otherwise.

…_If he found ou__t, I'd probably get Senbonzakura'd. _

Renji shook his head. He thought about the other Captains and their relationship with their lieutenants.

Before Sōsuke Aizen, Fifth Squad Captain, had turned out to be an evil traitor, his relationship with Renji's old friend, Momo Hinamori, had been brilliant. Momo had completely trusted Aizen, and had admired him a lot.

Renji's other old friend, Izuru Kira, also had had a very good relationship with his Captain, Gin Ichimaru, who was the Third Squad Captain. Izuru had been one hundred percent loyal to him, and, Renji presumed, the feeling may have been mutual, had Ichimaru not been a part of Aizen's heinous plan.

Rukia was always telling Renji how wonderful Jūshirō Ukitake was as a Captain – and she always loved working with him.

To Renji, it seemed as though all everyone had a good, happy, and loyal relationship with their Captains.

Apart from himself.

* * *

><p>Byakuya frowned to himself.<p>

_What could be taking Abarai so long? _

…_He has been gone for forty minutes._

Just as Byakuya was thinking about retrieving the release papers himself, the office door burst open.

Renji's scarlet hair was down, and was draped around his broad shoulders.

Byakuya's heart beat quickened at the sight, although the Kuchiki noble had no idea why.

_He certainly looks…_different_ with his hair down._

…_He looks…_

"I have the papers, Captain." Renji said (seemingly pleased with himself), interrupting the Captain's thoughts.

"Well done, Abarai," Byakuya said sarcastically. "It only took you forty minutes."

"I'm sorry! I got talking to Matsumoto and Tōshirō."

"I suggest that, in the future, you put your work before your social conventions." Byakuya said coolly.

"Uh, yup." Renji said, looking down at the floor.

The red headed lieutenant handed Byakuya the release papers, and sat down at his desk, his red hair covering his face.

"Do I have to finish all of this paperwork today, Captain?" Renji asked in dismay.

Byakuya sighed.

_I doubt that he will be able to finish it._

"Do as much as you can, Abarai. I'll take care of the rest."

Renji blinked, and looked surprised.

"R-Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. However, that doesn't mean that you can disregard your work, and waste time." Byakuya said, scowling slightly.

"Yeah. Thanks, Captain."

Byakuya nodded, and continued to work.

He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that, when Renji was concentrating, the lieutenant would furrow his brow slightly.

_Hm. I never noticed that before._

The two men worked in silence – the way they did every day. Byakuya liked the silence, although he got the feeling that Renji felt slightly awkward in said silence.

After ten minutes, the red head cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yes, Abarai?" Byakuya said, looking up to see Renji staring at him.

Renji flushed slightly. "...Ya know, Captain, there's somethin' I've been meaning to say for a while now." he said, sitting up straight in his chair.

Byakuya exhaled slowly.

_I had better hear him out._

"What is it, Abarai?" Byakuya asked, putting his expensive brush down.

"I'm sorry." Renji said simply.

Byakuya waited for the red head to explain what he meant.

He didn't.

"Please elaborate." The Kuchiki noble said, pursing his lips slightly.

"Uh, for that time before. During Rukia's execution. When…I fought with ya,"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow slightly.

"…I wanted to apologize. And…to ask why I am still lieutenant." Renji finished.

"You're a strong, determined person, Abarai. I…I wouldn't dismiss you for doing something in which you thought was right…"

Renji hid a frown. He had wanted the Captain to say 'I enjoy working with you, Abarai, and I am fond of your company.'

But he didn't.

So, instead of frowning, Renji grinned. "Thanks, Captain."

The two men continued working in silence.

"…And, Abarai?" Byakuya said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you."

And suddenly, everything seemed just that little bit better.

* * *

><p>This concludes chapter one! Please be a good egg and review (:<p>

Next chapter? 'Renji gets hung-over, and may or may not fall asleep.' Anyone surprised? Stay tuned, haha.


	2. Not Quite Hungover, But Close Enough

Authors note: Bam! Chapter two is up! (: Thanks guys who reviewed (: I appreciate it! Right, well, the section in _italics_ is a flashback - and the _**bold**_ writing in said flashback is Renji's thoughts.

Please review - I need to know if I should continue this story (: Thankies!

~Rainbow Fruit Loop

* * *

><p>Blossoming Romance<br>**~Chapter 2~**

N o t Q u i t e H u n g o v e r, B u t C l o s e E n o u g h

_Damn it! I'm gonna be late! _

…_Again!_

Renji ran around his small bathroom, brushing both his brilliant red hair and his white, fang-like teeth at the same time.

He had awoken late, and had taken a _long _time to get put of bed. And now, he was suffering the consequences.

Motivation was something in which Renji lacked in the mornings.

_Whoever said males couldn't multitask was obviously wrong._

…_Focus, Renji._

"Byakuya's gonna kill me…!" Renji murmured to himself.

And his head hurt. A lot.

After he had been cramped up in the office all day yesterday, Renji had been invited to join Shunsui Kyōraku, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa to go drinking. They had all gotten completely wasted, which was never a good thing, especially when you had to work the next day.

At least, that's what Renji thought. No one else had really cared.

Although he would never admit it, Renji didn't like getting wasted. He was almost _scared _of the hangover to follow.

…_Not that I'd _ever _tell them that._

Renji grinned, despite himself, as he reflected on the previous night.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Abarai! Glad you could join us!" <em>_Rangiku yelled._

"_Hey, Matsumoto. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Captain __Kyōraku."_

"_Abarai-kun." The sleepy-eyed Captain welcomed, smiling._

"_Hey." Ikkaku greeted.  
><em>

_Yumichika nodded his head, and smiled slightly._

"…_W__hy are we drinking today? It's only Thursday." Renji asked, furrowing his brow._

"_You don't need an excuse to drink, silly Abarai!" Rangiku said cheerily._

"_I've got to work in the office again tomorrow." Renji said._

_Nevertheless, he sat down at their table, and accepted the bottle of alcohol shoved his way._

"_Will Captain Kuchiki give you grief, Renji?" Yumichika asked, his arms folded neatly on the table._

"_Yeah. He doesn't like it when I go to the office hung-over." Renji said._

_**Yeah, but I can't exactly blame him.**_

_**I'm not exactly… helpful when I'm hung-over.**_

_**…Then again, I'm not really helpful when I'm **_**not _hung-over anyway._**_**  
><strong>_

"_What will your Captains say?" Renji asked, looking at the small group._

"_I don't get hung-over, so _my _Captain won't mind!" Rangiku boasted._

_It was true. Every time the group went out drinking, their goal was to get the busty blonde to drink enough so that she had a killer hangover the next day. _

_Sure, she _always _got as drunk as hell, but she _never _had a hangover the following morning._

_**She's always bouncing around the next day…laughing at us…**_

_**I'm sure there's a secret that she knows, and isn't telling us…  
><strong>_

"_I'm my own Captain, and I certainly don't mind." Shunsui said, causing everyone in the group to laugh._

"_Lucky you. Kenpachi won't care though, as long as we can still fight." Ikkaku commented, leaning back in his chair._

"_Hmm." Yumichika agreed. "But I don't plan on getting drunk. It's not very beautiful."_

_**Yeah**__**… He says that every **_**single **_**time. **_

…_**But he always ends up getting plastered.**_

"_That's what you say all the time." Ikkaku voiced Renji's thoughts._

_Yumichika merely raised an eyebrow, and took a swig of his drink._

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later, the group was still together. <em>

_Captain __Kyōraku was wasted – which wasn't really a surprise. He was the one out of the group who drank the most – and always suffered the worst hangover. He was, at this time, in the middle of a drinking competition with Rangiku._

_Rangiku, of course, was drunk – and was being particularly loud. She was laughing, and flirting with… anyone within five metres of her. Including the Eighth Division Captain.  
><em>

_Ikkaku had also had a lot to drink, and was currently lying on the floor, face first. _

_He was "pretending" to be asleep._

_Yumichika was sitting on the table – Renji had no idea why – and was singing a song out of tune. He was also combing his hair._

_And Renji…Renji had had quite a lot to drink, which annoyed him; he didn't want to be hung-over for work tomorrow. _

_He didn't want to be hung-over, period._

_Renji smiled as he looked around at his little group of friends. _

_**Mats**__**umoto is a loud, flirty drunk… Ikkaku is a sleepy drunk. Yumichika is a vain drunk, and Captain **__**Kyōraku is… just drunk.**_

_Renji snickered. _

"_Who's__h winning?" he asked, annoyed that he was slurring his words._

"_Me!" Both Rangiku and Shunsui slurred at the same time._

"_Whada'ya fink, Yumichika?" Renji asked, poking the still-singing man._

_Yumichika stopped singing, and narrowed his eyes. "I think, the pershon who can d-drink the next glass of alcohol firsht, is the winner." He announced, also slurring his words slightly._

"_Y__-Yeah!" Rangiku enthused, hiccupping._

_Shunsui merely nodded his head sleepily.  
><em>

"_I'll go and get the alcohol." Yumichika said._

_He hopped off the table, and promptly fell over the half-sleeping body of Ikkaku._

"_I'll get the drinks." Renji snickered._

_He__ stumbled over to order the alcohol. _

_When he came back, he stepped over the tangled limbs, belonging to Ikkaku and Yumichika. _

_**Oh yeah. Ikkaku's also a cuddly drunk…**_

_Luckily (for everyone), Yumichika was too intoxicated to notice that Ikkaku __had his arms wrapped around his slim waist, and was cuddling him in his sleep._

_Horror would have ensued._

_Renji handed Rangiku and Shunsui their drinks, but didn't get to see the end of the 'match'. He had already passed out next to the now sleeping bodies of both Ikkaku _and_ Yumichika._

* * *

><p><em>Good times…<em>

_But now I have the hangover from hell._

_Byakuya won't allow __me to have a day off because I've been drinking…_

Renji groaned, and looked at the clock.

…_I'm still running late…_

He ran (well, moved as quickly as he could in his current state) out of the door, and out into the street, only to have to go back inside to retrieve his Zanpakutō, Zabimaru.

…_I can't leave without Zabimaru!_

By the time Renji had used Shunpo to get to the office (and he greatly regretted it), he was already forty minutes late.

_That's what I get for sleeping in…_

Hesitantly, he opened the door.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked uncertainly.

"Abarai." Byakuya raised his steel-grey eyes to watch Renji enter the room.

He didn't say anything else.

The red-haired man bowed out of respect when he reached his Captain's desk.

He gulped, his mouth dry.

_I hate it when he doesn't say anything…_

_Just that look of disapproval he gives me… _

_It sends shivers down my spine._

"Sorry I'm late…Again." Renji mumbled.

"It's becoming quite a habit of yours." Byakuya said coolly.

Renji chuckled. "Yeah. Sorry. I, er, slept in."

"Of course you did." Byakuya said, looking distinctly unimpressed.

"…Do you need me to fetch anything for you?" Renji asked, trying to be helpful.

"No. I would just like you to finish today's paperwork." The Captain said.

_What? All of it?_

Renji glanced in disdain at the pile of paperwork.

_Hm. At least I don't have to do yesterdays paperwork as well._

True to his word, Byakuya had finished all of Renji's paperwork from the previous day. It actually meant quite a lot to the lieutenant – the fact that Byakuya would help him to finish his paperwork.

"Thanks, Captain." Renji said, sitting down at his desk.

"Hm?" Byakuya made a soft noise, and looked up from his work.

"Thanks for finishing my paperwork." Renji said, looking downwards.

"…It's fine." Byakuya said.

Renji hid a yawn, and pulled his hair into its usual ponytail.

…_Urk. I really shouldn't have gone out drinking last night._

He groaned.

_My head feels like it's about to explode._

"What's wrong, Abarai?" Byakuya asked, looking up from his work.

"Nothing! Everything's fine." Renji said.

Byakuya raised his eyebrow delicately, and continued working.

* * *

><p>"Abarai, you can have your lunch break now." Byakuya informed the feisty lieutenant.<p>

Renji yawned. "Thanks, Captain." He said, standing up.

…_He obviously went out drinking last night._

_He is not in his usual 'happy-go-lucky' mood._

Byakuya watched as Renji stumbled outside the office, and walked off somewhere.

The Kuchiki Noble had decided against reprimanding his lieutenant for coming to the office hung-over.

_He _did _apologize for being late…._

Byakuya shook his head, and then wondered exactly _why_ it was that he had been lenient on Renji.

_He deserves to be punished. I can not be compassionate merely because…_

_Why _am_ I being compassionate?_

…_I should not be wasting my time thinking about my fiery lieutenant._

Byakuya frowned slightly as, again, he looked at the clock. The day was moving exceptionally slowly – and, for some reason, the Captain wasn't in the mood to be working.

_Maybe I will take an early lunch break._

Byakuya stood up, and put his brush down.

He strolled out of the offices, and headed towards his manor. He decided against using Shunpo – the weather was too nice.

The sun was shining, and there was not a cloud in the bright blue sky. There was a slight breeze, and Byakuya noted that the air smelt like sakura blossoms – which pleased him.

_It certainly smells different out here than it does in the office._

…_The office smells like cinnamon…and spice. _

_Like Abarai._

…_Not that I am aware of how he smells. _

Since it was such a nice day, Byakuya decided to take the 'long way' to reach his manor. This meant that he would pass the lieutenants' quarters.

_I wonder how Abarai spends his breaks. _

_With the other lieutenants? Or by himself?_

Byakuya sighed to himself, as he realized that, one again, his thoughts had drifted off to a certain tattooed man.

His thoughts had been doing that quite a lot recently – and it was starting to make the Captain think.

_I certainly shouldn't be thinking about that man so much; I have better things to do._

However, Byakuya didn't ponder too much on the subject of why he was thinking about Renji.

It didn't seem of great importance.

By this time, Byakuya had passed the lieutenants' quarters, failing to notice if Renji was there. He had passed a group of Shinigami belonging to the Fourth Squad, who had bowed in respect. He had also passed Nanao Ise, who, when Byakuya looked back, had a camera in her hands.

…_She had better not have taken my photo for one of her silly 'Shinigami Women's Association' calendars. _

The wind ruffled Byakuya's Captain's robes, as he approached a large sakura tree. As the noble got closer, he noticed a figure curled up underneath it.

It was the very man who had been intruding Byakuya's thoughts.

He was curled up in a ball underneath the tree, and Byakuya realized that he was asleep. His brilliant red hair was out of its usual ponytail – a sight that, over the past few days, was not as rare as the Kuchiki had once thought – and was draped around his face and shoulders.

His Zanpakutō, Zabimaru, lay next to him, and, for some reason, it was unsealed.

The overall 'scene' made Byakuya's lips twitch upwards into a small smile. The sakura tree, and the bright sun. The gentle wind, and the sleeping male.

Contrary to popular belief, the Kuchiki noble _did _have emotions, and he felt a sudden strange surge of affection towards his lieutenant.

…_Should I awaken him?_

Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed.

Instead of waking the sleeping male, Byakuya bent down and picked up Renji's Zanpakutō.

_I am certain that he would not want it to be stolen._

The noble sighed silently, and swore to himself that this would be the _last _time he would be merciful to his lieutenant.

* * *

><p>Renji awoke with a start. He sat up, and was pleased to notice that he was feeling a lot better.<p>

However, his now cheerful mood changed when he noticed that it was getting dark.

_Oh… I should'a been back in the office quite a few hours ago…_

_Captain's gonna have me killed!_

Renji sat up, and felt around on the soft, green grass for his sword.

_Damn it! Where's Zabimaru?_

The tanned man couldn't find his Zanpakutō.

…_Has someone stolen it?_

Renji scowled.

He didn't have time to start a search for Zabimaru – it was getting late, and he needed to get back to the office to apologize to Byakuya.

On his way, Renji wondered how his Captain would punish him.

_Maybe he'll make me stay in the office _all _day?_

_Maybe I'll have to finish all of his paperwork for him?_

_Maybe he'll stop training with me every Monday?_

…_Maybe he'll use Senbonzakura on me? _

_Maybe he'll…_

Renji's eyes widened as he thought of a few more horrible punishments.

_Maybe he'll let Captain Kurotsuchi perform his tests on me?_

_Maybe he'll give me to Captain Zaraki for fighting practice?_

…_Maybe he'll make me go into the real world and work with Ichigo?_

The lieutenant shuddered.

Working with Ichigo wasn't as unpleasant as he had once thought, but the 'Shinigami Representative' really rubbed him up the wrong way. The two men were continually fighting – which earned some well-deserved kicks in the face from Rukia, who, despite apperances, was actually quite strong.

Renji used Shunpo to get to the office, and burst through the door.

"Captain!" Renji bowed. "I'm sorry! I fell asleep! Please forgive me! Please don't send me into the real world to work with Kurosaki! I'll try harder to be a better lieutenant!" he said hurriedly.

"I did not understand a single word of that inarticulate nonsense, Abarai. Please enunciate your words so I can comprehend them." Byakuya said calmly.

"Um, yeah. I'm sorry for, er, not being here for the rest of the day. You see, I fell asleep, 'cos I was really tired, and then I…" Renji trailed off as he noticed Zabimaru in the corner of the room.

"Zabimaru! Where did ya find it, Captain?" Renji asked.

"You were asleep, under the sakura tree. Your Zanpakutō was lying next to you. I presumed that, since it was unsealed, you had been using it, but I brought it back here to avoid it from being stolen." Byakuya said, returning to his work.

Renji stood awkwardly – hovering around his Captain.

"T-thanks, Captain." Renji said, smiling.

_He saw me when I was asleep?_

…_That's kinda' embarrassing…  
><em>

But nevertheless, Renji's heart felt warm.

* * *

><p>Chapter two is finished (: Well, please review, as I've said numerous times.<p>

Next chapter? 'Byakuya and Renji work at night, and Renji chats to Captain Ukitake.'


	3. In The Dead Of The Night

Authors note: Hey guys! Well, again, thank you all for your lovely reviews (: They give me motivation.  
>To 'ichibanseiken' - Yes, I wanted Byakuya's forbearance to be OOC. It kinda shows that he is confused, yes? And also, I think that Byakuya actually falling for Renji full stop is OOC (:<br>Please continue to review guys! More reviews equals faster writing (: And, yeah, I know that not much has happened so far, but be patient, my dear chums. (:

~Rainbow Fruit Loop

* * *

><p>Blossoming Romance<br>**~Chapter 3~**  
>I n T h e D e a d O f T h e N i g h t<p>

Renji looked up at the dark sky, and felt happiness. For some reason, the night was his favorite time.

He was comforted when he stared up at the endless, black sky – it reminded him that everyone was looking up at the same moon; everyone was the same.

He loved looking up at the stars, and looking at what seemed so far away; unreachable, untouchable.

Perhaps those small, twinkling lights were a reminder of what he should aspire for? That, even though his goals seemed so far away, they were in sight? That, maybe, although they seemed unreachable, untouchable, it was possible that he may accomplish them in the end?

_Nah. The stars are just pretty, that's all. _

Renji had never considered himself to be a deep, philosophical person.

…It seemed boring.

"Abarai. Get back to work. You've been neglecting your duties all day. I imagine that you should be working twice as hard as usual." Byakuya commanded.

Renji snapped out of his 'daze', as it were.

"Right. Work. That's why I'm here. Work." Renji reminded himself.

After he had 'abandoned' his work that day, Byakuya had decided to make him stay at the office until…late.

It had annoyed Renji (even though he knew that he deserved it), because he had planned to go drinking (again) with Matsumoto's 'little group'.

…It _was_ Friday, after all.

But, since he had come back to the office earlier that night, his Captain had seemed a little more… dissatisfied. He had told Renji to get his act together, and that, while he had been lenient towards him whilst he was hung-over, the lieutenant needed to 'get his act together, and start behaving like a Vice Captain should.'

Renji had agreed wholeheartedly – he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Senbonzakura.

And so now he lay on the roof of the office, his brush poised over a piece of paper.

Obviously, it had been _his _idea to sit on the roof – his Captain had been _very _against the thought. But Renji had told him that he would work harder if he had a nice view.

_Yeah, right._

Byakuya had frowned, and then told Renji that he himself would go together with the Vice Captain up to the roof to ensure that he stayed out of trouble.

…_How much trouble could I get up to up here?_

Personally, Renji thought the Captain was with him on the roof to make sure that he actually did some work.

"This is a very unbecoming way to be seated, Abarai." Byakuya said crossly.

Renji snickered.

That was true. The two men were sitting cross-legged, with their papers in their laps.

_Then why are ya still here, Captain?_

"Yeah, maybe. But who's gonna be looking?" Renji asked.

"That's beside the point." Byakuya said coolly.

"The view is so much better up here, don't ya think?" Renji murmured.

Byakuya was silent.

_Yes? No? Maybe?_

"Well, whatever. If ya wanna go back inside, I'll be fine out here." Renji assured his Captain.

"But will you do any work? That, Abarai, is the question."

"…Of course!" Renji lied.

_Of course, my ass._

Renji's 'true intentions' weren't, in fact, to sit on the roof and pretend to sign papers.

He wanted time to think about how he felt about his Captain.

…Which was a slightly awkward thing to do with the very man sitting cross-legged beside him.

"I think I shall stay out here a little longer. The weather _is _very pleasant." Byakuya murmured.

Little did Renji know that Byakuya would sit on the roof of his manor and gaze at the stars if he couldn't sleep.

…The Captain wouldn't tell anyone that; sitting on a roof was a very undignified thing to do - and something that you would expect from someone living in Rukongai, not someone of Noble blood.

Renji scowled, but hid his face.

_Now I've actually gotta work!_

The tattooed man sighed, and brought his attention back to the paper in front of him.

_There are only so many times I can sign my name before it gets boring._

"Captain, why were ya nice to me before?" Renji blurted out.

Pretty quickly, his face started turning red.

"Nice? Whatever do you mean?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, before. You didn't punish me for comin' to the office late." Renji said.

…He _was _curious, after all.

Usually, the Sixth Squad Captain was uncompromising, harsh and meticulous. If Renji ever stepped out of line, he would be relentlessly punished.

But, after the past few days, Renji had noticed that there was something different about his Captain.

And it made him wonder.

"I have found that reprimanding you for coming to the office late does not change your behavior, and so I decided that I may as well save my breath." Byakuya said, scowling.

"Oh."

Now Renji was confused. And slightly disappointed.

_So, not 'cause he realized that he was being too harsh on me?_

"Actually, I think I _will _go back inside now." Byakuya said suddenly, standing up.

"Alright…?"

_Did I say something?_

In a flash, Byakuya, and his papers, were gone, and the only thing indicating that he had previously been sitting on the roof with Renji was the scent of sakura blossoms in the air.

Renji raised his eyebrows.

His Captain was…so elegant. So distinguished. So unruffled…. And so pleasant to look at.

It annoyed Renji that he knew that his Captain would _never_ fall for him. Surely that in itself was enough to make his heart 'change its mind'?

_When would the Sixth Squad Captain _ever _fall for me? _

_Me, the scruffy, wild Shinigami from Rukongai. _

…_And him, the distinguished Shinigami, born into nobility. _

_It'll never happen._

Renji sighed. He wasn't used to having these feelings; he had always considered himself to be 'a loner'. Even Rukia, he had only considered a close friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Ever.

And so now that he was straddled with these complicated feelings…he didn't know how to act.

Or who to tell.

It had made Renji think about his group of friends.

_Matsumoto… She would probably start…I dunno. Squealing or somethin'. And then… She'd probably tell Byakuya herself, and then tell me that she did it for my sake._

_Momo… She's got enough to deal with at the moment. She's absolutely guttered about Aizen the Jerk leaving…stabbing… and betraying her._

_Ikkaku… He would laugh at me. And…I'm not sure if I feel comfortable tellin' him about it. He _is _male, after all._

_Yumichika… He would go on and on… and on, about the beauties of love. He wouldn't be much help anyways. And he's male._

_Kira… He's also got enough to worry about. What with Ichimaru going and everything._

_Rukia… She'd kick me in the face, and then draw a really bad drawing of two bunny rabbits together in a heart. And then I'd be forced to kick _her _in the face._

"Argh! My friends would be no help whatsoever!" Renji yelled to know one in particular, his reiatsu flaring up.

"Keep your voice down, Abarai. People are sleeping." came Byakuya's monotonous voice.

It surprised Renji that he could hear his Captain; he wasn't yelling.

"S-sorry." Renji mumbled under his breath.

"Abarai-san. Are you okay?" came a gentle voice.

"Wha-?" Renji whirled around, unaware that someone was behind him.

"I was walking past, and I heard you yelling. I wondered if you needed someone to talk to." The white haired male said softly.

"Oh, uh…"

Renji thought about it.

_I think I _do _need to get it off my chest. And…Captain Ukitake would probably understand…_

…_I've heard that he's in a relationship with Captain Kyōraku, although I'm not sure if that is true… But if it _is, _then it means that he will _definitely_ understand… _

"Are you in a relationship with Captain Kyōraku?" Renji blurted out.

_Oh God, I really need to work on my subtleness. _

"S-Sorry, Captain," Renji bowed. "I didn't mean to be so rude."

"It's fine, Abarai-san." Jūshirō said, smiling. "Would you like to talk?"

"Uh…Yeah. Please. I'm, er, confused." Renji admitted.

Jūshirō nodded his head, and sat down next to the red-headed Vice Captain.

"What's the problem?"

"…Did you say that ya _were _in a relationship with Captain Kyōraku?" Renji asked, wanting to make sure that he was right.

"Yes, I am." Jūshirō replied.

"Oh."

_Well, that's good, I s'pose. It means that he'll understand._

"Is that…a consolation for you, Abarai-san?" Jūshirō asked gently, tilting his head on the side.

"Kinda. You see…" Renji was silent suddenly.

Admitting to Jūshirō that he liked his Captain in _that _way meant completely admitting it to himself. There was still a small part of him that denied the attraction – that told him that he was just being stupid, and that he hadn't actually fallen for the raven-haired noble.

But he knew that that wasn't true. He had very much fallen for Byakuya – if the jolting in his heart whenever he saw his Captain was any indication.

Seeing that Renji was struggling to tell him what was on his mind, Jūshirō smiled. "Take as long as you need. I have no where else to be."

"T-thanks. Well, you see…I think that I might kinda… like Captain Kuchiki." Renji whispered, blushing furiously.

"You feel attracted to him." the Thirteenth Division Captain stated, nodding his head. "How much?"

"A lot." Renji whimpered, hanging his head.

_Captain Ukitake is quite… easy to talk to._

"Renji," Jūshirō started, choosing to use the Lieutenant's first name, "Being attracted to Captain Kuchiki is nothing for you to be ashamed of."

"Y-yeah. I know that, but…" Renji fell silent again.

"You don't know what to do?" Jūshirō finished.

"Yeah. How did ya tell Captain Kyōraku how you felt? Were you confused? Were you scared that he wouldn't feel the same way?" Renji asked, thinking that a simple anecdote may be what he needed.

"Well, he and I had been close friends for so long. It just seemed…natural that we would take our relationship that step further." Jūshirō said, running a pale hand through his long, white hair. "But, yes. It was I who took the first step."

"Were you scared that he would reject ya?" Renji asked, curious now.

"Yes and no. I was fearful that he wouldn't want to take our relationship to the next step, and that things might become awkward between us. But then, at the same time, I was sure that, if my feelings from him were so strong, then he wouldn't have been left completely unaffected either."

"Oh. Makes sense, I s'pose. How…How exactly did you tell him?"

"I simply told him the truth. That I had found myself thinking about him more and more in _that _way, and was curious as to whether a relationship between us would work."

"And it does." Renji murmured.

"And it does." Jūshirō repeated, looking slightly dreamy.

"So… What do you think I should do? Tell 'im, or…not?" Renji asked, sighing.

"I have known Byakuya-san for a long time. Although he seems a cold and indifferent person, he will treat your feelings for him gently." Jūshirō said, furrowing his dark eyebrows.

"…So you think I should tell him?" Renji asked, biting his lip.

"…I didn't say that. I think-"

_Please don't tell me to follow my heart… That _never _works._

_Ever._

"-You should wait a while. Although I am sure that he would be gentle with your feelings, you don't want to…'freak him out'." Jūshirō murmured.

"Oh."

"Yes. Maybe you could try to get to know him better without letting him know how you feel?" Jūshirō suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. It's just… I always feel so awkward around him, y'know? And I'm scared that he'll find out the truth, and hate me. But at the same time, I really want him to know…" Renji paused.

"I know what you mean, Abarai-san. But, I feel the best way to deal with the situation is to take it slowly. Don't rush to tell him, and end up regretting it. Like I said before, get to know him better. Make him trust you, not only as a Lieutenant, but as a friend."

_Huh… Easier said than done._

"…Alright. Thanks for letting me tell you all of this. It feels good to let it all out." Renji thanked the Thirteenth Division Captain.

"It was no problem." Jūshirō said, smiling.

_Next time I have a problem, I'll _definitely _go to Captain Ukitake for advice._

_Definitely.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>How much work will that Lieutenant of mine have done?<em>

Byakuya sighed to himself. He had left Renji on the roof an hour ago – and now it really was getting rather late.

He stacked the work he had accomplished in a tidy pile, and put his brush away.

_I should go and tell Abarai that I am leaving, and that he too, is free to leave._

Byakuya swept a strand of raven hair out of his eyes, and Shunpo-ed up to the roof.

The Kuchiki Noble was surprised to see a certain white haired fellow Captain sitting on the roof next to his Lieutenant.

He furrowed his eyebrows slightly in confusion.

_Captain Ukitake?_

Byakuya took a step forward, and stopped as Jūshirō spoke.

"Yes. I know that it must be hard for you, Abarai-san. But…follow your heart."

_Follow…his heart?_

Renji hung his head. "Ya say that, but…my heart is a mess at the moment. If I followed it, I would only end up making things worse."

Captain Ukitake chuckled. "That's what I thought when I heard it. I always have thought that that particular piece of advice was exceptionally useless. I just thought that… saying it 'fit the moment', as it were."

Byakuya was confused as both Jūshirō and Renji started laughing.

_Why are they laughing?_

"Thanks, Captain Ukitake. I… I owe you." Renji said, his voice dropping.

"Not at all, Abarai-san. Not at all. It was a pleasure. Your secret is safe with me." Jūshirō smiled warmly.

_Secret?_

_Hmm_…

The Captain of the Thirteenth Division made a move to stand up.

Byakuya quickly Shunpo-ed off the roof, and then back on. He made a point of acting as though he hadn't heard a thing.

Being caught listening in on their conversation would have been exceptionally embarrassing – and was not something in which a Noble should do.

_Where _are_ my manners going?_

"Ah, Captain Ukitake. What brings you here?" Byakuya asked, giving no indication that he had been standing on the roof mere seconds ago.

Both Jūshirō and Renji turned around, both looking quite startled.

"Hello, Byakuya-san." Jūshirō said warmly. "I noticed that Abarai-san was sitting alone on this roof, and so I came up here to keep him company."

"He was supposed to be working." Byakuya said coolly.

"Eh, sorry, Captain." Renji apologized, bowing.

Byakuya missed how Jūshirō's eyes flicked over to watch a flushing Renji.

"Neh, sorry, Byakuya-san. Isn't it a little late to be working?" Jūshirō asked.

"I was coming to inform Abarai that I was leaving, and that he can feel free to 'abscond' whenever he sees fit." Byakuya answered, his face giving away nothing.

"Well, I'll bid you farewell then." Jūshirō said, smiling warmly at both men. "See you later, Byakuya-san. Goodbye, Abarai-san. And remember. Don't rush. Be calm."

Renji blushed slightly, and mumbled something which sounded like 'Yeah. I'll try.'

Jūshirō Shunpo-ed off the roof, his speed matching Byakuya's.

Byakuya looked after him, and heard him coughing violently.

_Being out in the cold for what was evidently a long time must not have been good for him._

"Being out in the cold for what was evidently a long time," Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly at his red haired Lieutenant, "must not have been good for Captain Ukitake's health." he voiced his thoughts.

"Yeah… S-sorry, Cap'n." Renji mumbled.

"I am disappointed in you, Abarai. You should have put your work first. You have done nothing these past few days, except become intoxicated, and, therefore, hung-over for your duties. I expect more from you; you're a Vice Captain." Byakuya said, scowling slightly.

"I'm…really sorry. I didn't mean to get wasted on Thursday night. I…I hope you can forgive me." Renji bowed.

Byakuya waved his hand in dismissal. "Go home now, Abarai."

Renji frowned.

"Sorry, Captain. See you tomorrow."

And Byakuya watched as his Lieutenant stalked off into the black night.

* * *

><p>Well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please, please hit the pretty little button (:<p>

Next chapter? 'Renji and Byakuya's Monday Morning Training!'


	4. Fighting For The Truth?

Authors note: Hey guys! First of all, I'd like to thank you all for your lovely reviews (: They mean so much to me!

To nlsdn5: Yeah, in _my _head canon they've gotten together too (: Pity my head canon is so weird (:

Um, yup. This is chapter four, so enjoy! Thanks for reading, and cookies to those who review!

~Rainbow Fruit Loop! x

* * *

><p>Blossoming Romance<br>**~Chapter 4~  
><strong>F i g h t i n g F o r T h e T r u t h?**  
><strong>

"Are ya ready, Captain?" Renji asked, bouncing around.

"Indeed. Abarai, stop bouncing. It's rather distracting." Byakuya said, furrowing his eyebrows.

He unwound his expensive, silver-white, windflower light silk scarf.

"Y-yes. Sorry." Renji couldn't help but to grin.

It was Monday morning – the day that Renji and Byakuya trained together.

Although he would never admit it, Byakuya actually looked forward to Monday mornings – it was a time where he could 'let himself go'.

_Abarai seems… rather enthusiastic today._

_Well. More so than usual._

Byakuya looked outside. It was exceptionally windy today, and his hair would get in the way whilst he was fighting.

_I need to confine my hair__._

"…Abarai."

"Yes, Captain?" Renji asked, looking up from his sword.

"I don't suppose that you have a spare hair tie? It is exceptionally windy today." Byakuya commented, his face straight.

"Oh! Uh, no…." Renji looked shocked. "But you can have this one." He reached upwards, and pulled his own out, causing his own red hair to fall down his shoulders.

"No, it's fine, Abarai. Keep your hair tie." The raven haired Noble said.

"No. I insist!" Renji said, holding out his hand.

Byakuya sighed inwardly, and took the tie out of Renji's large palm.

"Thank you."

Renji grinned, and brushed his vivid red hair out of his face.

Byakuya looked down at the thin, black band in his hand. One of Renji's strands of hair was tangled around it.

…_I have always __thought that he has…beautiful hair…_

_Now is _not_ the time to be thinking about my Lieutenants hair._

_In fact, I _can't _think of a good time to think about Renji. Period._

…_Renji? I mean Abarai. Abarai._

The Noble sighed in frustration, undid his intricate kenseikan, and tied his hair up; Renji's scarlet hair becoming entwined with ebony.

"Ya look way different with your hair up, Captain." Renji observed.

To his great surprise, Byakuya felt his face flush slightly, but he quickly concealed it.

_Why am I blushing?_

_What an un-noble thing to do._

"Yes." The Kuchiki Noble said simply.

"Hm." Renji made a noise of agreement.

"Let us set off towards the training grounds." Byakuya said.

Together, the Captain and the Lieutenant walked out of their office, towards the Sixth Squad Training Grounds.

Usually their 'duals' gathered a small crowd, but today was different. The training grounds were empty.

_Hm. That's peculiar._

"Shall we begin?" Byakuya asked, turning to face Renji.

"…Huh? I mean, I beg your pardon, Captain?" Renji asked, snapping out of his apparent daze.

"Shall we begin?" Byakuya repeated coolly.

"Yeah." Renji reached for his sword.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" he yelled, his Zanpakutō becoming unsealed.

The sword was released. Its large, extendable blade, with the blunt spikes was quite an impressive sight to see.

_Abarai really is proud of that Zanpakutō of his._

Byakuya could only imagine the immense pain of having the blunt sword being dragged through his body.

He focused his attention back on the training.

The Kuchiki Noble never unsealed his sword in his training battles with Renji. His Lieutenant was a 'hands on' fighter, and Senbonzakura wasn't a 'hands on' type of Zanpakutō.

_It wouldn't do Abarai much good if all he was doing was defending himself from Senbonzakura's blades._

Renji was the first to start. He ran towards Byakuya, and swung his sword around.

Easily, Byakuya dodged.

Renji's sword was sent crashing into the nearby wall.

"Too slow, Abarai." Byakuya commented.

Renji growled, and, again, swung his sword in the direction of the Captain.

_Abarai uses his Zanpakutō as a whip. A method he uses to his advantage._

Byakuya defended himself this time, and the two Zanpakutō's hit each other; a loud 'clang' emitting.

Using bare strength, Byakuya drove his sword in the direction of Renji's chest. Renji barely managed to dodge; he was sent skidding across the dusty grounds.

_That was a narrow miss, avoided only Abarai's agile leap to the side__._

_However, he should have counterattacked me._

"You've got plenty of openings." Byakuya told him.

_He seems… distracted today._

Renji grunted, ran forward, and, again, attempted to bring Zabimaru down on Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya shunpo-ed out of the way, and sprung behind the red head; ready to drive Senbonzakura up against his Lieutenant's back.

So he was relatively surprised to see that Renji had already spun around, and had his sword held tightly in a defensive position.

"That was slightly faster."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>After half an hour of continuous fighting, Renji was becoming very distracted.<p>

All he could think about was how elegant his Captain was.

Every movement he made was precise. Even when he was dodging, he seemed to move gracefully.

…And noticing these small things about his Captain really annoyed Renji.

"Focus, Abarai." Byakuya said, suddenly appearing. He stood with his sword resting against Renji's throat.

"S-sorry." Renji murmured.

_I really need to focus._

Renji moved awkwardly, the cold metal pushing against his throat.

"If this was a real fight, you would be dead." To emphasize his point, Byakuya pushed the tip of his Zanpakutō into Renji's throat. Not enough for Renji to yell out in pain, but just enough to draw a little blood.

"Point taken, Captain." Renji mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

What did the Noble think of him? Renji was supposed to be a Vice Captain, for goodness sake, and here he was, becoming distracted and not even putting up a fight for Byakuya, who hadn't even unsealed his Zanpakutō.

"Would you like to stop?" Byakuya asked, lowering his sword.

"No. I'm fine." Renji breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Then I advise you to focus on your training." Byakuya said coolly. "I do not wish to waste my time."

Renji nodded in vague agreement.

The Noble shunpo-ed backwards, and held his sword up.

Renji sprung at Byakuya, who dodged. Renji was just turning around, when Byakuya slammed the hilt of his Zanpakutō into Renji's shoulder.

The red haired Lieutenant staggered back and hit a wall, the force of the 'attack' causing him to almost fall onto his hands and knees.

"Abarai, what is the problem?" Byakuya asked, sighing.

"Problem?" Renji asked, scratching the back of his head.

"You seem very distracted. You were almost on your knees because I prodded you with the _hilt_ of my Zanpakutō. If I had used the blade…" Byakuya didn't need to say anymore.

_How embarrassing._

"Forgive me, Captain. I'll focus. One more attack?" Renji asked.

"One last attack. Don't make me regret it." Byakuya warned.

The two men flew at each other. Byakuya shunpo-ed behind Renji, and got ready to push the blade of Senbonzakura into his Lieutenant's body.

"Here it comes." Byakuya deadpanned, expecting Renji to leap upwards.

Renji turned around, just in time to see Byakuya; the Noble's Zanpakutō coming towards him.

The red head was too busy admiring his Captain's cool demeanor, to think about dodging.

His Captain's sword tore into his stomach. The shock of the cold steel slashing through his body caused him to yell out in pain.

"Argh!"

Byakuya pulled his sword out of Renji's stomach hastily; the blade covered in thick, dark blood.

_I guess I should'a dodged, huh?_

Renji fell to the ground, clutching his body, his hands becoming stained in blood.

_Damn. _

_He's gonna think I'm such a klutz._

Renji looked downwards. His lower body was covered in blood – and was getting thicker rapidly.

And it hurt.

A lot.

It felt like his body was on fire – a feeling he was not unused to.

The Lieutenant looked upwards, and noticed that his Captain's eyes had widened in shock.

_Look at that. Captain Kuchiki actually _does _have emotions._

"Abarai, you're losing blood rapidly." Byakuya commented, frowning.

"Ouch. Yeah. C-Could I be rude enough to ask if ya could get someone from the Fourth Squad?" Renji asked, closing his eyes. "Even Hanatarō will do."

So it surprised the red head when his Captain knelt down beside him, and said – "I, being a Captain, can use healing kidou. Would you allow me to tend to your wound?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah. Please. It… really hurts." Renji said pathetically.

Byakuya pulled Renji's shihakusho off his shoulders, revealing his bloody upper body.

Gently, he placed his cold hands on his Vice Captain's stomach.

Byakuya's hands started to glow green; an indication that the kidou was starting.

Renji felt shivers run down his spine.

_It was worth being injured to feel his hands on my body…_

_Wait, what? I shouldn't be thinking these things with him right here!_

Renji felt his face starting to heat up.

_Oh God. Please say he doesn't notice… Please say he doesn't notice…_

Renji closed his eyes, and felt the kidou start to work. The burning in his stomach was starting to subside, and he no longer felt completely drained.

"T-thanks, Captain."

"Whatever for?" Byakuya asked, sounding surprised. "It was I who accidentally injured you."

_Yeah, but I should have dodged._

"For…For making it better." Renji said quietly, blushing.

"Oh." Byakuya seemed at a loss for words. "Why did you not avoid the attack?" he asked instead.

"I was thinking about you. Er, your ability as a Captain. And your skill. And how easy ya made everything look." Renji said hurriedly, trying to fix what he had let slip.

_I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut._

Byakuya was silent.

_Damn. I hope he didn't notice my mistake._

"I am finished." Byakuya said, taking his hands off Renji's stomach. "But try not to move around too much."

"Thanks!" Renji stood up slowly, and looked down at his stomach.

There was a very faint scar.

_Hm. He's left a mark on me._

The thought made Renji flush.

He pulled up his shihakusho, and screwed up his face at the sight of all his blood.

He glanced over at Byakuya.

"Captain, I got blood on your Captains haori." Renji said, an apologetic look on his face.

"Yes, Abarai. I can see that." Byakuya commented coolly.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

…_Woah. Did he just… _not _get angry at me?_

"We should head back to the office. You're in no state to be training." Byakuya said, changing the subject.

"Alright."

Slowly, the two men from the Sixth Division headed off towards their office.

They were just about there, when Byakuya spoke up hesitantly.

"I'm… sorry, Abarai."

"A-About what?" Renji asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

_If anyone, it should be _me _who is apologizing._

_I ruined his battle, made him have to heal my wound, and got blood all over his Captains haori._

"For stabbing you."

"O-Oh! Well, I should have dodged. I was just… distracted." Renji said, tugging at his hair.

"Very well then. I will allow you to have the rest of the day off, if you so wish." Byakuya said.

"Thanks!" Renji bowed to his Captain, and the two men went in different directions; Byakuya to the office, and Renji to his room in the Lieutenant's barracks.

Renji glanced back at his Captain, as he walked off.

He looked… how he always did. Even without his expensive scarf and his kenseikan, it was obvious that he was someone important.

Renji sighed.

_I really must learn the art of being discreet about my feelings._

* * *

><p><em>It has been a long few days.<em>

Byakuya sat on the edge of his large bed, pondering over the day's situations.

Accidentally slicing through Renji had been a horrible experience. Although he had tried to keep his face at its usual expressionless state, he had been panicking on the inside.

Byakuya didn't like injuring his Vice Captain.

At all.

And then, when the Noble had healed Renji's wound…

It left him feeling strange.

The feelings he had received when he had placed his hands on Renji's warm, toned body… were similar to the feelings he received when he had first held hands with Hisana.

And it confused him.

_I couldn't help but wonder where those tattoos of his end…_

_Nngh… I shouldn't be thinking inappropriate thoughts about my Vice Captain._

So Byakuya did what he always did when he was confused or distressed.

He sketched.

Not many knew that Byakuya was artistic. It wasn't something that he had ever flaunted.

_Not that I flaunt anything I do._

He reached for his sketch pencil, and his sketch book.

His sketch book was half filled with his drawings. Usually he drew things he could see, like his koi pond, or a sakura tree. But today Byakuya drew from his memory.

Half an hour later, the Kuchiki Noble looked down at his work with satisfaction, until he realized just what he had drawn.

A half naked picture of his Lieutenant.

Renji's hair was down, and draped over his shoulders. His body looked just as Byakuya had seen it – and the tattoos were as bold as ever.

Byakuya had drawn Renji with his eyes half closed, making him look… well. The word Byakuya would have used, had he not been a Noble, would have been _sexy._

_It is very lifelike._

_Nngh!_

_This isn't a good sign._

_I should not have memorized the exact location and style of his exotic tattoos._

_No. I am missing the main point. I should not have drawn a half naked picture of my Lieutenant, tattoos or not._

Since Byakuya was alone in his room, he allowed himself to scowl.

_This is _definitely _not a good sign._

Byakuya went to rip up the picture into a million tiny pieces, but stopped.

Although he didn't want to admit it, it was too beautiful to destroy.

"What do I do with it now?" he asked himself out loud.

_It should be obvious, shouldn't it?_

_I show no one.  
><em>

_No one at all._

* * *

><p>And that is the end of chapter four! Please review (:<p>

Next chapter - 'Captains Meeting - Byakuya to the Real World!'_  
><em>


	5. Going to the Real World

Author's note: Hey guys (: Chapter five is up (obviously). At least I didn't take too long to update...? (: Haha.

And, I know that the 'confession' scene isn't for a while yet (but don't worry - it _will _come), but I was wondering who you guys would like to 'confess'? Renji, Byakuya, or no one - they have an awkward moment, and then kiss? Please tell me at the end of your lovely review (: And, please, keep in mind that what you choice may not be definite.  
>Please review! (:<p>

~Rainbow Fruit Loop

* * *

><p>Blossoming Romance<br>**~Chapter****5~  
><strong>G o i n g T o T h e R e a l W o r l d

"I trust that, for once, you will do as you are told and complete your paperwork." Byakuya said to his Vice Captain, fixing him with a cold stare.

"Yes, Captain. I have a lot to catch up on." Renji said, tugging at his hair.

"Indeed." And with that, Byakuya had shunpo-ed out of the office, and was headed towards the First Division.

_What __an __inappropriate__ time __to __have __a __Captains __meeting._

Byakuya had more important things on his mind.

Like what his feelings were for his Lieutenant.

And how he could make sure that Renji definitely didn't pick up on his confusion.

The obvious answer to the situation was to be harsher and colder.

Right?

_I need to be harsher on Renji; to make sure that he knows that his place is under me._

Byakuya cringed at the unwanted pun.

The Kuchiki Noble arrived at the First Division barracks, a crease in his brow.

Not surprisingly enough, he was one of the first Captains there.

_Most__ of __the __other __Captains __are__ usually __late._

The Thirteenth Squad Captain Jūshirō Ukitake was standing in the corner of the room with the Eighth Squad Captain Shunsui Kyōraku.

There were leaning against the wall, their heads close together, and were chatting quietly.

They both looked up when Byakuya entered the room.

Byakuya felt like he was intruding on 'a moment'.

"Good morning, Byakuya-san!" Jūshirō greeted warmly, pulling his head away from Shunsui's.

"Hey, Byakuya-kun~!" Shunsui said enthusiastically, a lazy smile on his face.

They both made their way over to Byakuya.

"Good morning, Ukitake-san, Kyōraku-san." Byakuya commented politely.

"How are you?" Jūshirō asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Fine. And you?"

"Ne, I'm good." Jūshirō smiled.

Shunsui yawned, and scratched the back of his head.

Byakuya was about to say something, when he was interrupted by various other Captains entering the room.

Byakuya watched as the Fourth Squad Captain Retsu Unohana entered, followed by the Tenth Squad Captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

"I guess we should start lining up now. Old man Yama will be here soon." Shunsui said, smiling lazily.

"Yes." Byakuya went and stood in his place, next to Retsu.

She smiled softly, but didn't say anything, which pleased Byakuya.

Byakuya wasn't a social person.

At all.

He only attended the Captains meetings because he had to; and if the Gotei Thirteen ever had a 'special meet up' for a 'chat', Byakuya would make up an excuse not to attend.

Because the truth was that he felt very uncomfortable socializing with people. He didn't like having to talk about himself. And he didn't like listening to other people tell them about his problems.

It irritated him to have to appear interested.

Byakuya knew that, as a Noble, he should be able to be social. But he wasn't.

When he socialized, he felt awkward, which then made him feel irritated. This often gave him a domineering and condescending outward appearance.

So Byakuya thought that it was generally safer to avoid social conventions. Which, in turn, only made his superior reputation stronger.

Byakuya knew what people said about him. He knew that he was considered one of the least-liked Captains in the Gotei Thirteen. He knew that his nickname was 'Captain Stick-Up-His-Ass.'

But he didn't particularly care.

Byakuya also knew that people had spoken for a long time about his 'unusual' choice for a Lieutenant.

_Why_ did _I __choose __Abarai__ as __my __Lieutenant?_

It still confused the Sixth Squad Captain as to why he had chosen the brash, loud, red-haired man to be his Vice Captain.

His justification at the time had been that he had wanted to 'keep an eye on' the Shinigami who was close to his adopted sister.

But now, he wasn't so sure.

Byakuya was just about to start pondering the current situation with Abarai further, when the voice of Captain-Commander Yamamoto interrupted his thoughts.

Startled, the Kuchiki Noble looked around. All of the remaining Captains had arrived, and were standing in their usual positions.

After a few greeting words, the Captain-Commander started his 'speech'.

"I am please to announce that all of the reparations concerning the 'Bount Incident' have been completed." He said slowly.

_This is going to be a long meeting…_

* * *

><p>Byakuya's back felt stiff, although, he didn't show it.<p>

The meeting had been an exceptionally long one; they had all been standing for three hours.

The Sixth Squad Captain had been very distracted throughout the entire meeting.

It was very out of character for him.

And what annoyed him the most was that his thoughts were centered around a certain, fiery, red headed Shinigami…

"…And so I would like to personally give my thanks to the Twelve Division."

Byakuya zoned back in to hear the Captains clapping.

Although the Kuchiki Noble was always portrayed as the type who pays attention, even he got bored after three hours of listening to the Captain-Commander telling everyone what he had told them at the last Captains meeting.

As Byakuya glanced around the room, he noticed that most of the other Captains also looked thoroughly bored.

Although Jūshirō and Shunsui were standing apart, they were 'communicating.' Shunsui was mouthing words very unsubtly. Jūshirō was simply smiling and nodding, and occasionally laughing silently.

_I__ wonder__ what__ they__'__re__ talking __about._

…_It's none of my business._

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Twelve Squad Captain, had his arms crossed, and was drumming his fingernails against his forearm.

His long, blue nail seemed longer than ever.

"It has been brought to my attention that Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends are moving out of Karakura town to train for the summer. As the number of Arrancar in that area is steadily increasing, I would like to send Captain Kuchiki to the real world." Yamamoto said his voice as monotonous as ever.

Byakuya looked upwards at the sound of his name.

"You may take your Vice Captain with you, as he knows the real world. You will leave tomorrow."

"Yes, Captain-Commander." Byakuya said, creasing his brow ever so slightly. "How long will I be in the 'World of the Living' for?"

"Until Kurosaki returns to Karakura town, which will be about eight weeks." Yamamoto said.

_Eight weeks… in the 'World of the Living'. _

…_With Renji._

_Abarai. I mean Abarai._

Damn it.

_How__ much__ paperwork_ won't_ I __get__ done?_

Byakuya sighed quietly.

Spending eight weeks with his Lieutenant in a place he wasn't familiar with seemed like… to put it bluntly – a waste of time.

But, obviously, Byakuya couldn't object. "Yes, Captain-Commander."

"Very well. The meeting is now finished. You are all dismissed." And with that, Yamamoto turned around, and walked off.

_Thank Christ for that._

Byakuya closed his eyes briefly, and then made his way towards the exit.

_I must get back. I presume that Abarai has disregarded all of his duties._

_As per usual._

However, he was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

The Kuchiki Noble flinched at the unexpected physical contact. He whirled around, only to see Jūshirō standing behind him.

Shunsui was nowhere in sight.

"…Yes, what is it?" Byakuya asked, sounding more irritated than he had intended.

Jūshirō blinked, but then spoke. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I suppose so." Byakuya said, exhaling sharply. "Although, I ask that you make it quick. I have a lot of paperwork to do – this meeting went on for longer than I had anticipated."

"I think it went on longer than anyone expected." Jūshirō chuckled.

When Byakuya gave no response, Jūshirō tucked a stray strand of white hair behind his ear.

"Would you like to sit down?"

_Not particularly. _

"If you would like."

The two men sat down on some chairs in the corner of the room.

"Yes?" Byakuya asked, trying not to seem impatient.

"Are you alright?" Jūshirō asked.

_What?_

Byakuya didn't understand the question. He had told the white haired Captain that he was fine… hadn't he?

Byakuya frowned. "I'm fine; as I said before."

"You didn't seem to be paying attention throughout the entire meeting. I mean, I know that we all lost concentration two and a half hours into it, but you seemed…distracted from the start. And that is very uncharacteristically atypical of you."

"I wasn't distracted." Byakuya said flatly.

_I was listening…_

Jūshirō smiled. "What was Captain-Commander talking about when he mentioned the Espada?"

_He mentioned the Espada?_

I presume that I'll just have to guess.

"He mentioned that they were becoming stronger and, therefore, a greater threat to us." Byakuya said firmly.

"Byakuya-san; he didn't mention the Espada." Jūshirō said, shaking his head.

_Curses._

_I was fooled._

Byakuya scowled. "Well, perhaps I was _slightly_ distracted."

"Is everything ok?" Jūshirō asked,

_Sometimes this man's kindness gets on my nerves._

"I'm fine." Byakuya said, exasperated.

"It's about Abarai-san, isn't it?"

Byakuya was about to say something, when he paused.

_Yes. I was distracted by him – and it confuses me._

The Kuchiki Noble shook his head slightly.

"Abarai? Why would I be distracted by my boisterous,-"

_How would Captain Ukitake know?_

"-brash,-"

_Am I really that easy to read?_

"-fiery,-"

_I thought that I had perfected the art of hiding my emotions._

"-inattentive Lieutenant…?"Byakuya finished, realizing how…_vague_ he sounded.

"You tell me." Jūshirō said.

Byakuya frowned.

"I wasn't distracted by him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be."

And with that, Byakuya shunpo-ed off, feeling _very_ annoyed.

* * *

><p>"So, what took you so long, Jū?" Shunsui asked, brushing a strand of hair out of his lover's eyes.<p>

"I was talking to Byakuya-san." Jūshirō replied, smiling.

The two men were sitting together in their favorite place.

Or rather, _on._

Because, strangely enough, their favorite place to sit together happened to be on the Eighth Squad Office roof.

"Ah. Has Byakuya-kun realized that he is deeply in love with Renji yet?"

Jūshirō laughed.

The two Captains had been sitting on the roof during the Byakuya and Renji's training.

They had heard the sound of metal swords hitting each other, and had decided to go and watch.

When Jūshirō realized that it was Byakuya and Renji fighting, he had told Shunsui that watching the two men fight was an invasion of privacy – and that they should leave.

But they didn't, and, instead, watched.

As Yamamoto had said, Shunsui was thoughtful, and always able to see the truth of things.

So it hadn't taken him long to infer that the odd expression of Byakuya's face when he was healing Renji was a look of confusion.

And together, they had deduced that Byakuya obviously felt _something_ for his Vice Captain; had it been anyone else, Byakuya would have called someone from the Fourth Squad to heal the injury.

"No, he hasn't."

"Oh. Did you tell him that we saw them together?" Shunsui asked.

"No. I didn't want him to think that we were…stalking him."

Shunsui chuckled.

"How do you think Renji would react, if Byakuya told him?"

Jūshirō hadn't told Shunsui about his talk with Renji, obviously. Renji had told the Thirteenth Squad Captain his secret in full confidence that said secret would be kept – and Jūshirō would never betray someone's trust.

"I wouldn't know, Shunsui. I wouldn't know. But besides. I don't even think _Byakuya-san_ is aware of the attraction yet."

"Neh. That one always was a little slow when it came to emotional circumstances." Shunsui shook his head.

"I wouldn't say 'slow' as much as 'emotionally inept'." Jūshirō stated.

Both men laughed.

"Thank you, Shunsui." Jūshirō said seriously.

"For what?" Shunsui said, generally baffled.

"For _not_ being socially inept. And for accepting my 'offer', as it were."

Shunsui smiled lazily. "I'm glad I did, Jū. I'm glad I did."

And he pressed a kiss to the white haired man's forehead.

* * *

><p>"Abarai?" Byakuya snapped, striding into the office.<p>

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked, looking up from his work.

He was sitting at his desk, hair up, a pen in his hand.

He looked... completely focused.

Byakuya was silent for a minute.

_He actually did some work?_

"How much paperwork have you done?" he asked.

Renji gestured to a large pile. "This much."

"Oh." Byakuya was shocked.

His Lieutenant? Worked? Without slacking off?

_I am… shocked, to say the least._

"I expect that you will continue to work at this standard." Byakuya said.

"Yes." Renji nodded. "Hey, the meeting went on for ages, right?"

"Yes. It did. And then I was talking to Captain Ukitake."

Renji's eyes widened. "W-what were you talking about?"

Byakuya eyed his Vice Captain suspiciously.

_Does__ he__… __know__ that__ Jūshirō__ was__…'__confronting__' __me__ about__ him?_

"That, Abarai, is none of your business." He said coolly.

He turned around, and started walking to his desk.

"Oh, and, Abarai?" Byakuya said, looking back over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"We're going to the real world together."

And Byakuya felt something that felt suspiciously like excitement.


	6. Visiting Urahara

Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for your lovely reviews (: I'd also like to give special thanks to 'Llalie', who offered to translate this story into French! It makes me feel happy (: Also, thanks, guys, for your opinions on the 'confession' scene (: I'll be needing your help later on as well (:

~Rainbow Fruit Loop

* * *

><p>Blossoming Romance<br>**~Chapter**** 6~  
><strong>V i s i t i n g U r a h a r a

After what was obviously two and a half eternities of following the Hell Butterfly, Renji and Byakuya emerged into the 'World of the Living'.

"Ow. My feet hurt." Renji complained.

Byakuya looked at him with disdain. "Toughen up, Abarai."

"Yes. Sorry Captain."

It pleased Renji that, here in the Real World, he knew the most. He was the 'leader', of sorts. Things had changed since his Captain had last been sent to the Real World.

_This is actually going to be fun._

"Right, Captain. Should we go to where we're gonna stay?" Renji asked.

"Where we're going to stay? Have we decided that?" Byakuya asked, looking slightly bemused.

"Oh. Um, I thought we were going to stay with Urahara." Renji said, confused.

_Where else would we stay?_

"I am not staying anywhere _near_ Yoruichi Shihōin." Byakuya said firmly.

_Right._

"Um, ok?"

Renji knew better than to ask questions.

"So, where are we gonna to stay then?"

Byakuya was silent.

_Ha! He's stuck! He doesn't know where to stay! _

_I__ guess__ I__'__ll __have __to __take __him__ to __a __hotel __or __somethin__'__._

"We can stay in a hotel or somethin'." Renji voiced his thoughts.

"Fine."

_Right.__ Now__ I __need__ to __actually _find_ a __hotel._

_Maybe I'll get him a gigai first._

"Let's go and get gigais." Renji said, looking at his Captain.

"Gigais? Do we need such things? Surely we could manage without."

"No, we need gigais. 'Cause without them, normal people won't be able to see us." Renji said.

_Huh.__ He __really __doesn__'__t __want __to__ go __anywhere __near __Yoruichi._

Byakuya shook his head. "Fine. But we'll make it quick."

"Yup!"

* * *

><p>An hour later, the two Shinigamis reached Urahara's shop.<p>

The journey had taken a while, which had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Renji had gotten lost.

Nothing at all.

"Urahara?" Renji called, stepping through the door.

Byakuya stayed outside, looking distinctly unimpressed.

Urahara stepped out from one of his store rooms. "Ah, Abarai. How nice to see you." he said in his sing-song voice.

_Is that sarcasm I'm sensing?_

"You too."

"I presume you're here for your gigai?" Urahara asked, waving his fan.

"Yeah, please."

"So, who sent you to the World of the Living?" Urahara asked. He made his way over to one of his many storerooms.

"Well, ya see-"

Renji was interrupted by a certain orange haired Shinigami _representative._

_Damn it. Why is Ichigo here?_

_I thought he was moving out of Karakura town for the summer._

Ichigo was in his Shinigami form – which surprised Renji.

_He must have been training._

"Oi, Renji!" he greeted.

"Hey, Ichigo." Renji said, waving half-heartedly.

"Do ya have time for a fight?" Ichigo asked, reaching for his Zanpakutō.

Renji was about to speak, when Byakuya entered the room.

Everyone was silent.

Renji thought that the Noble looked very out of place in the Real World.

He was still wearing his Captain's Haori (which was, in fact, as white as ever. Renji's blood was obviously easy clean. Or perhaps he was wearing a new one?), his scarf, and his kenseikan.

He looked so… elegant. He was the complete contrast of Renji, who looked as scruffy as ever.

_Hm. _

"Er, no." Renji said, in answer to Ichigo's question.

"Ah, Byakuya-san! What a surprise!" Urahara said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Kisuke Urahara." Byakuya said, not quite so cheerfully.

"Hey Byakuya!" Ichigo greeted, smirking.

"That's 'Captain Kuchiki' to you, boy." Byakuya said, his voice monotonous, his eyes narrowed.

"So, anyways, we were wondering if we could get our gigais." Renji asked hastily.

_Why does Ichigo always have to stir things up?_

"Sure! Yours is in the back room, Abarai." Urahara said.

Renji nodded, and stalked off to grab his annoying body.

Unfortunately, Ichigo followed.

"Why're ya here in Karakura town?" Renji asked, as he hunted around for his gigai. "I thought ya were leaving. That's why me and Byakuya-, er, Captain Kuchiki are here."

"We're leaving tomorrow." Ichigo stated, _not _helping to search.

"Who's 'we'?"

"Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Yoruichi and myself."

"Oh." Renji was silent.

"…Why'd ya call him 'Byakuya'? Isn't that disrespectful or somethin'?" Ichigo asked.

_Damn. He picked up on that._

"Um, slip of the tongue." Renji said, flushing.

"Whatever. Are ya staying with Urahara?"

"No. Captain Kuchiki doesn't want to stay anywhere near Yoruichi."

Ichigo started to laugh, which annoyed Renji.

"Yoruichi's not that bad. So, where are you staying?"

_He needs to mind his own business._

"None of your business!" Renji snapped.

Finally, he found his gigai.

_Why was it stuffed under so many boxes?_

Automatically, he entered it.

_Ow! I'd forgotten how uncomfortable these were._

Renji started stretching, in order to loosen it up.

"Gee, calm down, dumbass." Ichigo said.

Renji wanted to punch him in the face, but refrained. His Captain _was _in the next-door room.

"…You're staying in a hotel, aren't ya?"

"Yes."

"Together?"

"Well, the same hotel, yes."

"Oooh." Ichigo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

_Stuff good behavior._

Renji threw Ichigo into the nearest wall.

* * *

><p>"How's your gigai?" Renji asked, still a little embarrassed about having thrown Ichigo into the wall.<p>

_He deserved it though._

_Suggesting that something was gonna happen between Byakuya and me…_

"Fine."

The two men were walking in the direction of a hotel. Renji had asked Urahara for directions.

Luckily for Byakuya, Yoruichi had been no where in sight.

"That's good. They're kinda' uncomfortable, though." Renji commented.

"Indeed. It has been a while since I used one." Byakuya said.

"Yeah." Renji agreed vaguely.

Then he remembered something.

"Er, Cap'n?" he asked.

"Yes, Abarai?" Byakuya exhaled, seemingly annoyed at his silence being broken.

"You do know that hotels cost money, right? And the currency here is different than the stuff we use in Soul Society."

"Yes, I am aware of that, Abarai. I _have_ been to the World of the Living before."

"Oh. W-well, I'll stay with Urahara then – I don't have any money, and Urahara lets me stay for free."

Renji glanced at his Captain out of the corner of his eye.

Byakuya looked like… he was discontented.

Over the time that he had worked with Byakuya, Renji had come to learn what his few expressions meant.

When he was happy, Byakuya would tilt his head upwards, and close his eyes. His posture would be relaxed. Also, the Noble's pale pink lips would be slightly apart, which made Renji's heart rate quicken.

When he was unhappy in any way, Byakuya would have a distant look in his slate grey eyes. The corners of his lips would be turned downwards ever so slightly. He would also furrow his eyebrows, making him look…worried.

When the Kuchiki Noble was angry, his eyes would be open wider than usual, his lips pressed into a thin line. His shoulders would be squared, and his posture would be straight.

At the current moment, Byakuya's eyebrows were furrowed.

"Captain?" Renji asked.

"I think it would be better if we were to stay within close proximity of each other, on the off chance that there is a large number of Hollows in one particular area. It would be easier to contact each other – we don't have the use of Hell Butterflies here." Byakuya said, avoiding eye contact with his Lieutenant.

Renji didn't pick up on the fact that his Captain would be able to deal with any Hollows by himself, no matter what their strength was, or numbers were.

He just nodded his head, wondering how on Earth he was going to pay.

_Byakuya's not gonna want to stay in a cheap hotel anyways… Damn it! _

…_But at least I'll be staying with him._

Renji blushed.

Before he got a chance to say… _something_, Byakuya spoke.

"I, of course, will pay for your room."

Renji stopped walking, but only for a few seconds – he didn't want Byakuya to have to stop.

"Captain, er, that's not necessary… I don't want to be a liability or somethin'. I'll stay with Urahara." He said, hurrying to catch up with his Captain.

"Nonsense. Abarai, I am not going to have my Lieutenant staying at the other side of the town." Byakuya said irritably.

"Oh. Ok. Thanks, Captain." Renji bowed.

And they continued walking towards the hotel.

* * *

><p>They reached the hotel, and walked inside.<p>

They were greeted by a large flight of stairs. The railing of said stairs was gold – and looked very expensive. A large, glittering chandelier hung from the roof.

"Woah. It looks flash as." Renji commented.

"…Indeed." Byakuya sighed.

_Not bad._

_But not brilliant either._

The two Shinigamis walked up the stairs, and headed towards the reception desk.

Renji opened his mouth, ready to speak, but, in order to shut him up (Byakuya thought it would be safer if he was to speak), the Kuchiki Noble elbowed him in the stomach.

Renji clutched his stomach – perhaps Byakuya had been a little more forceful than necessary.

"Good afternoon." Byakuya said politely. He narrowed his eyes as the young, dark haired girl behind the counter ignored them.

She was a reading a magazine.

"Excuse me." Byakuya said, more firmly.

Still no reply,

"Oi!" Renji growled irritably, banging his fist on the desk.

The girl jumped, and pulled her attention away from the gossip magazine.

Byakuya fixed Renji with a stern glare for his unbecoming behavior, but, secretly, he was pleased that they had gotten the woman's attention.

"We would like to book two rooms." He said, his cold eyes staring into hers.

"Yeah, but, you see, we're pretty much all full." The girl said, chewing on her gum loudly. "So, I'll have to check."

"…What are you waiting for?" Byakuya asked impatiently.

_Humans…_

"Gee, hold on. Gim'me time!" she whined.

Byakuya was silent. He could see Renji shaking his head out of the corner of his eye.

The girl (whose name tag had the words 'Kaori Suzuki' scrawled on it) tapped slowly at her computer.

Byakuya suspected that the speed of her typing would improve, if her long, pink nails were cut to an suitable length.

"We're all full up. It's really busy at this time of year. Loads of people come here in the summer."

"Where's the next hotel?" Renji asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Not for ages away."

…_That__'__s__ appalling__ grammar._

"Oh."

"But, we do have _one_ room free." The girl said, chewing on her pen.

"…Alright. How many bedrooms does it have?" Renji asked.

"It's a studio room." The girl said, running a hand through her dark hair.

"It's a what now?" Renji asked, at the same time as Byakuya said: "I beg your pardon?"

"A _studio_ room. It has one room., with only one double bed. The bathroom is located in the corner of the room, but it has no door. It's meant for couples, you see…" She trailed off, looking at the two men.

Byakuya felt himself colour slightly.

_I shouldn't be flushing._

"That's stupid." Renji muttered under his breath.

"Do you want the room, then?" she asked, brushing her (in Byakuya's opinion) stupidly long fringe out of her eyes.

"Do we want it, Abarai?" Byakuya asked, wondering how both of them sharing a one bedded room was going to work.

"I…suppose. We've got no where else to go. Unless you wanna stay with Urahara." Renji grinned.

Byakuya noticed that he looked a bit… fidgety.

_Staying in a room with me isn't that bad… is it?_

Byakuya dismissed the thought from his head.

"You're sleeping on the floor." Byakuya murmured.

* * *

><p>"This is…nice. Small, but nice." Renji commented.<p>

Byakuya was silent.

It was a _very _small room.

There was one double-sized bed in the middle of the room. There were two small, white bedside cabinets next to the beds.

In the left hand side of the room, there was a one meter wall. On further inspection, the bathroom was on the other side of it. There was a small shower, a toilet, and a bath.

"Roomy…, huh?" Renji commented, smirking.

"Indeed."

On the right hand side of the room, there was a small kitchen.

"Can you cook?" Byakuya asked.

"No. I'd give you food poisoning." The Lieutenant answered.

Byakuya didn't like to admit it, but he couldn't cook either.

…_Takeouts for us then, I presume._

"…Well, welcome home, Captain. Welcome home." Renji mumbled, grinning.

* * *

><p>Please review! Next chapter will be... epic? (: Haha.<p> 


	7. Not Doing Anything

Author's note: Hey again! Thanks to all of you who actually read this (: Please review!

Oh, and I also bumped up the time that Ren and Byakuya are in the Real World (to eight weeks). Don't ask me why - I have no idea. Is 'I felt like it' a plausible explanation? No? Oh well.

Um, yeah. Please review and all that punk rock (never understood why it's 'Jazz').

~Rainbow Fruit Loop

* * *

><p>Blossoming Romance<br>**~Chapter****7~  
><strong>N o t D o i n g A n y t h i n g

Renji rolled over on the floor, and attempted (unsuccessfully) to try and find a comfortable position to lie in.

With an enormous amount of effort, he tossed back around to his previous position.

He had just found a semi-comfortable position, when the hotel alarm clock started beeping.

_-Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep-_

Renji grunted in annoyance, and stuck his head beneath his pillow.

_I only jus' got comfortable…_

He heard Byakuya stir in his bed.

_-Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep-_

The annoying sound emitted from the alarm clock was starting to irritate the Sixth Squad Lieutenant.

_-Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep-_

Suddenly, it stopped, and Byakuya was out of bed.

Renji released the death grip he had on his pillow, and slowly pulled his head out from underneath it.

"Do we _have_ to wake up now, Cap'n?" he mumbled.

"Yes, Abarai."

It surprised Renji how… awake Byakuya sounded.

He was _obviously_ a morning person.

Renji wasn't.

_Ugh. My eyes hurt…_

The fiery man groaned, and sat up sleepily.

"What's the time…?" he asked.

"Eight thirty." Byakuya replied curtly.

Renji glanced upwards at Byakuya.

He was standing, in his light pink silk pajamas, next to Renji's pillow. His hair was tied in a low ponytail – a rare sight to see.

"T'is to early to be awake." Renji groaned, tearing his eyes away from his Captain.

"On the contrary. This is quite late for me to have only just woken up." Byakuya commented.

"Oh." Renji was silent.

If he didn't have to be in the office in the morning, Renji could easily sleep in until past midday.

"Get up." Byakuya commanded.

Unwillingly, Renji crawled out of the little pillow-blanket cave he had made.

Renji had been made to sleep on the floor. Obviously, that was what he had expected – his Captain, a Kuchiki _Noble_ wasn't going to be sleeping on the floor.

And obviously, they couldn't share a bed…

Unlike his Captain, Renji did not have expensive silk pajamas. He was wearing his boxer shorts, and no shirt.

_I__ feel__…__underdressed. __Which __sucks,__ '__cause __I__'__m __wearing __my_ night _gear._

_I_ shouldn't _feel__ underdressed!_

Renji stood up, and felt his back crack. Lying on the floor all night had been tremendously uncomfortable – and the white carpet was very scratchy.

_Ow._

"I also advise that you put some clothes on." Byakuya said, turning his back on his Lieutenant.

"Yeah. Sorry." Renji flushed, covering his torso with his tanned arms.

"Why don't you have a shower?" Byakuya suggested.

Renji glanced over at the 'bathroom'. Luckily, the one meter wall prevented him from actually _seeing_ the shower. So Renji would have a _slight_ bit of privacy.

_How _are _we__ going__ to__ live__ together __for __eight__ weeks?_

_It'll be so awkward…_

"I am going to go out," Byakuya said "and get some clothes. Human clothes. I will have a shower when I get back."

_That's right. He doesn't have any human clothes._

"Alright. Then we can have breakfast." Renji suggested.

"Indeed."

"Wait… Do we actually _have_ any food?" Renji asked.

"No." Byakuya answered. "I'll…get some whilst I'm out."

"Alright…"

Renji completely ignored the voice in his head telling him that this is what their life would be like if they lived together.

_Completely_ ignored it.

* * *

><p>Byakuya had gotten dressed into the standard gigai clothes, and had left the hotel.<p>

Renji sighed out loud, and hurried to have a shower.

…He didn't want Byakuya to arrive back whilst he was still showering.

Renji strode (in three steps; the room really was _very_ small) into the 'bathroom'. He took off his boxer shorts, tugged his hair tie out of his hair, and stepped into the shower.

He turned it on, and felt his muscles instantly relax as the jet of scalding hot water ran down his toned body.

Renji reached for the hotel shampoo, and squirted it into his awaiting palm.

He made sure to leave enough for Byakuya, although Renji presumed that the Captain would have brought his own, expensive hair care products.

After washing his long, wild red hair, Renji simply _stood_ in the hot water, thankful that he wasn't paying for it.

…_I shouldn't use all of the hot water._

_Byakuya would use Senbonzakura on me…_

Renji frowned to himself, as he turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower, and reached for a white hotel towel, which was lying on the floor, next to the shower.

He dried his body, and thought briefly about getting another tattoo whilst he was in the real world.

…Then he realized that tattooing his gigai wouldn't make any difference to his soul.

Renji grabbed his light grey jeans (he kept all of his human clothes in a box with his gigai, and had brought them with him to the hotel), a black belt, his white t-shirt, and his light brown jacket, and pulled them on.

_I wonder what Byakuya will buy?_

_If__ he __manages __to__ find__ a __freakin__' __robe__ somewhere, __I_ will _be__ forced__ to__ stab__ him._

_We've got to blend in._

Now that he had showered, Renji had no idea what to do.

_Am… am I going to be his 'servant'? Is he expecting me to make his bed? Clean the room? Make breakfast for him?_

Renji scowled. He was _not_ going to be stuck doing housemaid duties.

So, instead of cleaning/making beds/doing anything constructive, Renji flopped down on Byakuya's bed, and started watching the small television.

He pulled the thick, white duvet up around him.

_This is so much softer than the thin blanket I was using. And the bed is soft._

And… whilst Renji was alone, he placed his head on the pillow Byakuya had used, burying his face into it.

_It smells like him…_

_Like sakura blossoms… and… honey?_

_Makes sense, I suppose._

Renji yawned. He was tired. He had spent most of the night awake, and listening to Byakuya sleeping.

Not because he was a stalker or anything, but just because… it was different. To be in the company of another person so late at night was different to Renji.

Byakuya's breathing comforted him. The steady pattern of him inhaling and exhaling.

Renji was pleased to notice that Byakuya didn't snore.

…Not that Renji had been expecting him to.

_Nobles don't snore, right?_

So Renji had slept very little the previous night.

Which annoyed him.

_I wonder when Byakuya will be back._

As Renji drifted in and out of consciousness on the bed, he wondered when he had started calling his Captain 'Byakuya' in the privacy of his head.

_Heh… I guess it doesn't matter. He'll never know._

_Unless he can read minds, in, which case, I'm screwed._

And Renji grinned, as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was thoroughly fed up of humans. They were all slow and incompetent.<p>

It had taken him twenty minutes to purchase two pairs of – much to Byakuya's distaste – jeans. One pair was black, the other a light blue.

He had also bought a pair of black converse sneakers, and three different coloured button-down shirts.

He had been looking to buy something a little more… _noble_, but had looked around at the men in the streets. Most of them were wearing jeans and t-shirts.

And Byakuya _had_ to blend in.

So one frustrating shopping hour later, Byakuya's purchases had all utterly irritated him.

Byakuya reached the hotel, only to remember that he had forgotten to buy breakfast.

_I__ am _not _going__ shopping__ by__ myself__ again._

…_We'll have to go out somewhere._

He opened the door, and walked up the stairs. He was greeted by the same woman as the previous day – but he ignored her.

He was in a bad mood.

He strode down the long corridors until he reached his – no, _their _room.

"Abarai?" Byakuya opened the door.

No reply.

_Where's he gone now?_

Byakuya sighed, entered the room, and shut the door behind him. He was just about to call for his Lieutenant, when he noticed the red head.

Asleep.

In his bed.

_Why is my Lieutenant always so useless…?_

Byakuya sighed.

His Lieutenant was completely incompetent. Completely and _utterly_ incompetent.

Renji's red hair was loose, and draped around his shoulders. He was snoring lightly.

_Now I'm going to have to wake him up._

Byakuya placed his many bags on a chair, and paced over towards his Vice Captain.

Said Vice Captain looked… at ease, an emotion that he hadn't shown since the two men had traveled to the Real World.

It made Byakuya wonder.

_Is he… scared of me? He seems worried._

_But still._

_He looks… nice._

…_No, he doesn't. _

_Nngh…_

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Renji for causing him to have strange thoughts, and placed his hand on the red head's shoulder.

"Abarai. Wake up _now_." He demanded.

Silence. Stillness.

_Is he_… _still asleep?_

Byakuya tried again. He shook his Lieutenant's shoulder. "Vice Captain Abarai!"

Silence. Stillness.

Byakuya was already irritated.

The Kuchiki Noble reached out and punched Renji in the shoulder. Not _too _hard, but hard enough.

Renji stirred. "Whaa…? Ow! What'ya do that for?"

"I left you alone for an hour, and you haven't done _anything _at all."

Renji grinned sheepishly.

"I advise you that you get your act together, _Vice__ Captain _Abarai_._ I was at least expecting that you might have cleaned up your pile of clothes." Byakuya said callously.

_Lazy fool…_

"…Sorry?"

"Sorry _Captain Kuchiki._" Byakuya corrected. "Just because we have left Soul Society, doesn't mean that you can forget about showing me respect. I am still your Captain, Abarai."

And with that, Byakuya turned sharply on his heal, and strode off to have a shower (which wasn't exactly as dramatic as he had hoped, as the Captain only disappeared behind a one meter wall).

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Byakuya came out from behind the one meter wall, his hair wet.<p>

He was expecting to either see no Renji, or Renji lounging around doing what he did best: nothing.

So he was… surprised to notice that his bed was made, the room was tidy, and Renji was sitting quietly on a chair, his cheeks slightly flushed.

_He actually did something _constructive.

Renji stood up and spoke. "Captain, I'm really sorry for being lazy. I guess I'm just kinda on edge. I'm also tired, and… Yeah. Please forgive me." And he bowed.

Byakuya took… pity on his Lieutenant.

_Maybe… I'm _too_ harsh on him?_

"Yes, Abarai. We both need to share the responsibilities of living in a hotel. And you need to remember to show me respect."

"Yeah."

Byakuya didn't say anything else.

"Er, Cap'n?" Renji asked.

Byakuya sighed. "Yes?"

"Am I forgiven for my rudeness?"

"…Yes. But don't do it again."

Renji grinned. "Alright! Did you buy stuff for breakfast?"

_The cheek of my Vice Captain…_

"No. I was too irritated by the incompetence of humans, and was distracted." Byakuya said, his face expressionless.

"You forgot?" Renji asked, scratching the back of his head.

"…Well, if you put it like that…"

"Well, I know the perfect place! Rukia, Ichigo and me went there once." Renji exclaimed, interrupting his Captain.

"Rukia, Ichigo and _I_," Byakuya corrected. "Where is it?"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Renji had found the milkshake bar that he had been so enthusiastic about.<p>

"You can choose whichever flavour ya want." He explained.

"Are they sweet?" Byakuya asked, having never tasted a milkshake before.

He glanced around the bar with disdain. The stools were all white and high. The room was painted in bright, pastel colours – pale yellow, pale pink and pale blue.

Very un-noble.

"Yeah. But they're nice. So, which flavour do ya want?" Renji asked, grinning.

"Er," Byakuya looked up at the flavour list. "Banana." He decided.

Renji nodded.

_Milkshakes… I remember Rukia telling me about them._

_Although,__ if __I __remember __correctly,__ she__ said__ that__ she__ drank__ one __for_ lunch_, __not__ breakfast._

…_Sweet sugary drinks for breakfast?_

Sometimes Byakuya worried about his Vice Captain's judgments.

Byakuya handed Renji the money, and watched as he ordered the shakes.

"Do ya wanna sit down?" Renji asked, handing Byakuya his banana-flavoured milkshake.

The Kuchiki Noble nodded, and together, they made their way over to the stools.

Byakuya perched on the hard plastic stool, and sipped at the milkshake. Renji sat across from him.

The ice at the bottom of his glass tinkled as Byakuya delicately sipped from his pink-striped straw. The cold, sweet liquid hit his tongue.

"Do ya like it?" Renji asked nervously, watching Byakuya's every move.

Byakuya took another sip.

It was surprisingly nice. Although Byakuya disliked anything sickly sweet, the milkshake was different.

It helped that he liked bananas.

"It's not too bad, Abarai. It's drinkable."

Renji grinned, knowing that that was Byakuya-Kuchiki-speak for 'I'm really enjoying it – it's yum'.

"…Told you."

Renji was sipping his own strawberry flavoured drink.

"That milkshake clashes awfully with your hair." Byakuya noted.

"Yeah, it probably does." Renji chuckled.

He took another sip.

Silence ensued; the only noise being the tinkling of ice.

"Is your milkshake satisfactory?" Byakuya asked politely, feeling slightly awkward in the silence.

"Yeah! Ya wanna try it?" Renji asked.

Byakuya frowned, not _quite_ understanding what his Lieutenant was asking.

"Try…it?"

Renji shoved his now half empty glass forward.

Byakuya stared at it unintelligently, before hesitantly taking a sip from Renji's straw.

The strawberry flavour was nice, although not as nice as his banana one.

It wasn't until Renji grinned, took his drink back, and clamped his pinky-red lips around the straw, that Byakuya realized just what he had done.

The two men, Captain and Lieutenant, had just indirectly kissed.

* * *

><p>Please review! Milkshakes for those who do! (:<p> 


	8. Almost a Confession

Author's note: Hey! Next chapter is up! Sorry for the long-ish wait. Thanks to all of you who review! (: Um, yeah. I've got another few questions for you, but I'll only ask one at the moment. Whose point of view would you like the confession/kiss/awkward moment scene to be? Renji's or Byakuya's (obviously. It's not gonna be Yamamoto's, is it?) Well, whatever. Please tell me in a review :P  
>Oh, and, yeah. Again, the section of <em>italics <em>is a flashback, and the **_bold _**words are Renji's thoughts.  
>Thanks!<p>

~Rainbow Fruit Loop.

* * *

><p>Blossoming Romance<br>**~Chapter8~  
><strong>A l m o s t A C o n f e s s i o n

It was four thirty in the morning, and Renji was lying on the ground, under his cave of pillows and blankets, his back arched in an unnatural position. He was looking up at the ceiling, thinking.

He was thinking about his meeting with Rangiku.

He had met with her for lunch on the day that Byakuya had had a Captains meeting.

_Haha, and he thought that I was working for the entire day…_

Renji sighed, and rolled over, ignoring the throbbing pain in his back.

~X~

_Renji__ was__ pacing__ around__ the__ office.__ He __had__ done_ some _paperwork (but not a lot), __and __now __he __was __bored._

_**Hm. I've just realized that I've never actually asked Matsumoto how she is after Captain Ichimaru leaving…**_

_**Maybe I should go and see her now…?**_

_The Lieutenant grinned, and made his way over to the door._

_He locked up the office, and headed off towards the Tenth Squad division._

_He__ was__ humming__ an __irritatingly __catchy__ song __in __his __head,__ the __sun __was __shining,__ and, __at __the __current __moment,__ he_ wasn't _doing __paperwork._

_Renji was happy._

_He found himself outside the office._

_**Hm. I wonder if she's in there. Maybe she's already having a break?**_

_Luckily, Tōshiro was not at the office; a sign that the Captains meeting was still in progress, and Byakuya wasn't going to be alone in the office, thinking of ways to punish Renji for not working (like he should be)._

_Renji stepped inside, and noticed the busty blonde sitting at her desk. She, too, was not doing paperwork._

_Instead, she was braiding her hair._

_Renji smirked._

"_Hey, Matsumoto!" he greeted._

"_Hey, Abarai!" Rangiku chirped, beaming._

"_When can ya have a break?" Renji asked._

"_It can be now! Do you want to take me out, Abarai?" Rangiku giggled._

"_Shut up. Let's go."_

_Rangiku grinned and stood up._

"_How much paperwork have ya done today?" Renji asked as the two Lieutenants walked out of the office._

"_Probably as much as you." Rangiku said, raising one of her groomed eyebrows._

_Renji chuckled. "Not much then."_

_Rangiku laughed, and noticed a large patch of grass underneath a sakura tree._

"_Should we sit down?" she asked._

_Renji nodded, and they both sat down._

"_So, I presume you've got a reason for coming to see me." Rangiku noted._

"_Uh, yeah. I was just thinking how wrapped up I am in my own drama, that I forgot to ask how ya are after…Captain Ichimaru leaving." Renji said hesitantly._

_He__ didn__'__t__ want __to__ upset__ her__._

_Rangiku pouted, and looked downwards. "I'm… getting better. It's been a while since he left…I should be over it, ya know?"_

_**She sounds as though she's trying to convince herself…**_

"_Hmm." Renji made a noise of agreement. "But, you guys were really close, right?"_

"_We grew up together. He was the only person who I could rely on, back then. The only person I could trust. I-I… love him, Abarai. And he stabbed me in the back." Rangiku whispered._

_Renji was startled to note that tears were beginning to form in the corners of her pale blue eyes._

_**Damnit! I didn't wanna make her cry…**_

"_Oh, uh, I'm sorry, Matsumoto. I didn't wanna make ya cry." Renji said, awkwardly patting her on the back._

"_I didn't wanna cry…" Rangiku smiled sadly._

_The two sat in silence._

_Rangiku lay down on the soft grass, and closed her eyes. Her golden hair was splayed out underneath her._

"_Is it weird that I've completely forgiven him, Renji?" she asked suddenly._

_Renji was surprised at the first name usage._

"_Er, I don't think so." he said truthfully._

_He thought about what he would do if it was his Captain who had run off to Hueco Mundo with Aizen. _

_**I'd… forgive him.**_

"_I understand." Renji continued._

"_Do you?" Rangiku asked, sitting up._

"_I think so. Ya can't stop loving someone 'cause they made a wrong decision, can ya?"_

"_No." Rangiku shook her head._

_Again, silence followed._

_Renji tried to think of something to change the subject, but his thoughts were interrupted by Rangiku._

"_Before… You mentioned drama." She said, grinning lopsidedly._

"_Oh, er, yeah." Renji nodded, cursing himself for mentioning the word._

_Rangiku was a sucker for drama of any sort._

"_So, what is it?" _

"_I, er, don't wanna say." Renji said, his cheeks turning pink._

"_C'mon! I might cry again." Rangiku said, her face sad. "And it'll be all your fault."_

_**That's like… blackmail.  
><strong>_

"_It's… embarrassing." Renji mumbled._

"_Spill. I won't laugh." Rangiku said, bumping her shoulder against Renji's._

"_Fine."_

…

…

"_Are you gonna tell me, or what?" Rangiku demanded, annoyed at her friend's silence._

"_Gee, I'm tryin' to think of how I should put it. Gimme time." Renji narrowed his eyes at Rangiku._

…

…

"_I have a crush on somebody." Renji said._

_**Wait, that doesn't sound right. That sounds too girly.**_

"_No, wait. I feel… attracted to somebody."_

_**That's marginally better.**_

_As expected, Rangiku squealed._

"_Oh, Abarai, you're so cute!" she gushed._

"_Please don't use my name and the word 'cute 'in the same sentence." Renji frowned._

"_Is it Rukia?" Rangiku guessed, brushing her hair out of her eyes._

"_What? No. We're only friends. Always have been, always will be."_

"_So, who is it then?" Rangiku asked, pressing her lips together to stop herself from laughing._

"…_I don't want to say."_

"_Yes, you do." Rangiku nodded her head encouragingly._

"…_Promise ya won't laugh?" Renji asked._

_**If I don't tell her, she won't let it go.**_

_**And, knowing her, she'll bring it up at an inappropriate time.**_

"_Cross my heart, and hope to be attacked by thirty Espada." Rangiku said solemnly._

"_Ya know they're the 'Espada' 'cause there's only ten of 'em." Renji pointed out._

"_Whatever. Cross my heart, and hope to be attacked by the all of the Espada three times each." Rangiku rolled her eyes. "And stop changing the subject!"_

_Renji sighed. "Alright, alright. It's…,er, Captain Kuchiki."_

_Rangiku burst out laughing._

_**Liar.**_

"_You said ya wouldn't laugh!" Renji said crossly._

"_Yeah, but your face was so serious!" Rangiku said, clamping a hand over her mouth._

"_That's why I didn't want to tell you." Renji said, frowning._

"_Aw, no, honey, I'm not laughing at your crush," Rangiku said. "I think that's really sweet."_

"_Ya do?" Renji asked incredulously. _

"_Of course! But, er, why do you like him?" Rangiku asked._

"_I honestly don't know. But… he's so elegant. So unruffled. And, you gotta admit, he's nice to look at." Renji said._

"_Yeah, he is. If he would smile occasionally, and ditch those weird hair clip things, then he would be absolutely gorgeous." Rangiku said thoughtfully._

_**Well, he is anyways.**_

"_But I'm assuming that Captain High-and-Mighty doesn't know about this crush?" she guessed._

_**It's not a 'crush', it's an attraction.**_

"…_Don't call him that," Renji said quietly. "But, yeah. He doesn't know."_

"_Are you gonna change that?" Rangiku asked._

_**What? No way in hell.**_

"…_No."_

"_What's the point in having a crush on him then?" Rangiku asked, honestly baffled._

_**Like I had any choice in the matter.**_

"_I __didn__'__t _choose_ to __feel __attracted__ to__ him.__" __Renji__ said __crossly.__ "__And__ anyways,__ he__'__d __probably__ kill __me __if __he __found__ out.__"_

"_Look, Renji," Rangiku said seriously. "Tell him. …Take a chance; risk it all, because I'll catch you every time you fall."_

_**That's… probably one of the nicest things someone's ever said to me.**_

_Renji nodded. "Thanks. But I can't."_

_Rangiku smiled, but rolled her eyes._

"_Well, alright. But if there is ever a moment when you think that he'll feel the same, don't hesitate to act. 'Cause if you hesitate, you'll lose him."_

_**Way to put me under pressure.**_

"…_I won't."_

~X~_  
><em>

'…_Don't hesitate to act…'_

'_Risk it all…'_

'_If you hesitate, you'll lose him.'_

Rangiku's words floated around Renji's head.

_Should__ I __tell __him__ how__ I __feel?_

Renji sat up, causing his pillow-cave to collapse.

He looked over at the sleeping Noble.

_Maybe I should tell him._

_If__ I _do _tell __him, __what__'__s__ the __worst__ he __can __do?__"_

_I__ mean,__ he __won't _really _kill__ me, __will__ he?_

Renji sighed in frustration.

It was early in the morning, and, again, Renji hadn't had a good sleep.

Not because he was listening to his Captain sleeping this time, but because lying on the hard floor was very uncomfortable.

He hadn't told his Captain how uncomfortable it was – he didn't want the Noble to think that he was ungrateful. After all, Byakuya was paying for the hotel room, and he had tried to make Renji as comfortable as possible.

Renji had three pillows, two blankets, and a pile of scratchy, off-white carpet.

…Byakuya had one pillow, one duvet and a large, cozy bed, probably _just_ big enough for two…

Renji focused on his current situation.

_To tell him, or not to tell him…?_

_C'mon, just do it, Renji._

He got up off the floor, and crept over to the side of Byakuya's bed.

The sleeping Noble was lying on his side, and was curled up in a ball. His face _wasn__'__t_ completely expressionless – he looked contented.

Byakuya's eyelashes were long, thick, and dark, Renji noticed. His midnight black hair was strewn across the white pillow.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about._

Renji bent over his Captain, his lips inches away from Byakuya's.

Obviously, he wasn't going to _kiss _his Captain – he just wanted to know what it felt like to be in such close proximity with the man (it felt great).

And then, the unthinkable happened.

Renji's hair tie slipped off (it had come loose from all of his tossing and turning), causing his red hair to come loose, and fall onto Byakuya's face.

And, when Byakuya's eyes snapped open, Renji's resolve to tell his Captain how he felt shattered.

* * *

><p>Byakuya had been asleep; dreaming about giant fire birds, and lots of smoke, when he was awoken by something of silk-like texture hitting his face.<p>

His eyes snapped open, and he was startled to see his Lieutenant bending over him, his eyes wide.

He blinked, wondering if it was a dream.

_No. I don't mean dream. I mean nightmare… don't I?_

Byakuya blinked again.

Their lips were inches away.

_What… what is going on? _

_Why is my Lieutenant in my personal bubble?_

Byakuya's own eyes widened slightly, as he realized how fast his heart was beating.

Neither of the Shinigami moved.

Byakuya could feel Renji's breath tickling his neck.

_His__ face __is_ still _close__ to__ mine__…_

"Ren…ji." Byakuya managed to get out.

"Captain, I can explain." Renji said, snapping back into reality, not noticing the first name usage. He stepped backwards, and almost tripped over thin air.

"I'd appreciate that." Byakuya said coolly, swallowing.

"Er, you had a really violent coughing fit – it woke me up, actually, - and then you suddenly stopped. I was kinda worried, I mean, it sounded like you were choking. So I came up here to see if you were still alive. Which, er, you are." Renji said.

Byakuya sat up, pulled the duvet around himself tighter, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Because the room was dark, Byakuya didn't notice how hard it now was to tell where Renji's face started, and his hair line ended.

_Is that… the truth?_

Byakuya eyed Renji suspiciously. However, from Byakuya's perspective at least, Renji appeared to be telling the truth.

_I_ was _dreaming__ about __smoke__… _

Renji bit his lip, and grinned sheepishly. "Well, since you're alive, I'll go and lie down again."

He stumbled over towards the floor, and lay down.

Byakuya, too, lay back down, feeling awkward.

_Why is it… that I feel… disappointed?_

_Disappointed that his lips weren't close to me because he was… going to kiss me?_

_That is foolish._

Byakuya lay in the dark for five minutes, thinking, before he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

However, his peacefulness was disturbed by Renji.

"Hey, Cap'n?" he mumbled.

Byakuya sighed, and rolled over onto his back. "Yes, Abarai?"

"Do you have any life ambitions?"

"Life ambitions…?" Byakuya repeated.

"Yeah. Like… well, you know." Renji trailed off.

_I haven't really thought about it._

"It is not something in which I have given much thought." Byakuya stated. "However, I do know that I… do not want to fall in love again." He said after a moments thought.

"_Not _fall in love?" Renji asked incredulously (and disappointedly, but Byakuya didn't pick up on this).

"Indeed." Byakuya said, tiredly. All he wanted was to drift into a peaceful sleep.

"Why not?"

_Maybe it was a mistake to humour him…_

"If you become emotionally attached to people, there is a very high possibility that you will end up being hurt." Byakuya said.

"But then, if ya don't get attached to people, ya end up alone." Renji stated.

His words hit Byakuya like a ton of bricks.

_Alone…_

_Is that what I'll be?_

_Alone for eternity?_

"But you won't have to suffer a broken heart."

"I think that suffering a broken heart is a small price to pay for falling in love."

Byakuya was silent.

_Is that… true? _

_That suffering a broken heart is a mere price to pay for falling in love?_

"But then I guess you know more about a broken heart than I do." Renji said, sighing.

"Mmm." Byakuya made a soft noise of vague agreement, surprising himself by not feeling miserable about Hisana.

_I've shut myself off from forming attachments to people to avoid having my heart broken again._

…_Is it possible that I was wrong?_

"Do you have any life ambitions, Abarai?" Byakuya asked, closing his eyes.

He heard Renji roll over on the floor, and then mutter 'crap' as he banged into something.

"…Yeah. I want to become strong enough to beat you, Captain," Byakuya could hear laughter in his voice, "to keep life-long friendships, and… yeah."

"I see falling in love is not on your list of ambitions either." Byakuya commented, without thinking.

"Nah, it's not on my list. It's can't be an ambition if you've already done it, right?" Renji said softly.

Byakuya was silent.

He was surprised to realize that he felt a bit… disappointed.

_He's… already fallen in love?_

"…You've already fallen in love? Fool. You're too young to understand what love is." Byakuya said harshly.

"I'm too young? I don't think so, Captain. I think about this person all the time, and I love being in their company. They make me feel happy… and complete. I think… I would do anything for them. And, if that's not the start of love, then I don't know what is." Renji sounded as though he was thinking intently, and as though he was speaking to himself more than he was speaking to his Captain.

Byakuya was silent as he thought about what Renji had said.

"Who is it?" he found himself asking.

"Who's what?" Renji asked, sleepily.

_As attentive as usual…_

"The person you're in love with, obviously."

Byakuya realized that he shouldn't sound so interested. Prying was not in the nature of a Noble.

Renji chuckled sadly. "It doesn't matter. It'll never happen."

Although Byakuya was very engrossed in the subject now, he forced himself to keep his mouth shut.

_I wonder why not. _

_Is it, perhaps, Rukia?_

_And he thinks it'll never happen because he believes I won't allow it?_

Byakuya's heart felt heavy at the thought of Renji being in love with his younger sister.

He tried to convince himself that he only felt… odd because he was worried about her, but he knew that it was deeper than that.

He just didn't know why.

"I'm going to try and get back to sleep." Renji said suddenly.

"O-oh." Byakuya was interrupted from his thoughts. "Goodnight, Abarai."

"Goodnight, Cap'n."

…_Sleep well, Renji._

And then there was silence.


	9. Shopping and Cooking

Author's note: Wow. I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy. But here's the next chapter.  
>Also, I need an opinion. For Renji's birthday (yes, I know it probably the wrong season and that, but I want him to celebrate his birthday in the real word), I want him to go somewhere (with Byakuya, of course.) So, the options are: Swimming, or a Theme Park. You tell me, please. I'll go with the one with the most votes.<br>Thanks for your reviews! (:

~Rainbow Fruit Loop

* * *

><p>Blossoming Romance<br>**~Chapter****9~  
><strong>S h o p p i n g & C o o k i n g

Renji sat, massaging his temples, on the end of Byakuya's bed. He was cursing himself for the conversation a few hours ago.

_Man, why do I always think it's a good idea to talk about my feelings…? _

Byakuya was in the shower, and, when he was finished, the two were going to go grocery shopping.

It was such a human thing to do.

Byakuya had decided that he was becoming bored of eating takeouts. So they were going to try and cook something.

Renji sighed, and continued massaging his temples.

He heard the shower turn off, the door opening, Byakuya stepping out, and the shower door closing.

It really was a small room.

"Captain…?" Renji asked, for no particular reason. He just wanted to hear his Captain's voice.

He was tired, and, therefore, couldn't be expected to think properly.

He heard Byakuya sigh in irritation. "Yes, Abarai?"

_Oh God. Now I've gotta say something._

"Er…"

Renji decided to apologize for speaking so intimately last night, or rather, this morning.

"I'm sorry about before." He looked down at his hands.

"Before? Please elaborate." Byakuya said from behind the wall.

"Ya know. Talking about life ambitions and everything."

The Lieutenant heard the hair dryer start.

_Hm. He dries his hair with a hairdryer?_

While Renji had finally made himself shut up last night, he had cursed himself for their conversation.

_I can't believe I almost told him the truth..._

_Going on about how I'm falling in love._

_And to think… he doesn't want to fall in love ever again._

Renji frowned to himself, his heart feeling heavy.

He may as well have been rejected.

His conversation with Captain Ukitake had been a waste of time; he couldn't get Byakuya to fall in love with him, no matter how hard he tried.

Renji never thought that he'd think this, but he wanted to go back to Soul Society, and be away from Byakuya.

_It hurts to be in his presence. _

He wanted to see Matsumoto. She always had a large supply of alcohol. Alcohol was what he needed at the present moment.

He needed to get completely and utterly wasted.

He needed to forget that the man he was falling in love with never, _ever_ wanted to fall in love again.

_What a waste of time._

_I should just tell him that I don't want to stay here now, that I want to leave._

Byakuya's cold voice brought him back to reality.

"You shouldn't speak about things you don't understand."

_There he goes again, talking about how he thinks I can't fall in love, because I'm too young. _

_Blah, blah, blah. _

"I do understand, though." Renji murmured, looking downwards.

"I beg your pardon? You're mumbling, Abarai."

Just then, Byakuya stepped out from behind the wall. Renji's annoyance, and wishes to leave, disappeared.

It was the first day that Byakuya had worn his new, from-the-Real-World clothes.

…_I bet he would look jaw dropping-ly gorgeous in a bin bag._

His Captain was wearing black and white converse sneakers, and a black button-down shirt. Obviously, he wasn't wearing his kenseikan, so his ebony hair was hanging loose down his shoulders.

But what surprised Renji the most, was the pair of black, _incredibly_ tight jeans that hung low on his Captain's thin hips.

_Oh. My. God._

However, if Renji thought that his heart was going to stop by merely looking at Byakuya's body, then he was in for a shock when he looked at his Captain's face.

He was pouting.

Byakuya Kuchiki, the twenty eighth head of the noble Kuchiki family, and the Captain of the Gotei Thirteen's Sixth Squad was actually _pouting._

Whether or not he was aware of it, was irrelevant to Renji.

"I look like a commoner." Byakuya said, as he looked in the mirror. The look on his face was one of distinct unimpressed-ness.

"Ya look friggin' hot." Renji blurted out, without thinking.

…_Oh crap._

"…_Excuse__ me_?" Byakuya raised one of his delicate eyebrows, daring Renji to say it again.

"Ya look… human, Captain." Renji sighed.

* * *

><p>The two Shinigami made their way into the grocery store.<p>

"Do ya know what we need?" Renji asked.

"Of course." Byakuya said, brushing his hair out of his face.

He grabbed a trolley which lay discarded next to the bananas.

"I'll take that, Captain." Renji said, pulling a lopsided grin. He made to grab the handle on the trolley next to Byakuya's hands, but misjudged the distance.

His large, warm palm covered Byakuya's own cold hand.

Byakuya froze.

He looked downwards at their hands. It seemed as though Renji had given him an electric shock; his fingers were tingling.

Byakuya felt his heart rate speed up.

He swallowed.

He realised that Renji's hand was still on top of his; he didn't seem to be thinking about moving it.

And the weird thing was, Byakuya didn't want him to.

"Oh, oops. Sorry, Cap'n." Renji said, grinning sheepishly. He moved his hand.

Byakuya's hand suddenly felt very cold.

He stayed silent, not trusting himself to speak.

_Physical contact with my Lieutenant shouldn't make me feel like this._

"R-right-"

"Ya know, I have to get things for Matsumoto." Renji interrupted.

"Such as…?" Byakuya asked, thankful that the subject had been changed.

"She said 'girly magazines'."

"…Of course. Can we get suitable magazines from this shop?" Byakuya asked, making his way over to the vegetables.

"I think so."

The two fell into silence, leaving Byakuya to think.

_I am very curious as to who Renji thinks he is in love with._

_More interested than I think I should be._

_Maybe I should ask him?_

"Abarai, I am very curious as to who your 'love interest' is." Byakuya said, trying to sound offhand and casual.

"Are ya?" Renji asked, picking up two carrots, putting them in a plastic bag, and putting them in the trolley.

"Indeed."

"Why's that?" Renji asked.

His question made Byakuya think.

_Why_ am _I __so __interested?_

_It has nothing to do with me._

Byakuya picked up a corn cob, and put it in the trolley. "You seemed so sure of yourself, that's all. I would just like to know who it is."

"Oh." Renji was silent.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Er, no. But, I s'pose ya can guess." Renji scratched the back of his neck. "But only one guess per day."

Byakuya frowned to himself.

"But, in return, I get to ask _you _one question. And you have to answer truthfully." Renji finished.

"…Alright" Byakuya heard himself agreeing. "But you, in turn, have to answer my question honestly."

"'Kay." Renji grinned.

For some reason, his slightly lopsided, sheepish grin made Byakuya's heart melt.

_I haven't… felt something like this since Hisana died…_

_Is it possible that I, Byakuya Kuchiki, am attracted to-?_

"What else do we need?" Renji interrupted Byakuya's thoughts.

Byakuya looked down at the list he had written.

"Diced chicken."

"Where's that…?" Renji mumbled to himself.

Byakuya followed him, glancing upwards at the suspended signs, which were telling him which products were in each isle.

Renji located the 'frozen meat' isle, and made his way down it.

"Is it, by any chance, Rukia?" Byakuya found himself asking.

Renji glanced at him, and his eyebrows pulled together. "Rukia? No way."

"Are you telling the truth, Abarai?" Byakuya asked disbelievingly.

"Of course. That was a rule, wasn't it?"

"Yes. However, I… thought it was Rukia." Byakuya said, picking up a black, Styrofoam tray full of diced chicken.

"Nah. We're friends, that's all."

Byakuya was silent.

_Well, I wonder why he says that 'it will never happen'._

_Surely, someone like him has a decent chance with, well, anybody._

"My turn!" Renji said enthusiastically, steering the trolley the 'dairy' isle.

"Fine." Byakuya braced himself for his Lieutenant's question.

"What's it like… being a Noble?" Renji asked casually.

"A Noble…?" Byakuya repeated, frowning slightly.

"Yeah. I mean, people _do _things for ya. Everyone respects ya." Renji said, stretching upwards to grab a packet of cheese.

"There is a fine line between respect and fear."

Byakuya noticed that, when he stretched upwards, Renji's dark grey t-shirt would ride up slightly, revealing the tanned skin of his toned hips.

It was _very _inviting.

… _I can't believe I just thought that._

"Yeah. I guess." Renji said, chuckling. "So, c'mon. You haven't answered the question yet."

"It's… not as great as people think it is."

"Really?" Renji looked honestly surprised.

"Yes. People expect things from me. Sometimes… sometimes I think how different my life would be, if I had a normal upbringing." Byakuya said, surprising himself.

_I had never really thought about it, but it is true._

_My life would be so much… easier, if I was not a Noble._

_I could do what I want… and choose who I want._

"But you're lucky. I mean, I grew up in the seventy eighth division of Rukongai. It wasn't exactly… ideal. But it's okay. I met Rukia." Renji grinned.

"Hm." was the only sound Byakuya offered.

"C'mon. We only need to get Matsumoto's magazines now." Renji said. "Then we can leave."

* * *

><p>Renji winced as he looked at the recipe. "Aw, man, we're gonna fail so badly." He murmured.<p>

"What was that?" Byakuya asked, glancing at his Lieutenant.

"Nothing!" Renji said brightly.

The two men were squished up in the small hotel room kitchen.

Renji was wearing a red apron, for, what Byakuya presumed was, comedy relief.

Said Lieutenant was holding a recipe for chicken and carrot soup.

"Right. What do we need to do first?" Byakuya asked, tying his hair up.

"First….'Cut the carrots into small cubes.'" Renji read out loud. "Ha, ya could use Senbonzakura!" he joked. When Byakuya gave no response, Renji stopped grinning, and reached for two knives.

_Gee, take a joke, Captain._

After the two men had cut the carrots up in silence, Renji reached for the recipe with his now orange-stained fingers.

"Combine the carrots and the gravy in a medium saucepan. Bring the mixture to a boil, and stir it often."

"It doesn't mention the corn." Byakuya said frowning.

"Maybe ya have to do that separately?" Renji pondered aloud.

"Cook it by itself, or eat it by itself?" Byakuya asked, the frown still on his face.

…_This is why I don't cook._

"…I dunno."

"Well, it is in our best interest to follow the recipe." Byakuya said, raising his chin slightly.

"Yeah." Renji agreed.

"We need a saucepan now." Byakuya sighed.

It was very unlikely that the hotel kitchen would have a saucepan.

"Um. Well," Renji paused as he ducked down underneath the drawer full of plates to search for a saucepan. "Will this do?" he held up a pan, and grinned sheepishly.

"Do you want stir-fry?" Byakuya asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We don't have a saucepan in here, so this'll have to do."

Byakuya shook his head disdainfully, but said, "Indeed."

The Vice Captain stuck the pan on the heated element of the stove, whilst Byakuya combined the two ingredients in said pan.

Renji located a wooden spoon, and started stirring (perhaps a little too manically).

_People say that cooking is such a chore. But it isn't! This is simple!_

Unfortunately for him, Renji had put the element on too high a temperature, so the bottom of the pan caught on fire.

_Oh God. I spoke too soon!_

"Argh! What do we do, Captain?" Renji asked, startled at the smoking carrots.

He started blowing at the fire, which only supplied the flames with more oxygen, therefore making them bigger.

Byakuya raised his eyebrows, amused. "Abarai, remain calm, and for God's sake stop blowing." he said. "Turn the heat off, and transfer the 'soup' into this bowl." He handed Renji a large polka dotted bowl.

_Well, it's good that someone here knows how to handle a disaster._

Since the carrots and gravy had been well fried, and Renji had put out the fire (with the aid of a wet tea-towel), he looked at his recipe. "It says: 'Add the chicken, and cook for fifteen minutes, or until the chicken is a light brown.' Why don't you do this part, Captain?"

* * *

><p>Three wooden spoons, two knives, one pan, one fire, and a mess later, Byakuya and Renji had actually produced an edible soup.<p>

"Well, I'm proud of our efforts." Renji concluded, as he lifted his spoon up to his lips. "Even if I _did _almost burn down the kitchen."

_Fool._

Byakuya watched as the Lieutenant blew on his soup.

He, too, took a sip. It was surprisingly nice.

_Hm. _

"I suppose I agree." Byakuya murmured.

Renji grinned. "You know, I don't think we'll get food poisoning."

"Don't tempt fate." Byakuya warned.

"Ya believe in that crap?"

"I guess." Byakuya shrugged, and flicked his fringe out of his face.

"Why?"

"You only get one question a day, remember?" Byakuya asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

"Oh yeah." Renji shook his head. "My rules. Hey, who's gonna wash up?"

Byakuya was silent.

"Paper, scissors, rock?" Renji asked. "I'm good at that."

Byakuya rolled his eyes at his Vice Captain's maturity, and held out his palm.

"Paper, scissors, rock." They said in unison. Renji was grinning, whereas Byakuya's face was as expressionless as always.

Renji looked down at their palms. His own hand was clenched in a fist, whilst Byakuya's was outstretched.

"Paper beats rock." Byakuya said, pushing his bowl towards Renji, a small smile gracing his features.

"Damn it!"

Byakuya _never _lost at paper, scissors, rock.

Never.

Renji groaned, and Byakuya sighed.

"Here, I'll help you."

And, as he stood up and stepped towards the kitchen, he missed the affectionate smile Renji cast his way.


	10. Hollow Attack & A Cafe

Author's note: OH MY GOSH! Sorry for the looong wait! (: I've been really busy! (:  
>Now, it may seem like Byakuya is OOC in this chapter, but surely you guys remember his soft side when he saved Rukia? Yes? (:<p>

Thanks to all you reviewers! (: Please continue to do so!

~Rainbow Fruit Loop

* * *

><p>Blossoming Romance<br>**~Chapter****10~  
><strong>H o l l o w A t t a c k & A C a f e

Byakuya watched (out of the corner of his eye, of course) as his Lieutenant tugged his dark brown t-shirt on.

Renji was wearing well-worn black jeans and a dark brown shirt. The shirt was just tight enough for Byakuya to be able to make out his Lieutenant's toned body.

But, of course, Byakuya hadn't actually noticed…

"Are ya ready, Captain Kuchiki?"

Renji's red hair was down; he seemed to be wearing it like that on a regular basis. It hung loose down his back, almost touching his waist. It always surprised Byakuya how long the scarlet curtain was; it always seemed much shorter whilst in was tied in its usual ponytail.

_It is such beautiful hair._

"Er, Captain?"

Even now, as Renji spoke, Byakuya couldn't help but to notice how white his straight teeth were. Byakuya presumed that the contrast of the tanned skin on his handsome face made his teeth seem whiter.

_Did I… really just think that about my Lieutenant?_

_What__ on_ Earth _is__ wrong__ with __me?_

_I must be ill._

"Oi, Captain?" Renji called.

Byakuya snapped out of his reverie. Renji was standing inches away from him, a concerned look on his face.

_He must have caught me staring at him._

"…I couldn't help but notice the dark circles underneath your eyes." Byakuya lied. "Did you not sleep well?"

Renji looked sheepish. "Er, no. Sleepin' on the floor is pretty uncomfortable; my back hurts." He said. "But I'm fine."

_At least the subject of me staring at him seems to have been avoided._

"Oh." Byakuya didn't really know what to say.

"C'mon, let's go." Renji grinned.

"Right."

Byakuya had decided that he should buy something for Renji's birthday, which was tomorrow.

It was uncharacteristic of him; he usually didn't care about something as trivial as birthdays. But… now the Renji was in the Real World, he was away from his friends.

Usually, the red haired Lieutenant would go out drinking with Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shūhei, Shunsui and Rukia. Renji would usually come to the office the next day with a terrible hangover.

But, because none of Renji's friends were in the Real World, Renji was going to have a bit of a dull birthday. So, Byakuya thought that getting him some sort of gift might make things marginally better.

The two men walked out of the hotel room, locked it, and walked down the hallway.

Both were silent.

"Which shops do ya wanna go in?" Renji finally asked, yawning.

"I would prefer it if we could go our separate ways for the morning." Byakuya said, looking down at the ground.

"Oh!' Renji seemed surprised.

Byakuya looked upwards, and noticed that the red head looked disappointed.

_Why is he disappointed? Is he scared that he'll get lost?_

"We can meet up… in a café later, if you would like." Byakuya said.

"Alright!" Renji replied chirpily.

"So, I'll see you later." Byakuya said, as they both exited the hotel. "Eleven thirty at the café we saw yesterday?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Byakuya was, for once, completely and utterly baffled.<p>

He had _no _idea what to get his fiery Lieutenant. He wanted to get something… special.

If his Lieutenant had been of the opposite gender, then buying a gift would have been simple. _All _females loved perfume.

But Renji… He had never expressed his love for anything apart from alcohol, and drinking wasn't something to be encouraged.

Byakuya wandered down the streets, absentmindedly looking in shop windows.

To be honest, his mind was on something completely different.

_Why do I feel… odd around my Lieutenant? _

_What has changed?_

_Why do I keep noticing strange things about him? Like his beautiful hair, or his white teeth…_

He was confused about his feelings, and, although he wanted to, he couldn't deny it.

_I… can't explain how this has happened, but…_

_I think I am attracted to Renji. _

Byakuya sighed, and closed his eyes briefly.

_Why must everything be so… unfair?_

_I have become attracted to my Lieutenant who is in love with someone else._

Byakuya scowled, and was thinking about going to wait for Renji at the café, when he noticed a necklace in the window of the shop he was passing.

_Hm._

He went inside, and went to get a better look at it.

It was carved out of bone, and was similar in shape to Renji's tattoos. It hung on a thick black cord.

It was _very_ expensive.

But it was perfect.

* * *

><p>Renji glanced at the clock in the café, as he hurried inside. Eleven forty.<p>

_Damn it! I'm late._

Luckily, he managed to locate his Captain, who was sitting in the back of the café, in a booth.

He hurried over, and plonked himself down.

"Sorry, Captain!" he apologized.

"Must you be late for everything?" Byakuya asked him, his cold grey eyes narrowed slightly.

"Er…" Renji began, picking at a loose thread on his shirt. He glanced at the 'Hot Drinks' menu.

"Never mind. Have you decided which beverage you desire?"

"Not yet." Renji said, picking up the drinks menu.

The two men sat in silence as Renji tried to pick what he wanted.

"Right." He said, grinning at his Captain.

"I will order," Byakuya said. "What are you having?"

"A vanilla and hazelnut latte, please." Renji said, impressed with his classy choice.

"I'll be back." Byakuya said.

Renji took the time to note what he was wearing.

_Hm._

Luckily for Renji's brain, Byakuya wasn't wearing his incredibly tight black jeans. He was, instead, wearing grey jeans, which were slightly looser. He was also wearing a black jacket, and a white scarf, not unlike his usual silver-white Noble silk one.

_Why does he always look so good?_

Byakuya came back, with the two drinks in his hands. He handed Renji his.

"Thanks, Captain." Renji said.

The Lieutenant watched as his Captain blew on his beverage, and (after adding _lots _of sugar) took a sip of his own.

Byakuya watched in amusement as Renji practically spat out his scalding hot drink.

He raised his eyebrow.

"It's hot!" Renji complained.

"That is why your beverage was listed under '_Hot_ Drinks'." Byakuya said, shaking his head slightly.

_Good one, Renji. _

_Go and make a fool of yourself._

Renji wiped his mouth, and coughed, trying to ignore his burning tongue.

_I'm such a screw up. _

"Ha, ha, yeah." Renji said.

The two sat in silence.

An awkward silence, Renji noted.

"Will you allow me to take today's guess now?" Byakuya asked him, blowing the steam off his own coffee.

"Uh, sure. I don't think you'll get it, though." Renji noted casually.

_I_ hope _you__ don__'__t __get __it._

"Lieutenant Matsumoto?" Byakuya asked, as soon as Renji took a sip.

Again, Renji almost spat his coffee out.

_Matsumoto?_

_He thinks… I'm in love with… HER?_

After he had stopped choking, Renji grinned.

"No way. She's just a really good friend... She's having her own relationship drama anyway." Renji added after a seconds thought.

"Good." Byakuya said approvingly. Then he frowned. "Er, I didn't mean that it is good that she is having her own love problems, I just meant that it is good that you haven't fallen in love with _her_."

"Why?" Renji asked, curious.

_Why would it matter to him?_

"She seems to be a bit of an 'airhead'. I think you, Renji, can do better." Byakuya said.

Then his eyes widened slightly.

"Captain, did you just call me 'Renji'?" Renji asked incredulously, a smile on his face.

"…No." Byakuya said, his face straight.

The look in his eyes, however, told Renji to back down.

"Right. Sorry. I must be hearing things. But, er, the person I'm in love with isn't an 'airhead'." Renji said absentmindedly.

_Why would he call me 'Renji'?_

_What did he mean by that?_

_He __has _always _insisted__ on __calling__ me__ '__Abarai__'__._

_He told me, on my first day working with him, that calling me by my given name would be too personal… and that he only wanted to have a working relationship with me._

_What's changed?_

Renji sighed, deep in thought.

_Maybe he was just being friendly?_

_But then why would he try to hide it?_

…_Renji,__ stop__ it.__ He__'__s__ your__ Captain._ Nothing _has __changed.__ Nothing__ at __all._

Renji zoned in to see Byakuya looking slightly concerned. "Abarai?"

"…Uh huh?" Renji asked, raising his eyebrows intelligently.

"Nothing." Byakuya shook his head.

"Okay." Renji said, sipping his now-cool drink. "It's my turn to ask a question!"

"Alright." Byakuya leaned forward, a small smirk gracing his features.

Renji, too, leaned forward slightly.

"If you could do _anything_ at all _right_ now, ignoring all of the consequences, what would it be?"

It was only when the words had come out of Renji's mouth, did he realize how close they were.

He could feel Byakuya's warm breath on his face, and their noses were inches apart. Renji looked down at Byakuya's plump lips, and a chill ran down his spine.

Byakuya's steel-grey eyes were locked on his own amber-brown ones.

Renji's heart started beating twice its usual speed.

_We're close enough to…_

"Anything at all?" Byakuya murmured, pulling his head back slightly.

Renji sighed inwardly in disappointment, but grinned, nodding.

After a few minutes of thinking, Byakuya spoke up, and leaned forward, as if to whisper something in Renji's ear.

"In spite of all the unease my actions would cause, I would-"

He was interrupted by his Hollow sensor beeping.

"Crap! Is that a Hollow, Captain?" Renji asked.

"Yes. Near the river." Byakuya said.

"Let's get going!" Renji enthused, reaching for his gikongan dispenser.

Although, he had to admit, he really wanted to know what Byakuya would have said.

* * *

><p>Byakuya shunpo-ed to the river, with Renji not far behind him.<p>

_Why must a Hollow appear now?_

He looked around, not seeing anything.

Renji arrived behind him, panting slightly.

"Where is it?" he asked, in between breaths.

"I'm not sure." Byakuya said slowly, his eyebrows furrowing.

Just then, there was an abnormally high-pitched shriek.

The shriek of a Hollow.

Byakuya spun around, and saw the monster behind Renji.

The Hollow had three large legs, and a long body, covered in large spikes. It had one eye, and fangs. It also had a red 'vine' wrapped around its neck.

_What an ugly Hollow._

"I'll get it, Captain!" Renji said, enthusiastically.

"If you insist." Byakuya said, nodding. He _did_ like watching his Lieutenant in action.

Renji turned around, and sprung forward, his sword at the ready. He made to slash its hideous face open, when the Hollow disappeared.

"What? Captain, its reiatsu has disappeared!" Renji yelled.

_Normal Hollows lack the ability to do things such as masking their reiatsu._

_This must be one which Aizen has tampered with._

Byakuya reached for his Zanpakutō.

"Be careful, Renji. We don't know where it is." The Captain instructed.

_Again… why must I persist with calling him by his given name?_

_It is far too intimate._

Renji was just about to shout something to Byakuya, when the Captain noticed a glimmer behind his Lieutenant.

"Renji, behind you." Byakuya said, shunpo-ing forward.

But it was too late.

The vine around the Hollows neck had become some sort of tentacle. It lunged forward (causing the Hollow to become visible) and wrapped itself around Renji's own neck.

_Renji…_

"Argh!" Renji let out a yelp, and thrashed his Zanpakutō wildly, as he choked for breath.

Byakuya watched, aghast, as his Lieutenant was raised a good seven meters in the air.

_Why isn't my body moving…?_

The Hollow thrashed Renji around, slamming him into various trees.

Renji managed to raise his Zanpakutō, and slam it into the red vine.

Nothing happened, except a loud 'clang' was emitted. It was like the sound of two swords hitting one another.

_Move… Body, move…_

Finally, Byakuya managed to leap forward, and slash through the Hollow's mask.

The monster disintegrated, causing Renji to fall seven meters to the ground.

Byakuya shunpo-ed forwards, and caught his unconscious Lieutenant in his arms.

_Oh, Renji._

* * *

><p>Renji awoke with a splitting headache, an agonizingly sore throat, and an incredibly soft pillow beneath his head.<p>

He blinked, and noticed that Byakuya was sitting beside him, staring out of the window, absentmindedly stirring his tea.

He turned around when Renji spoke up.

"H-hey, Captain, I'm," he broke off to cough-

_Ow._

-"really s-sorry. I failed." He looked downwards.

"You're sorry?" Byakuya asked, turning to face him. "I'm sorry that I… didn't do anything. My body… wouldn't move."

Renji grinned, and closed his eyes. "You're forgiven, of course."

Byakuya smiled softly, knowing that Renji couldn't see him. "Thank you." He whispered, as his Lieutenant fell back to sleep.

...

The next time that Renji awoke, the curtains were closed, it was dark, and he was by himself in the large bed. He sat up, rubbed his throat, and looked for Byakuya.

He noticed a dark shape on the floor, with his blankets.

_Byakuya…_

Renji realized how thirsty he was, and slowly got up to get a glass of water.

His movements disturbed Byakuya, who sat up.

"Ren-Abarai?" he asked.

"Sorry for waking you, Captain." Renji croaked hurriedly.

"It's fine. How are you feeling?"

"Alright. Er, Captain, why are you sleeping on the floor?" Renji asked.

"Because you should have the bed." Byakuya murmured simply.

Renji filled his glass up with water, and chugged it back, relieved by the comfort the ice-cold water brought his burning throat.

"But… it's yours." Renji finally said.

_And I'm cold._

Renji blushed at his thought.

"I… don't care." Byakuya said.

"Oh…" Renji said, feeling his eyes close. Slowly, he made his way back to the bed, lay down, and shivered.

It was an exceptionally cold night.

"Do you need anything else?" Byakuya asked him, suddenly at his side.

Renji, who was now incredibly tired, and, therefore, probably delirious, said: "You."

"…_Excuse__ me_?" Byakuya asked, surprised at his Lieutenant's words.

"I'm cold, Captain. And I need you to keep me warm…"

If it had been any other scenario, Byakuya would have ignored the request, and would probably have punished his Vice Captain. But Renji wasn't thinking straight, and looked so… helpless.

"…Alright." Byakuya found himself saying.

Slowly, he got into the bed, and lay down, his head on the pillow next to Renji's. His body was mere _inches _away from Renji's.

He felt Renji turn on his side, and face him. He felt a thrill run down his spine when Renji's nose accidentally brushed against his shoulder.

"Thank you, Captain… I'm much warmer now." Renji murmured.

And as Renji's breathing slowed down, and Byakuya felt his own slow down, one though stayed in the Captain's mind.

_I wouldn't give this moment up for the world._

And he finally knew why.


	11. Mood Swings?

Author's note: Hey! Byakuya may seem OOC in this chapter, but it's intentional - I want him to seem confused. (: Haha. Please review, and a HUGE thanks to those who did! I write for you guys!

Oh, and a warning: FLUFF AHEAD! (:

* * *

><p>Blossoming Romance<br>**~Chapter****11~  
><strong>M o o d S w i n g s?

When Renji awoke the following morning, he was, quite honestly, shocked.

Because there, mere _inches _away from his face, was his beautiful Captain.

Because he had hit his head yesterday as a result of the Hollow attack, Renji couldn't remember anything that had happened after said attack.

_Oh, God. Why is he here… lying next to me… What did we do?_

_I doubt that it was anything… He wouldn't lower himself down to my level…_

_More __importantly,__ what __do__ I __do _now_…__?_

Renji lay there, breathing heavily, wondering how he should react. Because the truth was that he didn't want to move. He wanted to imagine that this situation was what it looked like; that it was something that it would never be.

So Renji did what any sane-yet-confused person lying next to a gorgeous man would do.

He closed his eyes, pretended to be asleep, and waited for the man himself to wake up.

As Renji lay, he thought about his conversation with Rangiku. He seemed to be thinking about it a lot, recently.

"_**Tell him. …Take a chance; risk it all, because I'll catch you every time you fall."**_

_I… I'm too far in love to survive the fall._

And with that ever-so-slightly depressing though in his head, Renji drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Byakuya stirred.<p>

He opened his eyes, and blinked at the harsh sunlight shining through the half-drawn curtains.

As his eyesight focused, however, Byakuya's heart started racing as he noticed how _close _his Lieutenant was to him.

Close enough to kiss.

Renji's scarlet hair was intertwined around his own ebony strands. Renji's face was inches away from his own.

Byakuya immediately noticed that Renji's chest was bare - something that he hadn't noticed last night. His exotic tattoos were obscured by strands of his thick hair.

…_Why does fate tempt me so?_

Byakuya gazed at Renji's face, before slowly, reluctantly, turning back around to look at the alarm clock.

It was ten-thirty – a time that Byakuya was usually always awake before.

The Noble sighed, and turned back around, in order to wake up his Lieutenant.

_How should I wake him?_

Hesitantly, Byakuya gently placed his pale hand on Renji's tanned, bare shoulder.

"Wake up, Abarai." Byakuya said quietly.

Renji stirred, and stretched out, causing one of his legs to brush against Byakuya's. Byakuya felt the same tingle as he had whenever he accidentally touched his Vice Captain.

"C-Captain?" Renji asked, confused. He sat up. "What are we doing… together in bed?"

Byakuya felt his face flush. "What are we doing?" he repeated, before frowning.

_He… can't remember anything about this… situation?_

_What would his reaction be if I told him that it was as he suspected…? Not that it is, of course.  
><em>

_But of course I wouldn't. He would be disgusted by me._

"Abarai, don't be utterly ridiculous. Nothing happened, you absolute idiot." Byakuya snapped.

It was Renji's turn to turn red. "Oh, Captain, I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!"

Hurriedly, the red-head jumped out of the bed, and looked down at himself.

"I'll just go get dressed." He said, knowing that him being half-naked wasn't helping the scenario.

And with that, he hurried off behind the one meter wall.

Byakuya sighed, annoyed at himself for having scared Renji off on his birthday.

_Why must I always act so… cold? Why did I not tell him what actually happened, instead of letting him think the worst of me?_

Byakuya scowled at nothing in particular, and sat on the bed, waiting to apologize to Renji.

* * *

><p>When Renji came back, Byakuya stood up.<p>

"I am sorry, Abarai. I shouldn't have snapped at you... How's your head?" he asked.

"Uh, it's okay, Captain." Renji said, in reply to both questions.

"Good…" Byakuya trailed off.

"So, er, would you mind telling me why we were in bed together?" Renji asked, his face still almost as red as his hair.

_I have a right to know… why I was in bed with my Captain._

"You asked me to." Byakuya said simply, turning around and walking over to the kitchen in order to make breakfast.

"I… what? Oh, God, what did I say?" Renji asked, panic present in his voice.

_Oh crap. What the freakin' hell did I tell him? Does… he know about my feelings for him?_

"Renji, you were obviously delirious. I haven't taken anything you said last night seriously." Byakuya told him, his back still turned.

_That's not an answer._

Taking a deep breath, Renji walked up to Byakuya, and put his hand on his Captain's shoulder. Byakuya turned around, surprised.

"Please, Captain. What did I say to you?" he said softly.

"You told me you wanted me to sleep next to you, because you were cold… You said that you needed me." Byakuya said, his face as expressionless as always.

_Thank__ Christ__… __I_ can _blame __that__ on __my __obvious__ deliriousness._

But, for some reason, Renji felt a little disappointed.

If he _had _told his Captain the truth, then that would mean that Byakuya was okay with it.

_I mean, he wouldn't have gotten in bed with me if he wasn't, right?_

But the truth was that Byakuya didn't know. So, he probably wouldn't ever. And he _definitely _wouldn't be okay with it if he _did find_ out.

"Oh, and Renji?" Byakuya said, his eyebrows pulling together slightly.

"Y-Yeah?"

_First name usage again…_

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks!" Renji said, surprised that his Captain had remembered.

_Hm. __Usually__ he__ doesn__'__t __acknowledge __my __birthday__… __He__ doesn__'__t__ usually __acknowledge_ his _either._

"I have something for you." Byakuya commented casually. Renji couldn't help but notice that his cheeks were slightly pink.

"Aw! Thanks!" Renji exclaimed, happy that the awkwardness between them was over.

"It's, er, it the drawer beside the bed." Byakuya said.

Renji hopped over, and pulled out a collection of things. One was a pen, one a sketch book, and the other a small box.

Suddenly, Byakuya was at his side. "Not this…" he murmured, hastily putting the sketch book back.

_Hm. I wonder what is in the book that he doesn't want me to see._

However, Renji's thoughts on the matter disappeared when Byakuya held out the small, burgundy box.

"Here." He said casually.

"Oh, er, thanks…" Renji couldn't help but to blush slightly.

Slowly, he untied the thin, black ribbon from around the box.

He was holding his breath (as was Byakuya) as he opened the box.

"Oh, wow!" Renji murmured to himself, dropping the box in enthusiasm.

_Damn. I'm such a klutz._

_But… this is beautiful._

He scrambled around on the floor, picked up the box, and sat down on the bed.

He pulled the necklace out of the box, and held it up to the light.

It was a bit of bone, carved into a shape which was very similar to his tattoos. It hung on a black cord.

_Did he… buy it because it reminded him of me?_

Strangely, Renji was overcome by the sort of happiness that made him want to cry.

Renji turned to Byakuya, who was watching him silently.

"Thank you, Captain." He whispered. "It's absolutely beautiful."

'Like you.' He wanted to add, but didn't.

"You're welcome." Byakuya replied, equally as quietly.

_What would he do if I hugged him?_

_Probably punish me… _

_But it'll be worth it._

Slowly – the necklace still in his palm – Renji took a step towards his Captain. When Byakuya didn't flinch away, Renji wrapped his arms around Byakuya's slim waist.

The two didn't break eye contact.

He felt Byakuya stiffen in response, and was just about to pull away when, slowly, tentatively, Byakuya lifted his own arms, and enfolded them around Renji's shoulders.

They stayed like that – bodies entwined – for a few minutes. Renji buried his face into Byakuya's thick, dark hair. It smelt like vanilla.

Of course, Byakuya was the first one to break the hug.

He lowered his arms, and took a step back, causing Renji's arms to drop to his side.

Renji noticed that his Captain's cheeks were pink.

Said Lieutenant stood watching Byakuya, unsure of what to say.

_Oh God. I've made things really awkward again._

_Why don't I ever think of the consequences of my actions?_

_But,__ then__ again, __he _did _return __my __hug._

_What does that mean?_

"Are you going to have breakfast now?" Byakuya asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Er, yeah.

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Byakuya watched Renji eating his muesli.<p>

_Why did I let him hug me?_

…_Why did I return the hug?_

He was confused, annoyed, and embarrassed, which wasn't a good mix.

However, luckily for him, Renji seemed to be thinking of something completely different.

"Hey, er, Captain?" Renji asked, looking up from his muesli.

Byakuya sighed.

_Would__ it __kill __him__ to__ let__ me __have __peace __and__ quiet __for _one second_?_

"Yes, Abarai?"

"What are we doing today?" Renji asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"What we have done for the past few days; not much. We're only here in case of a Hollow attack." Byakuya told him, taking a bite out of his banana.

"Ya know, there's a Shinigami already here in Karakura Town." Renji said.

"Is there?" Byakuya was mildly surprised.

_Why are we here then?_

"Yeah! His name is…um…" Renji trailed off, not actually knowing. "Well, I can't remember his name. But surely we could do something fun today, and leave guarding-the-town to him? It'll only be one day." It sounded as though Renji was begging.

Byakuya brushed his dark bangs out of his face.

_Hm.__That __doesn__'__t__ sound__ too__ bad.__ It_ is_ his __birthday,__ after __all._

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

Renji's face brightened, presumably because it seemed as though Byakuya was considering it.

"The Amusement Park!" he enthused.

Byakuya's eyes widened. "No. Absolutely not." He said firmly.

_I dislike rides of any sort…_

Renji frowned, looking disappointed. "Please? Captain, we do _everything_ side-by-side. But I want us to do something together_._ Like all the other Captains and Lieutenants. _Together._" He emphasized.

Byakuya stood up, and scowled at his Lieutenant. "Renji, we are not _friends._ Alright? I am your Captain, and you are my Lieutenant. The only reason why we don't do things together is because I don't want to." Byakuya said harshly.

He watched as Renji's face fell, and grew red in embarrassment.

_That's the second time I've hurt him today…_

_He must think that I'm rather 'hot and cold'._

_Snapping at him for something which wasn't actually his fault… buying him a nice gift… cuddling him… and then finally telling him that I don't like him._

_Which__ is __a__ lie. __I _do _like __him.__ Too__ much, __in __fact._

_Surely I, as a Noble, should tell him the truth?_

_Or at least make up my mind about how I am going to act around him._

Byakuya was so distracted by the debate he was having with himself, that he was slightly startled when Renji spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I should not have forgotten my place. Forgive me," he broke off to bow. "please. I'll be outside."

And with that, he trudged outside the hotel room, being careful not to slam the door.

* * *

><p>Renji leant against a brick wall, thinking over their conversation bitterly.<p>

_And just when I thought he was close to trusting me as a friend. _

_Why did he hug me, if he doesn't like me?_

_Maybe he's figured out that I really like him, and felt sorry for me._

_I don't need anyone's pity._

Renji scowled. As much as he was trying to blame this situation on his Captain, he knew that it was his own fault that he had embarrassed himself.

_I need duct tape. _

Renji couldn't help but to grin slightly. Duct tape was obviously the only solution.

Just then, a soccer ball hit the wall beside his feet.

_Hm. Kids are playing soccer?_

Renji had used to love playing soccer; he had played it a lot during his time in Rukongai.

He nudged the ball with his foot, and swiftly kicked it to a kid who was running up to him.

_Heh. My good deed for the day._

"Oi! Leave my soccer ball alone, freak!" the kid yelled.

_Or not_…

"Gee, I was just kicking it back to ya." Renji replied, looking bored.

"I could'a got it myself!" the brat insisted.

…_This kid acts just like that red-headed freak who lives with Urahara-san._

Renji peered down at the child. He was very skinny, and had a tangle of black hair. He had smudges on hisangry face.

"Yeah, I know. I jus' though I'd help." Renji sighed, not in the mood to have an argument.

"I didn't need your help, jerk!" the kid yelled.

_Why is he overreacting? I only kicked his ball to him._

_He reminds me of Ichigo._

"Whatever." Renji said offhandedly, _really _wanting to kick the child in the face. "Hey, do you know an orange-haired guy called Ichigo? You both have the same personality."

"Who's he? Your boyfriend?" the kid mocked, poking his tongue out.

Renji, who was now only balancing on one leg (the other was the wall behind him), fell over in surprise.

_Ew.__ That__ is_ disgusting.

"What the hell, kid?" he demanded angrily, nursing his sore leg.

The brat said nothing, and continued laughing.

"Get lost." Renji told him.

"Suit yourself." The kid told him, before kicking him in the face. And with that, he ran off.

_Freak! What is it with kids these days?_

Renji frowned, as his eyes started to water; a result of his eyes being hit.

_Damn it. _

_Damn it all._

* * *

><p>Byakuya exited the hotel, hoping to find his Vice Captain.<p>

_I should apologize._

He turned a corner, and saw Renji.

He had his back against a brick wall, and was on the ground. He had his head in his hands.

He was groaning "Ow; my face. Friggin' jerk", but Byakuya didn't hear.

Said Captain walked up to his Lieutenant, slightly hesitantly.

"Ren-Abarai?" he asked.

Renji looked up.

Byakuya was shocked to see that Renji's dark brown eyes were red and watering. His nose was red.

_Has he been… crying?_

Byakuya felt horrible, although he didn't allow himself to show it.

_Is he that upset by what I told him? I made him cry?_

_He doesn't cry easily. I must have really hurt him._

"Hello, Captain Kuchiki." Renji said miserably.

Byakuya noted the full title.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm fine." Renji told him, standing up.

He rubbed at his eyes.

Byakuya felt his heart pretty much melt.

"I'll go." He said, sighing.

"You'll go where? If you want to have different living arrangements, _I'll_ go and live with Urahara-san." Renji said, biting his bottom lip absentmindedly.

"No… I'll go to the Amusement Park with you."

"No, it's fine. I'll just…" Renji trailed off, and looked around. "I dunno. Wait for a Hollow, or an Arrancar or something."

_He obviously doesn't want to go anywhere with me._

_Which isn't surprising. _

"Abarai, I didn't mean what I said." Byakuya said, leaning against the wall next to Renji. He couldn't help but to notice that Renji stiffened when their hands brushed. He then yanked his hand away.

Byakuya didn't notice Renji's cheeks turning pink.

_I'm not that bad…_

"Captain, I'm fine. Really. You don't have to apologize." Renji told him.

"No. I only said what I said because I… am mildly inconvenienced by heights, and, therefore did not want to attend the Amusement Park with you." Byakuya admitted.

"You're scared?" Renji asked, an incredulous look on his face.

Byakuya couldn't tell whether he was surprised or amused.

"No. I am mildly inconvenienced. There's a difference." Byakuya informed him.

"Maybe it's just 'cause you haven't been on a ride with someone else." Renji said. "Someone who cares for you." He added, his voice low.

"I beg your pardon?" Byakuya asked.

"Nothing, Captain. But if you come with me, I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to you!"

Byakuya frowned. "Alright." He found himself saying.

_Oh, Christ. Here we go._

* * *

><p>Author's note (again): Just to make myself clear: Renji wasn't crying. His eyes were watering, 'cause he'd been kicked in the faceeyes/nose. 'Tis what happens! (: Please review!_  
><em>


	12. Amusement Park Pt 1

Author's note: Hey guys! (: The twelfth chapter; dun, dun, duuuun. I wonder if anyone who read this fic at the start is still reading? Probably not. (:  
>Oh, and... the Kiss Scene is in the next few chapters! I can see it! (: Oh, and just to let everyone know; this fic <em>won't <em>have smut in it. Sorry if I disappoint anyone :P

Um... Hm. Just to remind people, this chapter is a continuation of the last chapter. 'Tis the same day. And I decided to do the 'Amusement Park' thing in more than one chapter, 'cause I didn't want them to be too long. So, the next chapter will (probably) be in Renji's point of view. (: Wow. Looong day.  
>This chapter has some good old Bya-kun angst (not really). It involves... nah, just read it. I think I've been a bit mean to our poor Noble in this chapter! (:<p>

Well, I was slightly disappointed when I realised that I only got four reviews for the last chapter. (But, to you guys who did, I LOVE you! Thanks so much!) Because the chapter _before _the last, I got ten! Where have my lovely reviewers gone? Nooo! They've left meeee! (: Nah, I'll be fine. But, please, guys, review! Reviewing makes everything go faster. 'Cause I've got a few other fics which need updating, and I'll do those first if I don't get enough response. (That's not blackmail, I swear...!) (: But, again, THANKS TO THOSE WHO DID REVIEW! (: Life savers. (:

Long author's note is looong. I wonder if people even bother to read it, or if I'm ranting to myself? LOL (: Okaaaay, shutting up now...

~Rainbow Fruit Loop.

* * *

><p>Blossoming Romance<br>**~Chapter****12~  
><strong>A m u s e m e n t P a r k  
><em>Part<em>_One._

After gathering a few things that they thought they'd need, Byakuya and Renji were heading off to the Amusement Park.

_I'm sure this isn't a good idea._

_I shouldn't have come, even if it meant hurting Renji's feelings._

"This is going to be so much fun!" Renji said, an ecstatic smile on his face.

Merely seeing how excited his Lieutenant was changed Byakuya's mind.

_Maybe it won't be too bad…_

Because Renji had his head turned, Byakuya allowed himself an incredibly rare smile.

"How do you propose that we get there?" Byakuya asked, as the two walked down the main street.

"By bus." Renji informed him, gesturing towards the bus stop they were approaching.

Byakuya was silent.

"Ya haven't been on a bus before?" Renji asked.

"No."

"Wow!" Renji grinned – as though he was an expert – and the two men sat down on the faded green bench at the bus stop.

"I'll pay." Renji said, scrambling around in his pockets for the money he had saved up. He had gotten the Soul Society currency converted to the Japanese currency (it had been converted in Soul Society, of course.)

"You don't need to do that." Byakuya said. "Soul Society gave us money for our time in the Real World."

"No, Captain, I _want _to pay." Renji said, giving Byakuya one of his heart-warming lopsided grins.

"…If you insist."

Just then, the bus pulled up.

"C'mon!" Renji enthused.

After paying for the tickets, the two men sat down on one of the navy seats.

_This bus smells like… wet dog._

The bus started.

"We have to get off at 'Stop 231', and then we walk for a bit." Renji said, peering at his ticket.

"That's fine."

The two Shinigami sat in an awkward silence, before Renji said: "So, Captain. Ya never did tell me what ya would do if ya could do anything at all."

Byakuya frowned. "I don't remember what I was going to say."

"Well, what would ya do now?"

Byakuya looked at Renji. He was sitting beside the Captain, an eager expression on his tanned face.

"I'd probably…"

_What was I going to say yesterday?_

_Oh yes. I was going to say… 'I would kiss you.' _

…_Which __would__ have __been __a_ very _bad __thing__ to __say._

"I'd probably… sit and talk to you. _Really_ talk. Learn everything about you, Abarai." Byakuya said.

Even that answer – which was not quite as _suggestive_ as his previous answer – brought a slight blush to Byakuya's cheeks.

So, maybe the answer wasn't quite as romantic as it would have been the previous day, but Renji's face lit up. "We can do that later, Captain! When we're having lunch, maybe?"

"If you would like." Byakuya answered. "…Can I have today's 'guess' now?"

Renji bit his lip nervously. "Uh, sure. If ya want."

Byakuya thought for a minute.

_Who does he hang around a lot?_

_I can't think of any other female Shinigami._

_A human, perhaps?_

_What about that orange-haired female? The one that Rukia was telling me about._

_What was her name…?_

"Orihime Inoue?" Byakuya asked.

Renji looked at him blankly. "Who?"

Byakuya automatically felt stupid. "Never mind."

"Oh!" Renji ignored his Captain's dismissal of the subject. "The orange-haired busty one? No way." He laughed.

…_Good._

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Renji didn't get lost. He managed to lead a hesitant Byakuya to the Amusement Park.<p>

"I'm sure you'll love it, Captain!" he enthused.

"I'm glad you think so, Renji." Byakuya murmured under his breath.

Renji strode up and waited in the surprisingly short queue, in order to pay.

Byakuya followed.

From where they were standing – outside the park – only the tops of some of the higher rides could be seen.

"What do ya wanna go on first?" Renji asked.

_Nothing._

"Er…?" Byakuya made a noise of thought.

"Take as long as ya need." Renji burbled.

_He seems… really happy._

_…I'm glad I've come._

After a few minutes, the two Shinigami made it to the front of the line.

"Two adults tickets, please." Renji said, handing his money over.

The woman behind the counter looked very bored. "Here are your tickets; please enjoy your day." She deadpanned.

"We will!" Renji grinned.

Byakuya, who was watching everything slightly bewilderedly, felt Renji's warm fingers wrap around his wrist.

Automatically, his heart started beating more quickly than usual.

_Physical contact really shouldn't have this effect on me._

"Let's go, Captain!" Renji said, tugging Byakuya forward.

They stepped through the gates.

Byakuya was instantly overwhelmed by the number of people there.

"It's quite busy." Byakuya commented.

"Yeah. I think it's always like this." Renji gave a sheepish grin.

Byakuya rolled his eyes, still very much aware that Renji still had his fingers wrapped around his wrist.

_It__ would__ be__ much__ nice__r if__ he __was __to__ hold__ my __hand,_ not _my__ wrist._

…_Nngh. _

Byakuya scowled to himself, and zoned in to see Renji watching him.

"…Captain? Hello? Anyone home?" he was saying.

"Yes?"

"Which ride do ya want to go on?" Renji asked.

"Er…" Byakuya looked around.

He spotted the top of a Ferris wheel. Although it went up quite high, it seemed relatively slow.

_Slow speed is definitely the better option._

"What's that?" Byakuya asked, gesturing towards the Ferris wheel.

"A Ferris wheel. Ya sit in it, and go around. Don't worry, it's completely safe." Renji assured his Captain.

"Well, should we go on that?" Byakuya sighed inwardly.

"Right-io!" Renji said, practically skipping towards it.

_I can't believe that it is healthy to be so enthusiastic._

As they got nearer, Byakuya noticed the sign.

_~**The**** Lovers****' ****Ferris**** Wheel**~**  
><strong>Enjoy the ten minute ride – together!_

_W-What?_

Renji, too, noticed the sign, and immediately dropped Byakuya's wrist.

"Um… I guess that explains why all of the chairs are pink and red…?" Renji said, laughing awkwardly.

At this point, the two Shinigami were in the line.

"Possibly, yes. Although, despite the name it has been given, I think I would rather go on this ride than any other." Byakuya said uncertainly, glancing around at the other flashing, whirling, _loud_ rides.

"Well, alright." Renji seemed happy enough.

Quickly, the men got to the front of the line. The man in charge let them get into the chair (which, luckily was red, not pink), a surprised and almost _disgusted_ look on his face.

The seat was relatively small, so the two men were pushed together. Renji's thigh was pressed against Byakuya's own, and their shoulders were brushing.

It wasn't very good for Byakuya's mental health.

The chair started moving upwards, causing Byakuya to grip the bar in front of him tightly.

"Gee, what was with that guy? Has he never seen a gay couple before?" Renji pondered out loud, frowning.

"…We are not a gay couple, Renji." Byakuya said, only half paying attention to the conversation. He was too busy peering downwards.

The people who were waiting in line were gradually becoming smaller, and the noise of the theme park was slowly becoming softer.

"Ah, but if we were, then we could have been really offended." Renji murmured.

Byakuya made a noise of vague agreement.

_This is already quite high – and we're not at the top yet._

_At least it seems slow. _

_And ten minutes seems a long time. _

_But__ I __guess__ it_ is _for __lovers._

"Are you alright, Captain?" Renji asked.

"I'm fine."

"Maybe we should chat to get your mind off things?" Renji suggested.

Byakuya leaned back in the chair. "If you would like."

Renji, too, leaned back, awkwardly causing his upper arm to rest on top of Byakuya's.

_I can tell that I am going to have a headache when we get back to the hotel._

"Well, Renji, I think that, because you have dragged me to this Amusement Park, you should give me a few clues about who you love." Byakuya said.

"Why are ya so curious?" Renji surprised his Captain by asking.

"Oh, er, I am just inquisitive as to who could have won over the heart of a man like you."

"A man 'like me'?" Renji mumbled, obviously confused as to what that meant.

"Stop changing the subject." Byakuya instructed.

"Alright, well… The person I love has…" Renji's eyes seemed to glaze over slightly, and a small smile graced his lips.

_He is obviously thinking about her…_

"The person I love is the most gorgeous person I've ever seen in my life. They have long, beautiful, dark hair. It looks – and probably feels – like silk. Their skin is flawless, smooth, and creamy white. It's beautiful."

_Long, dark hair?_

_Pale skin?_

Byakuya felt his heart speed up, and his palms become clammy.

"They have stunning, dark eyes, which reveals everything that they are feeling."

_Dark, expressive eyes?_

"As for personality… they don't really say much. They keep to themselves. But, if ya aggravate them enough, you'll see that they have a wicked temper."

_They keep to themselves?_

_A wicked temper… _

… _Renji knows about my temper._

_So… Is he talking about… _

…_Me?_

Because Byakuya had looked downwards, he didn't notice how Renji's eyes widened in panic. He had been revealed _way _too much. Of course Byakuya would be able to guess – he had practically drawn a picture.

_Renji__… __is__ he__ in __love __with__… _me_?_

The thought made Byakuya feel something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Happiness.

_Though I've only just realized that I have feelings for him, I'm so delighted that he may have them for me…_

_My affections for him are obviously deeper than I thought._

_But… that night, when he told me he had fallen in love, he said 'It'll never happen.'_

_He must have meant because I am a Noble, and also his Captain._

…_I think it could happen._

_I__ think__… __I_ want _it__ to__ happen._

Renji's shaky voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, I guess I may as well tell ya now. I've given it away anyways." He gave a nervous chuckle.

Byakuya looked up into Renji's eyes. He had never really noticed how pretty they were. They were a dark amber colour, with flecks of hazel. Dark, thick lashes framed them.

"The person I've fallen in love with… is…"

Byakuya held his breath in elated anticipation.

"Momo Hinamori." Renji finished.

Byakuya's heart dropped.

Everything was silent.

_Lieutenant… Hinamori?_

Byakuya closed his eyes briefly, wishing that he had never asked.

_Of course it wouldn't be me. _

_I__'__m_ male.

_And I'm an idiot._

_I can't believe that I was arrogant enough to truly believe that someone as amazing and as full of life as him could have fallen in love with someone as uninteresting and unpleasant as me._

"Vice Captain Hinamori?" Byakuya finally asked. He wished that Renji would say 'No. I was joking'.

But he didn't.

"Yeah!" Renji enthused, a look of relief on his face. "Who were ya expecting me to say?"

_Me._

_I was expecting you to say it that it was me._

"I don't know who I was expecting." Byakuya lied, feeling incredibly foolish.

He was sure that his cheeks were bright red.

"Well. She's got long, dark hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes which always show what she's feeling. She never speaks – she's too shy, but if ya annoy her enough, you'll see that she has a wicked temper." Renji finished.

"I didn't realize that she was easily angered." Byakuya said lamely.

He was trying his hardest not to look disappointed.

"Yeah! Do ya remember when she tried to kill Captain Hitsugaya, because she thought that he'd murdered Aizen?" Renji asked.

"Yes. And… speaking of Captain Hitsugaya… don't they have some sort of chemistry?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah. That's why I said 'It'll never happen'." Renji said, attempting to look disappointed.

_Everything is falling into place._

_He never meant me._

_Never._

Byakuya sighed inwardly.

His chest ached; something he had never felt before.

All he wanted was to curl up into a ball. He was disappointed, hurt, embarrassed and lonely all at once.

"I think you should tell her." Byakuya said, avoiding eye contact with his Lieutenant.

_I am not going to tell him otherwise. I am not going to sabotage his relationship with her, simply because I am a jealous man._

Renji looked taken aback. "Um, why? What if she laughs in my face?"

"She won't. She would be very lucky to have someone… like you, Renji." Byakuya said, his heart heavy.

"Someone like me? I'm not special." Renji said, looking honestly perplexed.

_Yes, you are._

"You're strong, loyal, truthful," Byakuya missed how Renji winced at the word 'truthful', "…fun, and caring person. She'll see that."

_I can't believe he thinks that he is just an ordinary man._

Renji flushed. "T-Thanks, Captain."

"…It's fine."

The two sat in the 'Lovers' Chair' awkwardly.

Byakuya realized that the ride would be over in a few seconds.

_I certainly forgot how high up we were._

_But I think I would have preferred it had we not spoken, and I had been constantly afraid of the height. _

The ride came to a stop, and Renji clambered out.

_Thank God it's over._

…_The talk about his love, that is.  
><em>

Renji held out a hand to help Byakuya, who – as much as he didn't want to – ignored it, and climbed out himself.

Renji put his hand down, and looked at Byakuya awkwardly.

"Captain? Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

_Yes. You told me that the one you had fallen for was not me._

Byakuya forced himself to look surprised.

"Of course not, Abarai."

"Good! I was worried that I'd offended you somehow."

_He has no idea how I feel?_

_No idea at all?_

"Hey, do ya wanna eat lunch now? I didn't realize it was so late!" Renji chirped.

"Sure." Byakuya agreed quietly.

_Today's been a whirlwind of emotions._

…_And it's only midday._


	13. Amusement Park Pt 2

Author's note: Oh my gosh! The REVIEWS! (: Thank you guys SO much (: I tried especially hard to update quickly over Christmas for you guys (: Could I be rude enough to ask those of you who reviewed the last chapter to review this chapter? (: Thanks in advance!  
>Did you guys have a nice Christmas? I hope so.<br>Um. Byakuya may seem slightly OOC at the end of this chapter - but I wanted him to seem vulnerable. I mean, if you peeled back his condescending layers, he would probably be a nice person! (: And I think he's cute vulnerable. Or maybe that's just me?

~Rainbow Fruit Loop.

* * *

><p>Blossoming Romance<br>**~Chapter 13~  
><strong>A m u s e m e n t P a r k  
><em>Part Two.<em>

Renji handed a scowling Byakuya his carton of hot chips.

"Thank you." Byakuya said.

"No problem!" Renji said, trying to change the mood.

Since they had gotten off the ride, Byakuya had seemed… distant.

_Hm. He had seemed so… chatty on the Ferris wheel._

…_Not that Byakuya Kuchiki is ever 'chatty'._

_Maybe he disapproves of my 'love choice'?_

Renji had to admit; he was pretty impressed with how he had managed to cover up his disaster.

_But I can't believe I described who I loved to him._

'_Gorgeous, dark hair, pale skin, dark eyes, quiet nature, hidden temper'. _

_I described him perfectly. _

_I'm such a loser._

"Where should we sit?" Byakuya asked, a frown on his face.

"Um, there's a bench over there." Renji said, gesturing. "Should we sit there? Ya said we could chat over lunch, remember?"

Byakuya sighed visibly. "So I did."

Weaving his way through the many families, Renji managed to claim the seat. "Here, Captain!" he said, grinning.

Byakuya sat down, and started to eat his chips.

Renji watched as he blew on one of them, and bit into it, steam rising from the potato.

He looked down at his own carton, and started eating.

"So, what do ya wanna know about me?" Renji asked.

"What do I want to know about you? What do you mean?" Byakuya asked.

_Does he not remember the conversation we had?_

"Um, on the bus, I asked ya what you would do if ya could do anything at all. And you said you'd talk to me, and learn everything there is to know about me. Remember?"

Byakuya closed his eyes briefly. "Yes, I remember."

Renji grinned. "So, what do ya wanna know?"

Byakuya was silent.

"Were… Were you telling the truth before?" He finally asked, looking up into Renji's eyes.

Renji cringed inwardly.

_Has he… figured it out?_

_Damn it! This isn't supposed to happen!_

"Before?" Renji decided to play dumb.

Byakuya sighed, looking visibly frustrated. "About Lieutenant Hinamori."

_Should I confess?_

_Maybe I should jus' tell him. Get it all out in the open._

_What's the worst that could happen?_

_Sure, maybe things would be awkward, but… awkward moments get better._

_And he couldn't fire me, could he? He'd need an actual reason. And I'm sure Captain-Commander Yamamoto wouldn't take 'But he loves me!' as a reason._

_Hmm. I'm going to tell him the truth._

Renji swallowed, and decided to ask one more question before he told his Captain the truth. "Why do ya think I'm lying?"

Absentmindedly Byakuya bit down on his bottom lip. "Well, I just don't think that someone as… timid as her would hold the interests of someone as vibrant as you."

Renji felt himself grin. "Yeah, well, actually…"

And then he froze.

_If I _do _tell him, it's obvious that he's gonna reject me. Which… I've accepted._

_But then everyone will find out. I'm not sure of I can cope with _all _my friends knowing that I'm gay._

_Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hinamori, Kira, Hisagi, Ichigo… and Rukia._

_How would I explain to Rukia that I'm in love with her older brother?_

And so, once again, Renji chickened out.

"Of course I was telling the truth!" he lied, smiling. "I don't have a reason to lie…"

Byakuya nodded his head slowly. "…Alright." He ate another chip.

"Hey, before we talk about me, can I ask ya my daily question?" Renji asked.

"I thought you had already done that." Byakuya commented.

"When?" Renji asked, stuffing a few steaming hot chips in his mouth.

_Crap – that's hot!_

After spluttering for a bit, Renji managed to swallow. "Sorry 'bout that."

Byakuya looked at him disdainfully. "Indeed. But, 'when', you say? On the bus."

"That was a continuation of yesterday's question!" Renji whined.

_That's not fair!_

Byakuya shook his head. "Fine."

"Cool! Alright, my question is… Do ya like anyone?" Renji asked.

"I like a few people." Byakuya said, nodding. "Just because I'm not an overly friendly person, doesn't mean that I dislike everyone."

Renji chuckled. "I mean, _like _like."

When Byakuya gave him a blank stare, Renji decided to elaborate. "Ya know. Are ya attracted to anyone?"

Byakuya, who had a tomato sauce-covered chip in his slim, elegant fingers, paused.

"I don't think that is something I want to discuss with you, Renji." He said coolly.

_So, he's definitely attracted to _somebody. _Otherwise he would simply have said 'No'._

_But the question is… who?_

"Aw! C'mon! I told ya about Hinamori…" Renji pleaded, curious as to who the great Byakuya Kuchiki could be attracted to.

"There is nobody." Byakuya said, narrowing his steel grey eyes.

"Sure." Renji rolled his eyes.

"Do you not remember when I told you that I had no intention of falling in love ever again?" Byakuya asked, pursing his lips.

"Yeah, but it's not somethin' ya can control, is it? I mean, I didn't intend to fall in love with you, er, I mean Hinamori."

_Damn! I hope he didn't notice my stuff up._

"I beg your pardon?"

Renji breathed a sigh of relief.

"I said: Ya can't control whether or not ya fall in love."

"But you can try." Byakuya said, sounding slightly cross.

"You're avoiding my question, Captain." Renji said, shaking his head. "Tell me who it is!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Renji sighed.

_Gee. I can tell him who _I'm _attracted to (kinda), but he feels that it is beneath him to talk to_ me_ about his love life._

_Hmph._

"Alright, ya don't have to tell me. But… there is _someone, _right?"

Byakuya was silent.

"Please tell me." Renji asked, his heart pounding.

_Please say 'no'. Please tell me that you aren't attracted to anyone._

Byakuya sighed. "You're an infuriatingly persistent person, aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"…Well, in answer to your second question… Yes. I am attracted to somebody. Unfortunately."

…_No._

"Who?"

Byakuya made to open his mouth, before shaking his head. "Do not try to fool me into telling you."

"Is she pretty?" Renji asked, his heart heavy.

_Ha… Good thing I didn't tell him that I loved him._

_It would have been super embarrassing._

"I would like to desist in this line of questioning." Byakuya said. It didn't sound like a request, however - it sounded like an order.

"If ya want, Cap'n." Renji said, cramming another few now-cool chips into his mouth.

"Alright. I thought we were going to talk about _you_ for the duration of our lunch break, Renji."

"Oh, yeah." Renji said. "What do ya wanna know?"

A strand of Renji's scarlet hair blew across his face. He ignored it.

"What do you think of me?" Byakuya asked.

_Oh God. _

"Er, as a Captain, or a person?"

"Both." Byakuya answered.

However, before he got to answer, Byakuya reached forward and tucked the red strand of hair behind his ear.

His Captain's cool fingers lightly brushed Renji's cheek.

_W-Why did he do that?_

_It was almost… affectionate._

But then Renji remembered his Captain's mild form of OCD.

_It was probably jus' annoying him._

Renji looked down at his feet, trying to hide his blush. Because of this, he missed how Byakuya's eyes widened slightly, and how he took a deep breath in, obviously to banish his stress.

_I should probably answer his question, so he doesn't think that I was affected by his action in any way._

"Um…Right… Well, as a Captain, I think you're… strong. You can easily cope in catastrophes of any sort, and always manage to make me feel like everything's gonna be fine, so long as I stay by your side. You're the reason why I love being in the Sixth Squad." Renji paused. "And… as a person… I think… well. You have trouble opening up to people, which makes it hard to really get to know you. But, Captain, you're surprisingly considerate, and kind." He finished truthfully.

"Thank you. I think. Why did you decide to become a Shinigami?"

And, for the duration of their lunch break, Byakuya asked Renji everything there was to know about him.

* * *

><p>"Can I choose the next ride, please?" Renji asked, as the two started walking.<p>

"If you insist. But… please not _that_ thing." Byakuya said, gesturing up at a large, flashing, spinning ride.

"Sure." Renji nodded his head, and craned his neck. In the not-so-far distance, he could see his favorite ride; the roller coaster.

"Come this way." Renji said, grinning madly.

"What horror are you going to put me through?" Byakuya asked apprehensively.

"The roller coaster!" Renji chirped.

Byakuya froze.

"Are you being serious?" he asked, looking at the giant track, and the colourful cart rocketing around said track.

"Of course. Are you… going to chicken out on me?" Renji asked, feeling hypocritical.

After all, it was he who had chickened out numerous times that day.

"I guess not…" Byakuya said hesitantly.

"Come on." Renji said, holding out his hand. "I'll be moral support."

He expected Byakuya to look at his hand disdainfully, and ignore it. So, Renji was pleasantly surprised when he felt Byakuya's cold fingers wrap around his own.

His skin prickled and tingled with the most uncanny sensations.

"Moral support? You're the one _making _me do this."

Renji grinned. "I s'pose I am."

As they walked up to the roller coaster, Renji couldn't help but to smile as Byakuya's grip on his fingers tightened.

_The great Kuchiki Noble… is frightened by a roller coaster._

Finally, the two Shinigami made it to the front of the line.

Renji – who was still dragging Byakuya around – clambered into the back cart of the roller coaster.

"C'mon, Captain!" he encouraged, watching how Byakuya slowly climbed in.

A few people looked at Renji quizzically.

"Maybe you shouldn't call me 'Captain' in public." Byakuya advised quietly.

Renji turned to face a paler-than-usual Byakuya. "Why not?"

"I'm not sure. People looked at you weirdly when you said it before." Byakuya shrugged.

"Maybe they think it's a kinky thing?" Renji mused, tightening the strap around his waist and chest.

"A what?" Byakuya asked, copying Renji's actions in tightening the strap around his own slim waist and chest.

"Did I say that out loud?" Renji asked, cringing.

_Maybe I shouldn't say _anything _for the rest of the day._

"Mm." Byakuya gave a vaguely affirmative noise.

"You'll be fine, Captain." Renji said, smiling warmly at Byakuya.

"That's a matter of opinion." Byakuya said, scowling. "And… call me 'Byakuya' when we're out in public."

"Alright." Renji said, nodding.

_Byakuya… _

Just then, the man in charge of the roller coaster came around, and lowered the safety bar in front of Renji and Byakuya.

"Are you okay, mate?" he asked Byakuya, who was now gripping tightly to the bar in front of him.

Renji noticed that Byakuya was biting his lower lip nervously.

_Wow… He's showing _actual _emotion._

…_I don't think I should be so happy that he's scared._

"He's fine." Renji assured the man.

"Alright…" the man said hesitantly. "You do know that you go around the track three times, yeah?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at a chuckling Renji. "You didn't tell me that, Abarai." He said crossly.

"He's fine." Renji repeated to the man, who nodded in reply.

"I'm not comfortable doing this." Byakuya said, as the roller coaster started moving slowly. "I… I get motion sickness."

Renji was too busy peering up at the large, creamy-white track to hear Byakuya's qualms.

_Hm. We _do _go up quite high._

_Not that I mind._

_Maybe it was a mistake forcing Byakuya to come on this ride…_

_Nah. He'll be fine._

Because they were at the back of the roller coaster, Renji couldn't see the track in front of him. So, he got an enormous shock when they suddenly dropped.

_Woah…!_

Renji felt himself lift from his seat, and was only kept from being flung out of said seat by the firm straps around his chest and waist.

The roller coaster made a sudden left, and, before Renji knew it, they were hurtling upwards. The higher they made it up the track, the slower the roller coaster moved.

And then it stopped.

Renji grinned to himself, and peered over the edge of the cart. They were a good fortymeters up. People who were walking around underneath them seemed tiny.

_Ya get a pretty good view from up here._

_Though I don't suppose Byakuya's really enjoying it._

He glanced at Byakuya.

"A-Are we supposed to have stopped?" Byakuya asked breathlessly.

"Yep. It's cause we're about to drop." Renji said.

Byakuya made a noise of disapproval.

The front of the roller coaster disappeared from Renji's sight, and then, once again, the two Shinigami were sent on a downwards spiral.

"Whoop!" Renji yelled, releasing his grip on the safety bar in the front of the cart, as they went around a loop.

"Don't let go, you idiot!" came Byakuya's muffled, trembling voice.

As they continued to whirl around the large track, Renji managed to turn his head to see how his Captain was doing.

He was incredibly pale – well, paler than usual – and his dark hair was mussed up. His eyes were closed – he was probably trying to imagine that he was anywhere _but _on a roller coaster with his Vice Captain.

He was also gripping onto the bar in front of them as though his life depended on it.

_Aw. He's actually terrified._

_I feel so mean._

After a few more minutes of spiraling loops, terrifying drops, and general speed, the ride came to a stop.

The same man as before came around and raised the safety bar, therefore allowing the Shinigami to get out.

Hesitantly, Byakuya opened one eye.

"It's over…?" he asked quietly.

"It's over, Byakuya." Renji said, undoing his straps.

He scrambled out of the cart, and held out his hand to Byakuya, helping him to get out.

"Are ya alright?" Renji asked, as Byakuya made his way towards a bench.

"I'm…fine." Byakuya said, sitting down.

He didn't look fine.

"It was fun, right?" Renji burbled.

"It most certainly was not." Byakuya said vehemently.

"Oh. Wait… hold on a mo." Renji said, his eye catching a small shack next to the roller coaster. He ran up to it.

It was a photo shack.

Whilst he had been upside down on one of the loops, Renji had noticed a small camera.

_If I'm right… then there's a photo of us going around the loop._

Sure enough, Renji located the photo of himself and Byakuya.

He had his arms raised, and a goofy grin on his face. Byakuya, on the other hand, had his eyes closed.

Renji noticed how close they were.

_Hm. We're shoulder-to-shoulder. _

"Can I buy this photo?" Renji asked the woman behind the counter.

_Memento!_

"That's why I'm here." The woman drawled.

"Alright. How much is it?"

After handing over the correct amount of money, Renji took the photo.

"Your boyfriend looks like he's going to be sick." The woman observed, looking over Renji's shoulder.

"Who?" Renji asked, not thinking that Byakuya could be mistaken as his partner.

"Your boyfriend…? The pretty one with the dark hair."

Renji turned around, and was alarmed to see that Byakuya was clutching his stomach, and was a light shade of green.

"Oh. Er, thanks." Renji grabbed the photo, and put it in his pocket. "I'd better go and see if he needs my help."

It was only as he was running over to Byakuya, that he realized that the woman had called Byakuya Renji's 'boyfriend.'

_Do we give off a 'couple' vibe?_

The thought made Renji's stomach turn somersaults.

_Focus, Renji. Byakuya's gonna throw up at any moment._

"Byakuya?" Renji asked hesitantly.

"I don't feel too well." Byakuya murmured, his grey eyes locking onto Renji's.

"I can see that." Renji chuckled. "C'mon, let's get you to a bathroom."

He helped Byakuya get up, and desperately tried to remember where he had last seen a bathroom.

_I don't want to drag him around the entire Amusement Park in search of a toilet.  
><em>

Luckily for Renji, he spotted a restroom a few meters away.

He grabbed Byakuya's arm, and pulled him over to it.

Once inside, Renji closed the door, and locked it from the inside.

_He won't want a bunch of people he doesn't know to witness this._

_Hell, he'll probably kick _me_ outta here._

But he didn't.

Byakuya leant over the porcelain sink, and closed his eyes. "Motion sickness." he mumbled.

Renji, being the loyal and caring Vice Captain that he was, stepped over to Byakuya, and held his Captain's dark hair out of his face as he threw up.

_His gorgeous hair is as soft as it looks._

_Damn it! Now is not the time to be thinking about Byakuya like that._

After a few seconds, Byakuya stopped heaving, and wiped his mouth.

"I'm… really sorry that you had to witness that, Renji." Byakuya said softly.

"It's fine, Captain." Renji whispered, his heart melting as he realized just how vulnerable Byakuya really was.

_It's not surprising that I fell in love with him, really._

And, for the second time that day, Renji pulled Byakuya into a hug, his chin resting on top of his Captain's head.

Renji thought that he heard Byakuya mumble the words 'How utterly degrading' into his chest, but he wasn't sure.

As Renji stood there, with Byakuya - the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on - in his arms, he felt a flash of jealousy run through him.

_I really, _really_ envy the person he likes._

_I would give _anything _for him to love me._

And he had no idea that Byakuya was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>Naw. Is it only me who thinks that Renji caring for Byakuya is too cute? (: Please review - I accept anonymous reviews! (:<p> 


	14. Unnecessary Feelings

Author's note: Squee! (; Ahaha. So, this is chapter fourteen~ Now, I thought that I should include this chapter because I didn't want people to forget the main reason why Byakuya and Renji went to the real world. But, but, but, I added fluffy stuff at the end! Haha. (Sorry. I'm on a bit of a high. Not sure why.)  
>Just in case you didn't realise, this is NOT the confession soon. Repeat: this is NOT the confession scene. (: That's next chapter!<p>

The beginning of this chapter is the end of the Amusement Park day thing. Obviously, the other part is... the next day.

Thanks for all of your LOVELY reviews :P Please, continue to do so!

~Rainbow Fruit Loop.

* * *

><p>Blossoming Romance<br>**~Chapter 14~  
><strong>U n n e c e s s a r y F e e l i n g s

Byakuya collapsed onto the small hotel bed next to Renji.

His head felt like it was going to burst with the number of feelings rushing through it.

Byakuya was feeling **hurt** about Renji loving someone else, **confused** about his feelings for his Lieutenant (they were stronger than he had originally thought), **miserable** because there was no chance of Renji retuning said feelings, **lonely** because of his current love-life situation, **embarrassed** because he had thrown up in front of his Vice Captain, **jealous** of the Fifth Squad's Vice Captain for holding Renji's affections, **frustrated** at Renji for being able to break through his cold façade so easily, **destructive** – he wanted to break something to relieve his pent up tension –, **angry** at himself for acting foolishly, and incredibly **exhausted **because he had had a stressful day. However, at the same time, Byakuya was _also _feeling **content **because Renji had cared for him whilst he had felt sick, **elated** because he had survived the day without losing limbs and/or dying, **calm **(despite all of the things that had happened) because Renji was currently lying next to him, and completely and utterly **infatuated **for obvious reasons.

_...This has been one long day._

Byakuya squeezed his eyes shut, and exhaled deeply, hoping to rid himself of all the emotions causing havoc in is mind.

It didn't work.

_Now I remember why I never got close to anyone. It causes horrible feelings._

_I think I preferred it when my strongest emotion directed towards Renji was distaste._

Renji chuckled beside him.

"Did I say that out loud?" Byakuya asked, his eyes widening.

"Say what, Byakuya?"

_No. Thank God._

"Nothing. And I said that you were only to call me 'Byakuya' whilst we were out in public." Byakuya instructed.

"Sorry, Cap'n." Renji said apologetically, blowing a strand of hair out of his face.

Both Renji and Byakuya watched as the strand of hair slowly floated back down to land on Renji's face.

Renji blew at it again.

_I feel so… worn-out. Physically _and _mentally._

Renji blew again.

_I really, _really _shouldn't have agreed to go with him to that damned Amusement Park._

…_It didn't create _any _amusement whatsoever._

Renji blew again.

"Oh, for God's sake, Renji. Stop blowing." Byakuya instructed; pressing his fingers to his forehead.

"Sorry."

The two lay – fully clothed – on top of the bed in silence.

"…You hungry?" Renji asked.

_Yes. I threw up_ everything_ in my stomach, remember?_

"It's too late to call a takeaway shop, and you are _not _cooking for us again." Byakuya said, avoiding the question.

Renji sat up. "Yeah. I'm not really hungry anyways." he said.

Byakuya was silent.

_He's probably lying._

_That man eats an abnormal amount of food._

"I think I'll just go to bed now." Renji said, walking over to where his bag of clothes lay discarded on the floor.

"Alright." Byakuya said, sitting up. He sighed. "I suppose I'll do the same."

After both men had gotten dressed into their night clothes, brushed their hair, and brushed their teeth, Renji grabbed his pillow off Byakuya's bed, and tossed it onto the floor.

"Why did you do that?" Byakuya asked, sliding into the bed.

"Oh…" Renji paused, and then went and retrieved the pillow. "Sorry, Captain. I didn't realize ya wanted both pillows."

"…What are you talking about, Renji?"

_Why must I continue to call him 'Renji'?_

"Well, this is _my_ pillow, remember? It's only up here 'cause I slept on the bed last night."

"Oh."

_Why did I presume that he was going to sleep on the bed with me tonight?_

The thought made Byakuya blush slightly, but he hid it by looking downwards.

"You are welcome to have half of the bed tonight." The words were out of Byakuya's mouth before he could stop them.

…_What has gotten into me lately?_

_Oh well. He'll probably deny my offer anyway._

"Thanks, Captain!" Renji enthused, his face slightly red.

_Or not._

Byakuya lay down, and felt – rather than saw – Renji get into the bed beside him, causing the balance of the mattress to shift significantly.

Their shoulders brushed, and Byakuya had to suppress a shiver.

_This is going to be a long night._

"Thank you." Renji mumbled, his breath warm on Byakuya's neck.

Byakuya turned his head to face Renji, and was surprised at how close they were.

"What for?" Byakuya managed to say.

"For today. I had a great birthday." Renji gave Byakuya one of his heart melting smiles.

"It was… no problem." Byakuya was surprised to realize that his words were sincere.

Renji grinned, and turned on his side – away from Byakuya.

Byakuya's lips twitched upwards into a small smile, as he noticed that, even though Renji was only wearing light-blue boxer shorts, he was wearing his new necklace.

After a few minutes, Renji's breath steadied, indicating that he had fallen asleep.

_Some people have all the luck._

Without thinking, Byakuya reached out and ran his fingers through the bottom of Renji's braided hair.

And he smiled.

* * *

><p><em>-Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep-<em>

Renji and Byakuya both awoke at the same time the following morning, as a result of Byakuya's alarm clock beeping.

The two Shinigami were in a position which could never be considered innocent.

In the night, Renji had turned back around to face his Captain (Renji tossed and turned a lot in his sleep). Their legs had become entwined, and Byakuya's hands were gently resting on Renji's naked chest.

Renji was the first to realize what a suggestive position the two were in.

_Oh. Dear. God._

_What the hell?_

"Crap…" he mumbled, at the same time that Byakuya pushed himself away from Renji's chest.

Renji noticed the look of mild horror on his Captain's face.

_Ya don't have to look _that _disgusted, Captain…_

_There are worse people that ya could have woken up in the arms of._

The beeping continued.

__-Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep-__

"Can't ya shut that thing up, Captain?" Renji hissed, untangling himself from the smaller male.

Waking up early always made Renji irritable.

"Give me time, Renji." Byakuya replied coolly.

Having freed his legs from Renji's, Byakuya reached over, and turned the clock off.

"Thank God." Renji muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Hm." Byakuya made a noise of agreement.

Slowly, the Kuchiki Noble got out of bed, and stretched.

"These gigais are very stiff." He commented.

"I know."

Getting out of the bed, Renji crossed his arms and shivered.

"Gee, it's cold." He complained to Byakuya.

"Maybe that's because you aren't wearing very much?" Byakuya suggested, reaching for the pearl-white comb that lay on the table beside the bed.

_Maybe._

"Mm. So, what are we gonna do today?" Renji asked, thankful that Byakuya hadn't said anything about the position they had awoken from.

"Not much." Byakuya said, pulling the comb through his dark hair. "I refuse to let you take me _anywhere._"

"Oh. Alright." Renji shrugged, and pulled a black shirt over his head.

Just then, Byakuya's Hollow detector started beeping.

"Aw," Renji whined. "We only killed a Hollow a few days ago. Can't we leave this one to someone else?"

_I've only jus' woken up…_

"This… isn't a Hollow." Byakuya said, studying the device. "It's two Arrancar."

Renji groaned.

* * *

><p>Having located their gikongan dispensers, Renji and Byakuya flash-stepped towards the Arrancar.<p>

"Are you sure that you're up to this, Renji?" Byakuya asked as they ran.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Renji asked.

"Well, you _were_ injured a day ago." Byakuya stated, turning a corner.

Renji followed.

"Nothin' could keep me from fighting an Arrancar!" Renji said.

_Well, sleep could…_

"If you insist."

The two Shinigami ran for a few more minutes, before they were hit with incredible reiatsu.

"There." Renji said, pointing at two figures floating in the sky.

Byakuya nodded, and Shunpo-ed up to them.

Again, Renji followed.

"What do you want with this town?" Byakuya addressed the two Arrancar.

Renji noted what they looked like.

One was female. She had long, white hair and pale skin. Her eyes were black.

_That's weird._

Her Hollow mask was located on her forehead.

The other Arrancar was a male. He had chin-length black hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. His Hollow mask ran down the side of his neck.

But, apart from the Arrancar's coloring and the location of their Hollow masks, the two were identical.

"Be careful, Renji. We don't know yet what their abilities are." Byakuya warned, his voice suddenly low in Renji's ear. His warm breath on Renji's neck made the Lieutenant shiver.

_I can't get distracted in this battle by my gorgeous Captain…_

"I will repeat my question. What do you want with this town?" Byakuya said, his voice sharp.

"We were sent here by Aizen-sama. We are supposed to kill Ichigo Kurosaki." The female Arrancar said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is not here." Byakuya stated.

Renji marveled at his Captain's cool demeanor.

_He doesn't look in the least bit worried._

"We were told to kill anyone who approached us." The female deadpanned.

"Damn it." Renji muttered, reaching for his Zanpakutō.

"Captain, do we fight one each, or…?" Renji asked.

"Yes. I'll fight the female." Byakuya said.

"I'll fight the male then." Renji said unnecessarily.

"Don't stress, Renji. I am the Captain of the Sixth Squad, and you are its Vice. Two measly Arrancar won't be a challenge for us." Byakuya said.

"Yup."

Renji turned to face the dark haired male. His face was completely expressionless – and he hadn't even reached for his sword.

_Wait… I can't even _see _his sword._

"Er, are ya gonna fight me or what…?"

The male nodded, and pulled a small, circular blade about the size of a dinner plate out of his robe. It also had a handle.

Renji looked at it in confusion.

_Is that… his weapon?_

_I thought that Arrancar's swords all looked the same._

Sneaking a glance at Byakuya's opponent, Renji noted that her sword wasn't the normal shape either.

_These Arrancar must have already released their swords._

_That's stupid._

Not wanting to be outdone, Renji unsealed his sword.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" he yelled.

The Arrancar didn't even bat an eyelid.

Renji jumped forward, and brought his sword down on the Arrancar's shoulder. The Arrancar Sonido-ed away, and threw the now-spinning blade at Renji, who hit it to the side.

_It's like… a Frisbee._

_But deadly._

"You're gonna have to better then that if you want to defeat me." Renji said, smirking.

* * *

><p>Byakuya gave his opponent a cold stare. She grinned.<p>

_Bothersome Arrancar._

Byakuya reached for his Zanpakutō, and, in the next second, was behind the Arrancar, his sword ready to plunge into her back.

She used Sonido, and disappeared.

Knowing what she would do next, Byakuya looked upwards, and defended himself from her attack.

_Too obvious._

The two swords hit each other, and a metallic twang was emitted.

"It was obvious what you were going to do." Byakuya said haughtily.

"That's what I was aiming for!" The female Arrancar enthused, pumping her fists in the air.

She started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Byakuya asked, narrowing his eyes at his opponent.

"My sword." The female replied.

"Yes, it's hysterical. Now, please, stop laughing and start fighting properly." Byakuya said.

"Ah, but you see, it's my sword's ability which is so funny. Look at your sword."

_Sword's… ability? _

Byakuya glanced down at his Zanpakutō. It was covered in what looked like… pollen.

"What does this do?" Byakuya asked.

_I should have been more cautious. _

"Well." The Arrancar flicked her white hair over her shoulder. "As soon as a sword hits mine, it is immediately covered in that yellow powder." She gestured to Byakuya's sword. "It then proceeds to paralyze its wielder's limbs."

_How is that possible?_

Byakuya's eyes widened, and he went to drop his sword, only to find that he couldn't move his fingers.

_Damn it._

"I mean, you'll only be paralyzed for a minute or two, but it gives me enough time to kill you." She said, grinning evilly.

_She's demonic._

She sauntered across the sky to Byakuya, and pushed the tip of her blade into his chest as slowly as she could.

Byakuya gritted his teeth, closed his eyes, and held back a cry as she pushed the cold blade further in.

…And then, she screeched. The blade dropped from his chest, and everything went quiet.

Byakuya opened his eyes, and was shocked to see his Lieutenant behind the female Arrancar. His un-sealed sword had been thrust into her back, and her blood was everywhere.

_Renji…_

Renji pulled his bloody sword out of the female Arrancar, therefore causing her lifeless body to fall to the ground.

"T-Thank you." Byakuya managed to choke out, overcome with emotion.

_Renji saving me shouldn't render me an emotional wreck._

…_He was just doing what I would have done to him._

Just then, Byakuya heard a metallic buzzing behind him. Renji's eyes widened, and he flash stepped behind Byakuya.

Because he was unable to turn around, Byakuya was not expecting to be sent flying into a nearby building.

The force of his body hitting the concrete building shocked his limbs back into working.

Byakuya pushed himself out of the building's wall, his jaw almost dropping at what he saw.

His Lieutenant falling.

_Renji…_

Byakuya shunpo-ed down to gently catch an incredibly bloody Renji in his arms.

Renji had an incredibly deep gash that went from his upper chest to his lower stomach. His dark red blood was draining out of his body.

Byakuya's mind worked quickly.

_That male Arrancar must have thrown his weapon at me. Renji must have jumped in front of it… so that I wouldn't get hurt. In my position… I would probably have been cut in half._

_It must have been his body which crashed into mine, sending me flying into the building._

…_Renji sacrificed himself… in order to save… me._

Byakuya took a shaky breath in, and looked back down at Renji's wound.

_He's losing a lot of blood._

_If I don't do anything within the next few minutes, he's going to die…_

Just then, the male Arrancar's blade whizzed past Byakuya's ear, slicing off a few strands of hair.

Byakuya whirled around with Renji still in his arms.

_Drop dead, Arrancar. _

Byakuya dodged the blade again.

_I'm going to have to kill him, even though I need to heal Renji._

"Hold on, Renji." Byakuya whispered, even though he knew that Renji couldn't hear him.

In a smooth movement, Byakuya hoisted Renji over his shoulder, holding him in such a position which wouldn't make his wound any worse.

He shunpo-ed behind the Arrancar, and slashed through his shoulder.

The Arrancar (who was unable to keep up with Byakuya's movements), whirled around, only to be met with Byakuya's blade resting on his neck.

"Did you think that you, a measly, low-level Arrancar, could defeat me?" Byakuya asked, not expecting an answer. "You are fortunate that I am making your death quick. You don't deserve it; you hurt someone that I love."

Byakuya sliced through the Arrancar, effectively cutting him in half, and ending his life.

_Wait… did I just say… 'Love'?_

_I certainly do _not_ love Renji._

…_Do I?_

_That's not important now._

Byakuya shunpo-ed over to the top of a nearby building, and gently placed Renji down.

He was looking very pale – a result of his blood loss. His red hair was strewn around his body, and was also covered in blood.

Byakuya straddled Renji's hips, and placed his hands on his Vice Captain's injury.

"You'll be fine, Renji." Byakuya whispered, assuring himself. "I won't let you die."

Byakuya poured all of his reiatsu into his palms, and started trying to close up Renji's wound.

As he healed Renji, Byakuya thought about what he'd do if Renji died.

The though made Byakuya feel hollow inside, and made his stomach and heart ache.

_Do… I love you, Renji?_

_Could I say to you 'I love you', and mean it with all my heart?_

And Byakuya knew that he could.

_It seems as though I have unwillingly fallen in love with you, Renji._

"If you died, Renji… I do not know how I would cope. You are… absolutely brilliant. You are like a ray of sunshine, which makes everything seem worthwhile. Before I met you, and… possibly fell in love with you, I knew not what it was like to smile for no reason." Byakuya admitted, knowing that Renji couldn't hear him.

After a few minutes, Byakuya realized that his reiatsu wasn't entering Renji's body quickly enough. The blood continued to drain out of his limp body – and the wound wasn't closing.

_He's… going to die._

_Because he saved me, and I failed to save him._

The sudden realization made Byakuya's heart drop.

But then he thought of something.

_Could I…?_

_Would it work?_

Byakuya inhaled sharply.

_The problem here is that my reiatsu isn't entering his body quickly enough._

_So…_

Hesitantly, Byakuya leant down, and pushed his lips against Renji's own blood-stained ones.

He felt his reiatsu explode as a result of the feel of Renji's lips on his own, and focused the energy into his palms and lips, therefore making the reiatsu flow into Renji's body.

_Please, Renji. Please don't die. Renji, I need you. Please, Renji, don't die._

Byakuya closed his eyes, and focused his everything on filling Renji's body with his reiatsu.

Just as Byakuya was thinking that his attempt to heal his Lieutenant was futile, Renji gasped against Byakuya's lips.

Byakuya pulled back, his breathing ragged, and, still using his palms to heal Renji's now-closing wound, watched as Renji opened his eyes.

_Oh, Renji. You scared me – which is a hard thing to do._

"…There was no… no need to kiss me while… I was un-unconscious, Byakuya. If… If ya wanted a k-kiss that badly… ya could'a jus' asked." Renji choked out, his breathing low and rough.

Byakuya looked down at Renji, and allowed himself to smile.

A full, sincere, happy smile.

"It was for therapeutic purposes only." Byakuya informed him, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Renji chuckled, and then coughed. "Obviously."

"Now, stay still and let me finish healing you." Byakuya instructed, a small smile still on his face.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>After an hour of healing, Byakuya had carried Renji back to their hotel room.<p>

Renji was currently lying on the bed, having been asleep.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know." Byakuya said, as he walked over to Renji, two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Done what?"

"Jumped in front of the blade meant for me." Byakuya said, passing Renji his mug.

"Yeah, I know. You've now got injured pride and all that." Renji said, waving his hand dismissively.

_Is that what he thinks? That I'm ashamed that he had to save my life… twice?_

"That's not what I mean." Byakuya said.

"Isn't it? What did ya mean, then?" Renji asked, blowing the steam off the top of his chocolate.

"You… could have been killed. I… don't know how I would have lived… with myself." Byakuya added after a moments thought.

"I knew that I could have been killed." Renji said truthfully. "But it was a chance I was willing to take."

"I would have been fine." Byakuya lied.

"Yeah, I know." Renji lied back, grinning. "But I wanted to save your life. Now we're even."

Byakuya shook his head, and smiled slightly. Without hesitation, he leant down and carefully wrapped his arms around Renji's shoulders.

He buried his face in Renji's sweet-smelling red hair, before pulling upwards, his cheeks tinged with red.

"Thank you, Renji. It means a lot to me."

"Likewise." Said a slightly pink Renji, as he gestured to his stomach.

And, in that moment, Byakuya realized that it was possible that the many feelings – good and bad – bubbling up inside him were a nice thing to feel.

* * *

><p>Naw. Sweet Bya-kun. (: Please, please review (: I accept anonymous ones and everything!<p> 


	15. Rain

Author's note: Yay! I _finally _managed to update! I had two days in which I had planned to write this ENTIRE chapter, but because of an unexpected sleepover, I couldn't. I was also distracted by writing a semi-depressing GrimmIchi fic. Oops. (: But I still think that I did pretty well to update this as soon as I did! (:

So, I'm guessing this is the chapter you guys have been waiting for? Oooh. (: Ahaha. Anyways, this is probably the second-to-last chapter (NO!). In the next/last chapter, I'm just gonna have a 'Six Weeks Later' kind of thing, because I don't want this fic to DRAG on. (:

I thought that the paragraph at the start of the last chapter was my longest, but_…_apparently not. (:

Anyways, thanks for all of your reviews! I got LOADS! They mean a lot to me. (: Please, please, PLEASE continue to do so!~

~Rainbow Fruit Loop.

* * *

><p>Blossoming Romance<br>**~Chapter 15~  
><strong>R a i n

Renji stared glumly out of the scarily-clean hotel window, his chin in his palm.

_I'm so bored…_

After Renji and Byakuya had fought the two Arrancar, the weather had suddenly turned violent.

It was stormy, and had been raining heavily for three days.

The two Shinigami had been stuck inside all that time.

Renji was sure that he was losing his marbles.

_I would'a thought that being stuck in the same room as Byakuya for three days would've been fantastic._

_But this room is so small. I think I'm turning claustrophobic. _

Renji sighed, and watched the drops of water run down the outside of the window.

He noticed two drops of water moving down the window more quickly than the others. Because he was bored out of his mind, Renji decided to name one drop 'Renji', and the other 'Byakuya'.

The 'Renji-drop' made its way down the window, touching with lots of other drops, but never quite connecting with them.

_Hm. It's like me. I'm good friends with a lot of people, but I never seem to really connect with them._

Renji watched as the 'Byakuya-drop' made its way down the window. It seemed as though it had its own path; it was weaving in and out of the other drops, never quite touching any of them.

_And that's like Byakuya. Independent… and never touching anyone._

Renji watched in a foolishly elated suspense as the two drops of water made their way closer together. He waited for the two drops to connect and form one.

…But they didn't. The two drops merely crossed paths, and continued their journey on their own.

Renji sighed, disappointed.

And still bored.

Byakuya was in the shower. From Renji's place at the window, he was in a position where, if he turned around, he would be able to see Byakuya.

The thought made Renji blush, and it took all of his willpower not to turn.

_What's gotten into me?_

_I never used to be so perverted._

…_…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…_…__

Ten minutes later, Renji heard Byakuya coming up behind him.

It was still pouring with rain.

"Ya can't really do much in this weather, can ya?" Renji asked, turning to grin at Byakuya.

"No."

"I think I'm going insane." Renji informed him.

"I'm well aware."

"But at least we haven't had any Hollow attacks." Renji said positively.

"…Yes. And you've had time to recover from almost dying."

Renji grinned, and felt his face flush.

Because the sad, _sad_ truth was that Renji hadn't been able to get the fact that Byakuya had kissed him out of his head.

_He said that it was for 'therapeutic purposes only.'_

_I wish that that wasn't the case. I wish that he'd kissed me because he thought that I was dying, and he simply wanted to kiss me before I went._

_I wish-Oh well. I guess you can't have everything._

"What are you thinking about?" Byakuya asked, breaking the silence.

"Not much." Renji said, hiding a blush.

_I'm acting like a stupid school girl._

_Blushing at anything and everything._

"Ya know, someone once told me that life isn't about waiting for the storms to pass… It's about learning how to dance in the rain." Renji commented.

_Now I sound intelligent._

_Points for me._

"If you think that I'm going to go outside and dance in this rain, then you are sorely mistaken." Byakuya said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I know." Renji grinned. "That would be weird."

* * *

><p>Another hour later, the rain had stopped. Upon further inspection, Byakuya noticed that he could see something that vaguely resembled sunlight.<p>

Renji, who was now full of enthusiasm, grinned. "I'm gonna go for a walk or somethin'. Do ya wanna come with me?"

Byakuya nodded, glad to get out of the hotel room.

Renji flung open the hotel door unnecessarily dramatically. "What are ya waiting for?"

"You go on ahead; I'll just grab a few things." Byakuya said, reaching out for the small, black backpack which lay, discarded, on the floor.

"Right. I'll go sign us out then." Renji said. He then proceeded to _sprint _down the hallway.

Byakuya shook his head at his Lieutenant's childish enthusiasm.

__He's so… spirited.__

_Anyway, I wonder where we're going to walk._

_Maybe somewhere pretty? _

_Should I bring my sketchbook?_

_I may as well._

Byakuya opened the drawer beside the bed, pulled out the sketchbook, and put it into the bag.

He then walked over to the small fridge, and pulled out two punnets of strawberries - just in case the two men were to get hungry.

Apparently, Renji was addicted to the fruit.

Byakuya put the strawberries in his bag, grabbed the key to the hotel, and locked up.

…_…__…_…__…__…__…__…__…__…__

Byakuya stepped out of the hotel, and was instantly hit with a ray of bright, warm sunshine. The air smelt fresh and clean, and trees were gently swaying in the calm wind.

_This is nice._

Byakuya walked up to a bouncing Renji. The sunlight seemed to make his already bright red hair even more radiant.

"So, where do you propose we walk to?" Byakuya asked.

Renji shrugged. "No idea. Why don't we just …walk?"

Byakuya nodded, and the two Shinigami started walking to nowhere in particular.

Usually, not actually having a plan as to where he was going would annoy Byakuya, but being with Renji made _everything_ different.

And it really shouldn't have.

Byakuya turned his head to face his Lieutenant. Renji had his head tilted up to the sun, obviously enjoying the warm temperature. The usual sharp planes of his face had softened in relaxation. His eyes were closed, and – as Byakuya noticed – his dark eyelashes were lightly brushing his cheeks.

_He looks… kissable._

_Nngh._

"So." Renji started, opening his eyes. "When we went to that Amusement Park, you got me to tell ya what I thought of ya. Remember?" he asked.

"…Yes." Byakuya said hesitantly.

_This sounds… ominous._

"Well, I think that it's only fair if you tell me what ya think of me." Renji said, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Byakuya suppressed a sigh, knowing that he was going to have to be _very _careful about what he said.

_I can't tell him that I love him… Can I?_

_No._

"Alright. Well, as my Vice Captain, you're… fiercely loyal, which has always impressed me. You always have complete and utter faith in your team members, which is a relatively rare occurrence…" Byakuya started.

He snuck a glance at Renji, who was beaming from ear to ear.

"And you never give up. If you want something, then you make sure you get it."

Byakuya didn't notice how Renji ducked his head.

"As a person, I think you're… very passionate. Honestly, in all of my years, I have _never _seen someone quite as fiery or as happy-go-lucky as you."

_And it scares me to think that I fell in love with you._

"Aw, thanks, Captain!" Renji enthused, kicking at a stray pebble.

Byakuya opened his mouth to speak, but instead smiled slightly.

He then looked around – not having been paying attention to where they were walking.

They were walking down a cobblestone path lined with grey and brown rocks. Tall, dark green trees grew on both sides of the path, lush grass surrounding their bases.

They were a rather long way from the hotel.

_I suppose it is true what they say. 'Time flies when you're having fun'. Or, in my case, 'Distance flies when you're talking with the love of your life.'_

__…_I really should stop referring to him as 'the love of my life', or 'the one I've fallen in love with'._

_I mean, it's not definite. I might _not _have fallen in love with him._

_I may be merely infatuated with him as a result of being stuck in a small hotel room with him for a long period of time._

But Byakuya knew that that thought was highly improbable. He had been feeling strange around his Lieutenant whilst they were in Soul Society.

_Damn it. Damn it all._

Just then, the sky grumbled. The Noble heard Renji make a noise of exasperation beside him.

Byakuya looked upwards. Instead of the blue, no-clouds-at-all sky he was expecting, he noticed that the large, grey rain clouds were back.

_It had better not rain._

The sky flashed, and then it immediately started raining.

_Great._

"Perhaps we were a little ambitious?" Byakuya suggested, looking at a sheepish Renji.

"Yeah. We're ages from the hotel, so we'll be drenched if we go back." Renji stated, wincing slightly as the rain came down harder.

"Should we find shelter?" Byakuya asked, raising his voice. The rain was almost deafening.

"Yeah!"

Byakuya looked over at the trees on either side of the path. The branches were thin, and leaves were scarce; therefore making the grass below said trees wet, and incredibly muddy.

_I refuse to sit in the mud._

"Come on!" Renji yelled. Renji had the hood on his light brown jacket over his head, but his hair (which hung loose) was still getting was getting wet.

Byakuya nodded, and together the two men ran forwards.

_Running is incredibly undignified._

Byakuya thought about searching for his gikongan dispenser, and exiting his gigai. However, although he would then be able to use Shunpo, he would need to carry his lifeless body.

So Byakuya continued running beside Renji.

At that moment, Byakuya stumbled on an incredibly slippery patch of moss-covered path.

He felt himself falling, but, because his gigai's reflexes were so slow, he was unable to do anything about it.

But, then he felt two strong, warm arms wrap around his waist, preventing him from face-planting the ground.

Of course, it was Renji.

_You've saved me yet again, Renji._

_You've saved me more times than you can imagine._

"Are ya alright, Captain?" Renji yelled through the pouring rain.

"I'm fine, Renji." Byakuya said, nodding thanks at his Lieutenant.

_He must think that I'm a blundering fool._

Renji released his Captain's waist, but instead grabbed Byakuya's wet hand.

"Let's go."

…_…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…_

The two Shinigami ran, hand-in-hand, until Byakuya noticed a large tree on top of a hill.

"If we go to that tree, then perhaps the ground won't be too muddy?" Byakuya suggested, brushing his soaking hair out of his face. "I think we really need shelter now. I don't particularly want to catch a cold."

Renji grinned, and nodded.

After making their way up the hill, Byakuya breathed a sigh of relief. The tree's branches were very thick, so said tree was acting like a shelter.

"Good call – it's dry up here." Renji commented, panting slightly. "Even the grass is fairly dry."

He then proceeded to shrug his wet jacket off. The t-shirt underneath was also soaking wet, so he pulled that off as well.

"Why are you doing that?" Byakuya asked, glancing at his own wet clothes.

He tried desperately hard not to ogle Renji's tanned, toned, now-glistening wet chest, which took a lot of willpower.

_Why must he take off his shirt in front of me…?_

_He is so damn… hot._

_Which is something I never thought I think about _anyone.

"Because I'll be colder in wet clothes than in no clothes." Renji shrugged.

_His logic is warped._

Fortunately for Byakuya's mental health (or unfortunately depending on which way he looked at the situation), Renji did not take off his wet jeans.

_Well, I'm not taking off _my_ shirt._

Instead, Byakuya sat down, crossed his legs, and watched the rain fall onto the grass around them.

Renji – who was not looking in the least self conscious at his naked state – sat down as well, sitting in front of Byakuya.

There was silence as both men wrung out their hair, the water produced dripping onto the dry grass.

"Ya know, I think I like the rain more than I like the sun." Renji said suddenly.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "But you've been complaining for thee days about how much you hate the rain."

"I hate the rain when I'm stuck inside, but once I'm outside… I find that the rain is really soothing." Renji shrugged.

"I suppose that makes sense." Byakuya said, an unimpressed look on his face. "Although, I myself despise the rain. It's so gloomy and… wet."

"I guess." Renji shrugged again. "Maybe I'm just weird."

"That's probably the answer."

There was a bit of a silence as both men looked out at the view that got from the hill. They could see the entire Karakura Town. All of its buildings looked small from up on the hill. The river which ran through the middle of the town looked surprisingly pretty in the rain.

_I never realized how pretty a human town could be._

Byakuya pulled the backpack of his back. Luckily, it had a waterproof lining, so it wasn't completely soaked.

"I brought strawberries." Byakuya commented, pulling one of the punnets out, and handing it to his Lieutenant.

"Yum!" Renji enthused, smiling at his Captain. "Thanks."

He opened the punnet, took a strawberry, and offered them to Byakuya.

Byakuya took one, and took a delicate bite – not wanting to get juice all over his lips. Obviously Renji didn't have the same qualms as Byakuya, as dark red strawberry juice was running down his chin.

It took all of Byakuya's self-control not to gently wipe it off with his thumb.

After a few minutes of strawberry-munching – the only sounds being the pouring rain – Renji spoke up.

"Can I ask my daily question now?"

"If you would like." Byakuya nodded at his Vice Captain.

He didn't have the energy to tell Renji that he didn't have his daily-question privileges anymore.

"Okay. What kind of things make ya happy? Like, the small things?" Renji asked.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked slowly.

"The small things. Like… finding money when ya need it, receiving an unexpected compliment from a stranger, waking up in the early morning and realizing that you still have a few hours of sleep left, or opening your curtains and realizing that it's a sunny day after a week of rain. 'Cause I reckon it's the little things that make everything magical." Renji finished.

"Oh." Byakuya was at a loss. "Little things that make me happy…"

His mind was whirling with pictures of his Lieutenant.

_Hm. I didn't realize that he thought about such… deep things._

"Hm… Realizing that members of my squad have gotten stronger without my help, seeing the first flowers of the season on a sakura tree, listening to Rukia's tales of the Real World when she comes back to Seireitei, and when you come to the office _on time_." Byakuya finished rather lamely.

Renji grinned. "So you _are _happy sometimes."

His statement confused Byakuya.

"What do you mean?'

"Well, ya never really smile, so I thought that ya must never be happy." Renji shrugged, and took the last strawberry.

"Just because I do not smile often does not mean that I am not happy."

"Oh. Okay. Nice to know, Captain." Renji smiled. "Hey, do ya have any more strawberries?"

"Yes. They are in the bag." Byakuya said, nodding to the black bag which lay between them.

Renji grabbed the bag, and unzipped it. He reached for the strawberries, and then paused. He peered inside.

"What's this?" he asked, pulling out Byakuya's sketchbook.

Byakuya's eyes widened in shock.

"It's nothing – please, give it to me." Byakuya said, holding out his hand.

He tried desperately to hide the urgency in his voice.

_The sketch… of him… is in there. If he finds it…_

Renji ignored Byakuya, and opened the book to the first page.

"It's a sketchbook! Wow, I didn't know ya were this good!" Renji enthused, looking at Byakuya's sketches of a sakura tree.

"Yes, it's a sketchbook, now give it to me." Byakuya demanded, his heart pounding with panic. He made to grab the book, but Renji jumped up, and ran to the other side of the tree.

"No, Captain! Don't be modest!" he said, as he flicked through the pages. "Ooh, nice koi pond. You're so good! The water actually looks… like water!"

_Oh… dear… God._

Byakuya thought briefly about jumping up and snatching the book off Renji, but – as well as the fact that that would be _very_ undignified – he knew that such an action would only make his Lieutenant more suspicious. And Renji wasn't stupid. He would probably guess why Byakuya was so determined to _not _let him see the book.

"There's Senbonzakura." Renji commented as he continued to flick through the pages. "The petals are so pretty, Captain."

_It's only a matter of seconds before he finds it…_

So Byakuya did what any sane person would do in his situation. He curled his knees up to his chest, and buried his face in his hands - already feeling embarrassed.

_How am I going to explain the half naked drawing of him…?_

"There's a drawing of your mansion." Renji stated, peering at the sketch. "It's so detailed!"

And then there was a horrible silence, and Byakuya knew that Renji had found the drawing. He heard his Lieutenant gasp, his breath slightly shaky.

As if on cue, the sky lit up in a flash of bright white, before a deep booming was emitted.

The only word that came into Byakuya's head – as un-Noble as it was – was…

_Shit._

"C-Captain…?" Renji finally asked.

Byakuya ignored him.

The rain now seemed incredibly loud – almost deafening.

_I should have ripped the picture into a million tiny pieces, and then burned the evidence._

Byakuya heard the soft footsteps of his Lieutenant as Renji hesitantly walked over to him.

Byakuya looked upwards. Renji sat down in front of him, crossed his legs, placed his elbows on his knees, and his chin in his palms. His eyebrows were pulled together in absolute confusion.

"Captain?" Renji asked softly. "Why… is there a half naked drawing… of me…? I mean, I'm not angry or anything, but…"

Byakuya sighed.

_I may as well tell him the truth now._

_It'll do me no good to lie to him._

_My dignity has already been stomped on._

"…Do you want to know what my real answer to your previous question is?" Byakuya finally asked.

Renji – who was looking slightly confused at the change of subject – raised an eyebrow.

"Which question?"

"The one about what makes me happy."

"Oh. Yeah, alright. What was your real answer?" Renji asked quietly.

Byakuya took a deep breath.

"The little things that make me happy are… The way that, when you smile that cute, lopsided grin of yours, my heart accelerates to three times its normal speed and it feels as though my chest will burst. The way that, when your beautiful scarlet hair is down, you instinctively tuck it behind your ears. The way that you have your own opinions, and are not afraid to tell me if you disagree with something I've said. The way that you respect me in your own, unique way. The way that you light up a room when you walk into it, and you don't even realize. The way that I dream about being wrapped up in your warm embrace every night. The way that now, you sit in such a position that shields me from the wind and the rain. And I know that you're sitting like that, not out of obligation or respect, but out of sincere kindness. You genuinely care for others more than you care for yourself. …And finally, the way that you've cracked the mask that I've spent years upon years perfecting. The way that you make me feel emotions that I never thought I'd feel again. The way that you make me feel as though maybe, just maybe, life really is worth living. The way that, when I'm with you, I want to laugh, and to smile, and to cry all at once. The way that you bring out the best in me, Renji. …The things that make me happy? You, Renji. You make me happy." Byakuya finished slowly, looking downwards.

The slightly damp, green grass was suddenly very interesting.

There was silence – the only sound being the pouring, pounding rain which seemed to fit the mood so very well.

Byakuya closed his eyes, and cursed his bad fortune. There was a hot, prickling sensation behind his eyes – the closest thing that Byakuya ever got to crying. He never shed tears. His chest felt hollow, and his stomach was churning with a mixture of embarrassment, sadness, and regret.

He was embarrassed because Renji had found out the truth - as unwilling as Byakuya had been to give it. He was filled with sadness because his newly-found friendship with Renji was, of course, going to be over. And he was filled with regret because he wished that things could have been different. He wished that he could _not _have fallen for someone who would never, _ever _feel the same way.

He regretted falling in love again.

_What is he going to think of me now?_

"Please… don't hate me." Byakuya murmured quietly, knowing that Renji wouldn't actually hear him. "I don't think I could cope if that were the case."

But, for the umpteenth time that day, there was silence.

_This is… unbelievable. _

_Why isn't he saying anything?_

_Is he_ that _disgusted by me?_

Byakuya opened his mouth, ready to say something to break the awkward silence, when he heard Renji's low voice in his ear.

"Is that… all true, Captain?" Renji asked, his voice barely over a whisper. "Being with me... makes ya happy?"

Renji's warm breath on his neck made Byakuya shiver.

_I feel… exposed. Completely and utterly naked._

"Yes, Renji. I'm sorry for bombarding you with all of this. I understand that you are now in an incredibly awkward position. But do not worry about offending me. This has nothing to do with our ranks. I accept that you don't feel the same way, and will not treat you any differently as my Vice Captain. I do not expect anything from you." Byakuya said, his cheeks flushing_._

"But, Captain… I'm from Rukongai. You're a Noble. Why… Why me?" Renji asked slowly.

Byakuya looked up into Renji's stunning amber eyes. They were full of bewilderment.

_He thinks… that he's not good enough for me?_

"It doesn't matter where you grew up, Renji." Byakuya spat. "Why should it?"

"I'm not saying that it should, but you could have anyone ya wanted. What's so special about me?"

Byakuya paused. "Renji, some things can't be explained. Love is strange like that."

Renji's eyes widened. "L-Love?"

_Did… I really just tell him that, not only do I think his smile is cute, and that he makes me happy, but that I love him?_

_So much for merely admitting that I have romantic feelings for him. I have to go and admit that I've fallen head-over-heels in love with him._

_What has gotten into me today?_

_I used to live a very quiet, normal, reserved life. Now… everything is changing. _

_You're changing me, Renji. And it scares me._

"You heard me."

Byakuya expected his Lieutenant to get up and walk off, therefore leaving him in the rain by himself. So, he was surprised when Renji's face broke out into the lopsided grin he loved so very much.

"That wasn't very romantic, Captain. For a love confession, I mean."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "Are you mocking me, Abarai? Because I can assure you that this is not a joke. And I do not wish to be treated like a fool."

"I wouldn't mock you." Renji whispered, his voice slightly husky.

Before Byakuya knew what was happening, he found his face mere inches away from Renji's. His breath caught in his throat, and he was afraid to make a single noise.

_Is he…?_

_Are we…?_

He could hear his heart pounding loudly, and was pretty sure that Renji could hear it as well.

Byakuya's cold, steel grey eyes locked onto Renji's deep, amber orbs. There was something in Renji's eyes – and Byakuya couldn't figure out what it was. Or what it meant. It was almost as though they were… smoldering.

Hesitantly, Renji tilted his face sideways slightly, and pressed his warm, soft lips against Byakuya's, his eyes slipping closed.

It was an innocent kiss, a gentle kiss, a shy kiss, but it had so much meaning behind it.

As soon as their lips made contact, Byakuya felt himself melt. He instantly succumbed to Renji's warm touch, and all he wanted to do was to get closer.

Byakuya felt Renji's long, wet hair brush against his neck – and it made him shiver.

_Is he really… kissing me? _

_Is he doing this out of pity…?__ Out of obligation as my Lieutenant…? Or is he trying to save my feelings by pretending that he feels the same…?_

Thoughts be damned, Byakuya tentatively raised his hand and gently caressed Renji's cheek; marveling at how soft and smooth his tanned skin was.

_I may as well enjoy the moment._

Renji deepened the kiss by lightly running his tongue over Byakuya's lower lip. As embarrassing as it was, Byakuya couldn't suppress a moan of pleasure.

_He tastes like he smells. _

_Like cinnamon and spice. And… strawberries._

Byakuya then felt Renji entangle his fingers through his dark hair. The feeling made the Noble shiver, and sent chills down his spine.

_Renji…_

"Mmm, Renji." Byakuya groaned as Renji gently nibbled on his lower lip.

He felt Renji grin against his lips, before pulling back. He was panting.

There was a silence as both men tried to comprehend what they had just done.

"Why… Why did you kiss me, Renji?" Byakuya asked, breathless.

His face was still only inches from Renji's; both men were breathing in each others air.

"Because I wanted to." Renji admitted, his cheeks a cute shade of pink.

_He wanted to?_

"But… what about… Lieutenant Hinamori? I thought that… that you… loved her." Byakuya said lamely, feeling desperate and whiny.

"No." Renji answered, the lopsided grin back on his face. "I don't love her. Never have, never will."

"Oh really?" Byakuya asked, unable to stop his lips from curving upwards into a relieved smile. His head suddenly felt light – but he wasn't sure if it was because he had kissed Renji, heard that his Lieutenant wasn't in love with someone else, or because he was relieved that he had finally gotten the weight of his love for Renji off his shoulders.

It was probably a combination of everything.

_I feel… surprisingly calm._

"Woah." Renji said suddenly, his eyes wide.

Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?"

"You just smiled!" Renji enthused. "It looks so… _good_ on you."

Byakuya looked downwards, embarrassed at the sudden compliment. "…Thank you. But… why did you tell me that you were head-over-heels in love with Lieutenant Hinamori?"

Renji looked sheepish. "I didn't mean to say her name. I… I was going to confess that I was in love with you, but I kinda freaked out."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly.

_He…_ loves _me…?_

"You love me?" Byakuya asked.

Renji burst out laughing, causing Byakuya's heart to sink.

_Is he playing a cruel joke on me?_

But then Renji smiled affectionately. "Why is that hard to believe? I mean, I just made out with ya, didn't I?"

Byakuya blushed. "We didn't _'make out'_ as you so elegantly put it."

Renji raised an eyebrow – evidently amused. "What did we do then?"

"Stop changing the subject." Byakuya instructed, he himself changing the subject.

"Yes, Captain. Sorry, Captain." Renji teased, grinning. "Anyways, didn't ya realize that I was talking about you?

Byakuya was silent.

"I mean, I said that 'the person I was in love with' was gorgeous, had long dark hair, creamy white skin, dark, expressive eyes, a keep-to-themselves nature, and a hidden temper." Renji counted on his fingers. "Gee. I didn't realize you were so oblivious."

"I am not oblivious." Byakuya said, slightly huffily. "It's all your fault. I hoped that you were talking about me. My… heart went all 'fluttery'." He admitted. "But then you confused me."

"It doesn't take much, does it?" Renji said, his face stretching out into a grin.

Byakuya was just about to retort, when he was silenced by Renji's finger on his lips.

"Can I have your real confession now?" he asked.

Byakuya paused, before nodding. "Renji, since you walked into my office all those years ago, there has always been something about you that has fascinated me. Maybe it's your hair, maybe it's your tattoos, or maybe it's your intensely vivid personality. But now, I have come to realize that I am, in fact, in love with you."

"Aw." Renji smiled. "I didn't realize that you were so sweet on the inside!"

Byakuya scowled.

"I love you too, you know." Renji said, his face suddenly serious. "And have done for a while now."

Byakuya's face flushed, and he opened his mouth.

"I think that you should use your lips for something else, _Captain Kuchiki."_ Renji said before Byakuya could speak.

"Would you like that, _Lieutenant Abarai?"_

"More than anything."

And Byakuya leant forward to, once again, press his lips against Renji's own soft, plump ones.

Somewhere in the background, the sky flashed a brilliant electric blue. The rain began to pour down harder, and the howling of the strong wind was almost deafening.

But no one noticed.

And, as Renji's sweet-tasting kisses became more and more passionate, Byakuya had only one thought.

_Maybe falling in love isn't too bad._


	16. Snow

Author's note: Well. This is the final chapter of 'Blossoming Romance'. I'll admit it; I'm really, _really _sad to see it go. I've had a bizarre amount of fun writing this fic. (: I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have.  
>Okay, I know that I've stuffed up the timeline a bit; I mean, I know that it <em>wasn't <em>New Years during the Arrancar Invasion Arc, but who cares? I think that New Years is such a romantic time. *Sighs*. Let's just go with the flow, yes?  
>I'd like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews and support. You're who I wrote for. Thank you.<br>Anyways, if you've been reading this fic, can I ask if you'd review this final chapter? I'd love it if you did. Thank you again!

~Rainbow Fruit Loop xx

* * *

><p>Blossoming Romance<br>**~Chapter 16~  
><strong>S n o w

_~Six Weeks Later~_

Renji sighed, his face sullen. He didn't want to leave the small, slightly messy hotel room which had started to feel like home.

_This room's given me so many brilliant memories._

"What's wrong, Renji?" Byakuya's voice was suddenly low in his ear.

Renji turned around, and couldn't help but to smile at the sight of his lover.

"I don't want to leave."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, and looked around the cluttered hotel room with slight disdain.

"Why not?" he asked.

Renji blushed lightly, embarrassed. "Because everything's gonna change."

_I don't like change._

Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, Renji. Things _will_ change."

This topic was one in which Renji had done his utmost best to avoid. It had been on his mind for a good week. But now… Now he had no choice.

And, even though no one had said anything yet, Renji was pretty sure that he could feel his heart breaking.

He took a deep, shaky breath. "Are ya going to break up with me?" The words tumbled out of his mouth, lacking any sort of elegance or subtlety.

There was silence.

_Is that a 'yes'…?_

But then Byakuya spoke up. "Why on Earth would I break up with you…?"

His words were hesitant, almost as if he had no idea what Renji was talking about.

"…Well, we're going back to the Soul Society, and I thought that maybe ya might be ashamed of being with me. I mean, we're both men," Renji spoke slowly and cautiously. "And I'm from Rukongai."

"I'm not ashamed of being with you, Renji." Byakuya spoke truthfully. "I love you. And nothing is going to change that."

It felt as though a huge weight had been dropped from Renji's shoulders.

Byakuya then raised his arms, and wrapped them tightly around Renji's neck – holding his lover close.

"But I think that it would be best if we were to keep our relationship a secret. For now, at least."

_He's not going to break up with me…_

_He still loves me. It's not just a temporary 'arrangement'…_

_But I wonder why he wants to keep 'us' a secret._

Renji raised an eyebrow, and wrapped his own arms around Byakuya's slender waist.

"Why?"

Byakuya shook his head slightly. "I would have thought that _you_, of all people, would have known that I don't like others knowing about my private business. And besides; I will need time to make 'us' appeal to the Kuchiki Elders."

_Oh, right._

Renji grinned. "You're gonna introduce me to your family?"

"But of course. You're my partner now, are you not?"

_Finally._

Renji nodded his head proudly. "Yes, I am." He broke off to gently kiss Byakuya on the lips. "Alright, my lips are sealed. But can I tell… two people?"

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Not quite so sealed then, hm? But who would you tell?" he asked, slightly amused.

"Hey, no fair! If you know, then you'll try to stop me!" Renji said teasingly.

He bounded out of Byakuya's arms, and jumped onto the bed.

Byakuya was just about to retort, when Renji threw a bundle of clothes (which had been lying on the bed) at him.

He raised a delicate eyebrow. "Why did you pelt me with your clothes?"

"We need to pack!" Renji said, dropping onto his hands and knees. "We get kicked out of this room in half an hour!" He started rummaging around below the bed, looking for any discarded items of clothing.

He blushed as he pulled out a pair of his boxer shorts.

…_Oops._

"'_We'_ do not need to pack, Renji. _You _need to pack." Byakuya said, throwing the clothes back.

Renji frowned, caught the clothes, and stuffed them into the bag lying next to him - not bothering to fold them nicely. "When did you pack?"

Byakuya smirked slightly. "I didn't need to. All of my clothes were already folded up. I did not feel the need to spread myself around this room."

Renji grinned to himself. "You're such a girl, Byakuya."

Byakuya, who didn't want to dignify Renji's statement with a defense, said: "And you're such a boy, Renji."

"Good noticing." Renji said, smirking as he did a few slightly excited pelvic thrusts.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, and tried not to flush at the sight.

"Hey, Byakuya?" Renji asked suddenly.

"Yes, Renji?"

"Am I going to have to call ya 'Captain Kuchiki' when we get back to the Soul Society?"

"Yes." Byakuya answered without a second's hesitation.

_Damn it. That's going to make our relationship seem so much less… real._

Renji pulled a face. "_All _the time?"

"Ninety nine percent of the time." Byakuya answered.

"Oh yeah? When is that one percent that I can call ya 'Byakuya'?"

"When we're alone together."

Renji pouted, which only make Byakuya's heart race. "We're only going to be alone together for _one percent_ of the time?"

Byakuya shook his head slightly. "You know what I mean, Renji."

_It's going to take all of my self control not to kiss him… or even touch him when we're back in the Soul Society._

"Maybe we should make up for the time we're going to lose." Renji suggested, taking a step towards Byakuya.

"I thought you were desperate to pack?" Byakuya teased.

"Pack shmack," Renji whispered seductively. "I need you now, Byakuya…"

Byakuya rolled his cold, grey eyes in mock annoyance, but then gladly yielded to Renji's warm touch for the millionth time that week.

* * *

><p>After giving their gigais back to Urahara, Renji and Byakuya made their way - hand in hand - to the Soul Society. Byakuya was giving Renji his list of 'Terms and Conditions' as they followed the hell butterfly.<p>

"Remember, you mustn't kiss me in public, Renji." Byakuya instructed.

_It will be hard for _me_ to follow my own rules._

"If I do, though, it's _your _fault for being _way_ too irresistible." The statement earned Renji a punch in the shoulder.

"Try your hardest. Don't think that it is going to be easy for me, Renji. It won't be. Anyway, you mustn't call me any silly nicknames in public."

"So I can call ya silly nicknames when we're alone?"

"…I suppose so." Byakuya allowed.

"Aww, sweet, sweet Bya-kun." Renji cooed innocently, causing him to receive another punch.

Byakuya smirked.

"Ow! Why do ya keep punching me?" Renji complained, nursing his sore shoulder. "You're so cruel!"

"I decided that I could either punch you in the arm, or withhold sex." Byakuya stated calmly.

"I'll take a punch in the arm, thank you, Byakuya." Renji said, his face serious.

Byakuya nodded, amused.

_If you had chosen the latter, then I would have been punishing myself._

"You mustn't tell anyone - aside from those two people whom you mentioned - about us. Renji, _I_ _don't want people knowing my personal affairs. _Is that clear?" Byakuya said sternly.

_I wonder who he is going to tell…?_

"Crystal."

Byakuya nodded in approval. "Thank you. Now, you mustn't-"

He was cut off by Renji's finger on his lips.

"C'mon, Byakuya. Ya don't need to plan every little thing out. It'll all be fine." Renji rolled his eyes playfully.

Byakuya sighed.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to go back to the Soul Society either. Over the past few weeks, everything had been so easy. _Renji _made everything so easy.

Byakuya didn't have to hide his emotions, keep order over everything, or make complex decisions.

Renji had taught him to enjoy life, and had taught him that it was easier to live as thought he didn't have a care in the world. Renji had taught him that bottling up his emotions would only make things worse. Renji had taught him that not everything needed a reason for happening, and that sometimes it was easier to 'go with the flow' than it was to figure out what was happening. Renji had taught him to smile, and to cry, and to laugh. Renji had taught him to always look on the bright side of a seemingly dark situation; had taught him that every cloud had a silver lining.

Renji had taught him that being in love was absolutely brilliant.

Yes, Byakuya had loved Hisana very much. But their love had been so fragile. He was afraid of hurting her, he was afraid of breaking her, and he was afraid of losing her. She, in turn, was terrified of disappointing him, of failing him. Every touch was gentle; every touch was kind. The word Byakuya would have used to describe their relationship – had he been an outsider – would have been 'caring.'

But love with Renji was so different. Two naked, sweaty bodies would tumble into oblivion as one; each man moaning under the fervent touches of the other. Emotions would be set ablaze as steel grey fused with dark amber, and long strands of glossy ebony would entwine with vivid, flaming red. They were anything but gentle as they rolled around on the small hotel bed; both men wrestling for dominance in a mess of smooth, warm limbs, long, damp hair, and bruised, swollen lips. Byakuya was anything but kind as he bit down on Renji's exotically tattooed neck; the skin tasting of both sweat and the taste that _was _Renji; cinnamon, spice and vanilla. They were not gentle, not kind, but passionate. They were complete and utter passion.

Byakuya had never thought that another person would _ever _make him feel so warm. That another person would make him feel so complete. And he loved that it was Renji who made him feel alive.

But Byakuya knew that once the two made it back to the Soul Society everything would change.

There would be no more lazing around in bed in each others arms until midday. No more cooking together, which Byakuya had found had been proven to be incredibly entertaining. There would be fewer nights of pure passion. And there would be no more public displays of affection.

Byakuya had a reputation that he had to live up to. It was very unprofessional to allow other Shinigami to know that he was in a sexual relationship with his Vice Captain, let alone to show said Lieutenant affection in public.

Yes, Byakuya was worried about how the two were going to continue their relationship whilst in Seireitei.

And it scared him.

"What are ya thinkin' 'bout, Byakuya?" Renji asked, snapping Byakuya out of his upsetting thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. It's… nothing." Byakuya shook his head, and offered a tiny smile.

_I can't let Renji know that I am scared of this relationship falling to pieces._

Renji was just about to say something else, when the light at the end of the tunnel they were following grew brighter.

Byakuya stopped walking, looked into Renji's eyes, and noticed a message of understanding conveyed in his deep orbs.

Slowly, Renji dropped Byakuya's hand.

He gave a rueful smile. "Welcome back, Captain."

* * *

><p>"I think something has happened to Byakuya-kun." Jūshirō told his partner.<p>

Shunsui, who was lounging around Jūshirō's office in an attempt to put off doing his paperwork, raised an eyebrow.

"Che, you notice the strangest things, my Juu-chan."

Jūshirō had bumped into Byakuya a few minutes ago. Byakuya had been back in the Soul Society for a few hours, and Jūshirō could tell that there was something different about him.

And he had a suspicion about what it was.

"No, I don't. But you haven't seen him yet, Shun. He looks… happy."

"Byakuya-kun? Happy? Are you feeling okay, Juu?" Shunsui leapt up from his seat on Jūshirō's couch, and teasingly pressed a hand to his white-haired lover's forehead.

Jūshirō chuckled. "I am feeing brilliant, actually. Anyway, Byakuya-kun's eyes have lost that cold and indifferent element. Instead…. I don't know. He just didn't look at all despondent." He shrugged

"Maybe it's the complete opposite? Maybe he's just really glad to be back?" Shunsui grinned, and wrapped his arms around Jūshirō's waist.

"I don't think so. Relief and happiness are two different emotions. I think it has something to do with Abarai-san." Jūshirō said, leaning his forehead against Shunsui's.

"You think they've finally confessed their love for one another?" Shunsui smirked, and raised his hat slightly.

"I think so." Jūshirō said seriously. "I mean, they were sent on an eight week mission to the Real World _together. _It seems like the perfect time to confess their love for each other!"

Shunsui chuckled. "I can't believe you're getting all excited about this, Juu-chan."

"Well, I feel sorry for poor Byakuya-kun. He's been so… emotionless since Hisana-san died."

Shunsui nodded. "Perhaps he'll be more cheerful now?"

The two men both laughed and winced at the thought of a grinning Byakuya.

* * *

><p><em>- Knock knock. Knock knock. Knock knock -<em>

Renji knocked on the door to the Tenth Squad Captain's shared office.

Rangiku was one of the people who Renji had wanted to tell about his newly-found relationship with Byakuya.

She _had _given him advice, after all.

_- Knock knock. Knock knock. Knock knock -_

"Come in."

Renji stepped inside the office, and glanced at the two desks. Tōshiro was at one, and Rangiku at the other.

"Abarai!" Rangiku greeted, her face lighting up. "We all missed you!"

"Vice Captain Abarai." Tōshiro greeted, not looking up from his work.

"Hey." Renji greeted. "Captain Hitsugaya, do ya mind if I take Rangiku away?"

_I really need to tell her about this!_

_I mean, it's thanks to her and Captain Ukitake that I gathered the courage to kiss him when I did…_

Tōshiro looked up from his work, a frown on his face. "You haven't done any work, Matsumoto."

Rangiku pouted. "But, Captain, Abarai's just gotten back from the Real World! I haven't seen him in ages! Please can we chat? Please, please, please, please, ple-"

"Alright, alright." Tōshiro said, rolling his turquoise eyes. "But I expect you to finish the paperwork when you come back."

"Yay! Thanks, Captain!" Rangiku then proceeded to glomp Tōshiro, and then hurried out of the door before he could change his mind, and/or yell at her.

...

"So, spill!" Rangiku enthused as soon as the two were out of the Tenth Squad's Division. "What's new?"

_Everything._

Renji grinned, and sat down on a nearby patch of green grass. "You were right."

"I'm always right! But… what exactly was I right about _this _time?" Rangiku asked, sprawling out beside Renji.

"It's always best to follow your feelings."

There was silence as Rangiku tried to remember when she had told Renji to follow his feelings.

But then realization struck, and her face broke out into a huge grin.

"Oh my gosh!" she shrieked. "You… you and Captain Kuchiki…!"

Renji's smile grew – if that were at all possible. He felt strangely giddy.

"What happened?" Rangiku demanded, her bright blue eyes excited.

"Well, when we got to the Real World, Byakuya,-"

Renji ignored that the use of his Captain's first name caused Rangiku to squeal with delight.

"-decided that we should stay in a hotel."

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "Wow, that's subtle."

"No, no, he wanted us to get separate rooms." Renji said hastily. "But we couldn't, because the only room left was a studio room."

"What's that?" Rangiku interrupted again.

"A hotel room with only bed." Renji shrugged. "It's meant for couples."

Rangiku squealed again. "Ooh! Let me guess. You shared the bed, had mad, passionate sex and then Captain Kuchiki told you that he had fallen in love with you?" she guessed.

Renji chuckled. "No, Matsumoto. Not everything is settled with sex," he gave her a pointed look, "ya know."

Rangiku pouted. "Fine. Okay, so what happened?"

Renji grinned, and stretched out in the sun, enjoying the warmth.

"Well, we had to go grocery shopping, cook, fight Hollows-"

"For God's sake; just tell me about the kiss!" Rangiku interjected, rolling her eyes in frustration.

Renji sighed melodramatically. "Alright. It was raining, and we were getting wet, so we took shelter underneath a tree. We got talking, and I asked him what made him happy."

Rangiku smiled.

"And then… I don't know. He was silent for a bit, before he confessed that that it was _me _who made him happy. He told me that he was in love with me."

Renji had decided to 'tweak' the truth a bit, as it were. He didn't think that Byakuya would want anyone knowing that Renji had found a half-naked drawing of himself in Byakuya's sketchbook, and that everything had started from there.

"And then he kissed you?" Rangiku breathed.

"No. He was all embarrassed – it was really cute – so I kissed him. It was… magical." Renji finished.

Rangiku squealed. "That's so sweet!" she enthused, wrapping her arms around Renji in a friendly affection. She pressed her lips against his cheek. "I'm so happy for you!"

Renji chuckled. "Thank you for your advice."

"I bet you would have kissed him anyways." Rangiku noted.

"Probably." Renji admitted.

_I mean, he was just so freakin' kissable._

_Looking all embarrassed and cute and wet and sad and… completely and utterly gorgeous._

The memory made Renji shiver in pleasure.

"Have you had sex yet?" Rangiku asked, causing Renji to snap out of his thoughts.

_What…?_

Renji blushed a dark red. "That's private, Matsumoto."

"That's a 'yes' then!" Rangiku giggled. "Wow! Is he good? I bet he's good. Is he great?"

"You're so nosy." Renji said, rolling his eyes. His smile didn't disappear, however, as he had been on Cloud Nine ever since Byakuya had admitted his feelings.

"Tell me." Rangiku deadpanned, poking Renji in the chest with her long, pale pink nail.

Renji sighed – visibly defeated. "Yes, he's absolutely brilliant."

Rangiku squealed again, and Renji felt a headache coming on.

"You're overexcited, Matsumoto."

Rangiku sighed. "I know. But this is big news, Abarai! I can't wait to tell Ayasegawa, and Madarame, and Hisagi, and-!"

"Matsumoto, you can't tell _anyone._" Renji interrupted, his face serious. "Byakuya didn't want me to tell anyone at all, but I convinced him to let me tell you. _So_ _not a word to anyone. _Got it?"

Rangiku nodded her head slowly. "Alright."

Renji didn't believe her. "Ya swear?"

"I swear." Rangiku said solemnly.

"Good. Now, I've got to go. I've got a lot of paperwork to do in the office." Renji said, standing up.

Rangiku winked. "I'm sure you do. Have fun doing _paperwork_!" she yelled as Renji stalked off, a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Byakuya and Renji had been back in the Soul Society for six days, when Byakuya was forced to attend a Captain's Meeting.<p>

And as he walked towards the First Squad's Barracks, he thought about Renji.

_Our relationship really hasn't changed, which is both bizarre and brilliant._

_No one bothers us in the office, so we're free to cuddle, to kiss, and to talk about anything and everything._

_The only difference is that I have to secretly smuggle Renji into my mansion at night - through my window - , and that he has to leave before anyone wakes up._

_But… for some strange reason, that makes everything just that much more exciting. The fear of being found out makes our situation seem so mysterious and exhilarating._

Byakuya allowed a small smile to form on his lips.

Life was good.

...

After the long and slightly tedious meeting, Byakuya was itching to get back to Renji.

Renji was like a drug. Being with him made Byakuya feel inexplicably happy, and light-headed, but, when he was away from his Vice Captain, Byakuya craved for his lover, and felt miserable.

_It's an odd feeling._

All of the Captains were chatting happily together – it was New Years Eve, and everyone was excited - and Byakuya had _just _about made it out of the room when he was stopped by the loud, harsh voice of one of his fellow Captains, who was yelling at him from across the room.

"Oi, Kuchiki?"

Byakuya turned around, annoyed at being so close to freedom. "Yes, Captain Zaraki?"

_I wonder what he wants._

"Are you screwing your Vice Captain?"

_Oh. My. God._

Suddenly, there was a deathly silence. All of the other Captains stopped speaking, and looked over at Byakuya; waiting for his answer.

The only thing that Byakuya could hear was the pounding of his heart. He wished that the ground would open up, and swallow him. He wished that he would disappear from sight.

He had never been so embarrassed in his life.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to hide from the inquisitive eyes of the other Captains.

_How did he find out…?_

_What should I say? Should I deny the statement, or should I tell the truth in an offhand way?_

…_I'm sure that, if I lie, they will find out anyway._

Byakuya opened his eyes, and was startled to see that everyone had moved a step or two closer.

Byakuya took a deep breath in. "Yes, Captain Zaraki. I am having sexual relations with my Vice Captain, Abarai Renji. Do you have a problem with that?"

Kenpachi held up his hands in defense. "Nah."

"Good."

And, with that, Byakuya turned on his heel, and did all but sprint out of the room.

...

As soon as he got back to the office, Byakuya punched Renji – who was sitting _on _Byakuya's desk (not doing anything) - in the shoulder.

Hard.

"Ow! What the hell?" Renji wailed dramatically. "What the freakin' hell have I done now?"

"Who did you tell about our relationship?" Byakuya demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Renji's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion. "Lieutenant Matsumoto and Captain Ukitake. Why?"

_For Christ's sake._

"Oh, for the love of…" Byakuya trailed off, and threw his arms up in the air, evidently exasperated.

"Why?" Renji repeated, pulling Byakuya onto his lap.

Still avoiding the question, Byakuya answered with: "You told Vice Captain Matsumoto? That was a foolish thing to do, Renji."

"She promised that she wasn't going to tell anyone!" Renji defended himself.

"And you believed her?"

"…Yes…" Renji admitted sheepishly.

_You trust everyone, Renji._

_That's one of the many things I love about you._

Byakuya groaned lightly, and leant back into Renji's chest. "You're a complete idiot. You do know that, don't you?"

"I know. But why are you so worried about who I told?" Renji asked, burying his face in Byakuya's glossy, midnight black hair. "You _did _say that I could tell two people, so I haven't broken your 'Confidentiality Rule'."

"I rather think that Lieutenant Matsumoto counts as more than one person." Byakuya mumbled, closing his eyes. The feel of Renji's lips in his hair was very pleasant.

Renji chuckled, and waited for his Captain to explain.

"Captain Zaraki asked me if I was 'screwing you' in front of all of the other Captains." Byakuya said.

"Ouch." Renji whispered, wrapping his arms around Byakuya's waist. "What did you say?"

"I told him that I was."

Renji snorted. "I would have _loved _to have seen their faces. Or even yours, for that matter."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Thank you very much for your support, _Vice Captain Abarai._ I'm glad to know that I have a trustworthy, nice, _sympathetic _subordinate."

Renji, who chose to ignore the sarcasm, beamed. "Thank you, _Captain_. I do try my best."

Byakuya was silent, and closed his eyes.

He was surprisingly tired.

_Maybe… Maybe it's a good thing that everyone knows. From what I saw, no one looked disgusted by our relationship._

_Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku will definitely not judge me… And Captain Unohana probably won't either._

_Hm._

"There's a New Years party at the Tenth Division this evening." Renji said suddenly. "Matsumoto invited both of us."

Byakuya opened his eyes, and hopped off of Renji's lap – all so that he could give said Vice Captain an incredulous look.

"A 'party'? Me? Do you not know me, Renji?" Byakuya asked.

Renji chuckled. "C'mon – it'll be fun! Everyone's going!"

"You will end up becoming intoxicated, which will not be 'fun' for me." Byakuya stated.

"I won't get drunk." Renji promised. "When was the last time you had fun? C'mon, please?"

Byakuya opened his mouth to deliver a simple: 'No way in hell', but stopped when he saw the look on Renji's face. He was looking so eager and hopeful – it broke Byakuya's heart.

_Why must he look like that?_

_It's only making me feel more guilty._

_Why must I be so socially awkward…? I'm such a failure as a 'boyfriend'._

"I… No, Renji. I'm sorry, but I do not want to attend the party." Byakuya said slowly. He hung his head slightly. "I would feel uncomfortable, and awkward, and generally distressed. I'm sorry."

He waited for the disappointed sigh, and the millions of 'pleases' to follow.

But, instead, Renji smiled. "Alright. I understand, Byakuya. Let's spend the New Year together. It'll be more fun if it's just us, anyways."

_You're so understanding._

_That's another one of the many things I love about you._

Byakuya's heart ached with the amount of love he was feeling.

"Renji… Thank you." Byakuya said simply. "You're so wonderful."

"I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do." Renji said, shrugging. "That's what couples do."

* * *

><p>It was eleven thirty at night when it started snowing.<p>

It hadn't snowed in Soul Society for a good fifty years.

It was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow. It's so pretty." Renji commented from his place on Byakuya's bed. "It looks so…fresh. So white. So pure."

The two men were curled up in each others arms in Byakuya's bed with a mug of hot chocolate. They were both wearing one of Byakuya's expensive silk kimonos, and Renji was terrified of damaging it in some way.

Byakuya's bedroom had a large window, so the two Shinigami could easily see the snow, and the New Years fireworks to come.

Renji loved fireworks.

"The snow _is _very romantic." Byakuya agreed.

Renji took a sip of his expensive hot chocolate, and then buried his face into Byakuya's hair.

_I want to feel the snow on my skin._

"Can we go outside?" he asked suddenly.

Byakuya raised a delicate eyebrow. "It's freezing, Renji."

"Scared of a little snow?" Renji teased.

"No." Byakuya said, placing his half-empty mug of cocoa on the small table beside him. He pushed the thick blanket off of himself, and stood up. "Come on then."

_Result!_

Renji grinned, jumped off the bed.

As Renji flounced towards the door, Byakuya pulled his long scarf off the end of the bed, and wrapped it around his neck. He didn't particularly like the cold, but he followed Renji outside nonetheless.

Although it was very late at night, all of the Soul Society was lit up. New Years was a time that all of the Shinigami celebrated; it meant the coming of a fabulous new year. Byakuya had even allowed Renji to decorate the outside of his mansion with brightly coloured fairy lights.

So, as soon as he stepped outside, Byakuya knew that being freezing was a small price to pay for the stunning beauty of the world outside his mansion.

The snow on the ground was a bright, fresh white. The snow falling from the clouds whirled daintily around the air, before floating gently to the ground. The fairy lights on the outside of his manor glowed brightly.

"Wow…" Renji breathed, taking a step forwards.

_It's so pretty. I've never properly seen snow before._

He twirled around in the snow, his arms outstretched.

"I love it!"

Byakuya chuckled quietly to himself at the sight of his childish lover.

His scarlet hair had been hastily plaited, and numerous strands were escaping. The strands were damp, and, as a result, turning curly. Little flakes of pure white snow were landing in his hair. His cheeks had a pink tinge to them; a consequence of the freezing air.

It was a stunning scene.

Renji took a step towards Byakuya, the fresh snow crunching underneath his bare feet.

Byakuya had been sensible enough to put on some slippers.

"Aren't you cold?" Byakuya asked Renji.

"Yeah, I'm bloody freezing." Renji admitted. "But that doesn't matter."

Byakuya rolled his eyes affectionately, took a few steps towards his lover, and wrapped the ends of his scarf around Renji's neck, effectively tying the two men together.

Renji sighed contentedly, and wrapped his arms around his lover's small waist. Byakuya looped his arms around Renji's neck, and brought their faces close together.

The two men stood entwined, together, simply staring into each others eyes.

It was beautiful.

You _are beautiful, Byakuya._

"We've had a good year, haven't we, Byakuya?" Renji murmured.

"We have." Byakuya agreed. "We make a good team."

Renji smiled. "Yeah. We make a good team." He echoed.

There was a silence as both men reflected over the past year.

_It's had had its ups and downs, that's for sure._

_But the happiness I've felt definitely makes up for the sadness I've been through._

_In fact, I think I'd experience all of the downs again, if it meant that I could go through the ups again._

"We're the complete opposite of each other, aren't we?" Byakuya said suddenly.

Renji grinned. "Yeah, we are. I'm from Rukongai, you were born into Nobility. I'm passionate, you're unruffled. I'm hot-headed, you're composed. I'm red, you're black."

"I guess it's true what they say then." Byakuya said quietly. "Opposites attract."

And they do.

"Here's to another brilliant year, Byakuya. Another brilliant year… together."

"I love you, Renji." Byakuya whispered, suddenly overcome with emotion. "More than anything in the world. You complete me; you are my life. I love you."

Renji blushed, and buried his face in the crook of Byakuya's cold neck.

The words 'I love you' sounded so beautiful, so elegant, so _perfect _coming from Byakuya's lips.

"I can't imagine life without you, Byakuya. I need you. I love you too, beautiful."

And, as the two men pressed their lips together in the midst of the swirling snow, the sky lit up in a brilliant display of bright pinks and reds, symbolizing the start of the New Year.

Sometimes, there is no challenging destiny. Try as you might to change it, it will never change its course.

But that doesn't matter.

Because some things, quite simply, are meant to be.

_~Finish~_


End file.
